Les Fleurs du Mal
by Sedgie
Summary: AU-fin S2. Quand les choses s'arrangent enfin, que la bataille est finie, que le Mal est défait, Regina s'enfuit soudainement de Storybrooke. Un an plus tard, Henry la retrouve et n'imagine pas les conséquences du fait de ramener sa mère avec lui.
1. Déjà vu

**Bonjour mes ami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi super bien ! **

**Me voilà de retour dans me monde fabuleux des SQ, après avoir fait un crochet par le HQ (ah ah crochet ... Hook ... HookQueen ... *nevermind*)**

**Voici donc une nouvelle fic, un peu sombre mais toujours avec, vous me connaissez maintenant, une pointe d'espoir.J'espère que vous apprécierez ... Ou pas ! Dans tous les cas, une petite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez me ferait plaisir ^^  
**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Pairing : **SwanQueen

**Saison : **AU - Fin S2

**Résumé** : Quand les choses s'arrangent enfin, que la bataille est finie, que le Mal est défait, Regina s'enfuit soudainement de Storybrooke. Un an plus tard, Henry la retrouve et n'imagine pas les conséquences du fait de ramener sa mère avec lui.

**Note : **_Les paragraphes en italique sont des flashbacks_**_._ **

* * *

« _Les fleurs poussent aussi parmi les ruines_ » Marilyn French

* * *

**Déjà vu**

Cela avait comme un gout de déjà vu. A vrai dire, c'était plus que cela … C'était une réédite des faits passés de quelques années déjà ... 3 ans.

Seul dans son bus, il feuilletait encore et encore ce livre qui avait changé sa vie, ce livre qui avait tout changé. Personne dans ce bus ne pourrait croire ce qu'il avait vécu ces 3 dernières années, personne ne serait assez fou pour le croire.

Alors c'est en silence qu'il feuilletait chaque page, essayant de lire entre les lignes, de décrypter chaque illustration pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis un an déjà.

Puis il dévia son regard sur le paysage qui défilait devant lui : des immeubles, des parcs … Cela tranchait radicalement avec le paysage de Boston. Il jeta un œil à sa montre : il était parti depuis plus de 5h maintenant, sa mère devait probablement faire les 100 pas dans leur appart en jurant qu'il allait prendre la dérouillée du siècle. Rien qu'à y penser, le garçonnet en frissonna.

Il ferma son livre, le rangea dans son sac à l'approche de la gare routière. Une fois sorti, il jeta un œil vers une carte de la ville. Il sortit de sa poche un petit bout de papier sur lequel était inscrite une adresse. Il se pinça les lèvres : Washington était une ville immense… Il décida alors de faire preuve d'initiative en hélant un taxi.

« Vous êtes libre ? »

Pour toute réponse, le chauffeur lui sourit et lui ouvrit la porte arrière « Ou on va ? »

Henry lui donna le petit bout de papier le chauffeur y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de démarrer. Henry, satisfait, se laissa aller à quelques pensées : un an … Que le temps avait été long et pénible. Tant de choses s'étaient passées à Storybrooke, tant de choses avaient changé, et pas toutes pour le meilleur.

Cela lui avait pris 2 mois d'investigation avant d'en arriver là, et, il le savait pour l'avoir déjà fait, il ne repartirait pas seul de cette ville. Puis son téléphone sonna Henry jeta un œil à l'écran et grimaça en voyant le nom « Mommy » s'inscrire. Il éteignit sans répondre « Problème gamin ? » lança le chauffeur qui avait du voir des petits fugueurs bien plus de fois qu'il ne devrait

« Non, non, tout va bien. »

Le chauffeur ne chercha pas plus loin et continua sa route tandis qu'Henry rangea son téléphone. Au bout de 20minutes, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier résidentiel plutôt huppé. Le taxi s'arrêta devant une belle demeure qui semblait familière à Henry. Il remercia le chauffeur en lui donnant les quelques économies qu'il avait amassé durant ces derniers mois. Le chauffeur ronchonna sur un prétendu pourboire qu'il pouvait se mettre dans l'arrière-train mais Henry ne s'en formalisa pas, son attention était toute tournée vers la demeure devant lui.

Le taxi partit et Henry se retrouva seul sur le trottoir. Il mit un temps infini avant de se décider à ouvrir le portillon et à traverser l'allée dallée menant à une massive porte en bois sculptée. Il rangea son bout de papier dans sa poche, jeta un œil sur sa montre : si elle travaillait, elle devait surement être rentrée depuis un moment maintenant …

Il inspira avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette, une fois, puis deux. Quelques secondes de silence avant d'entendre des bruits de talons sur du parquet. Il se figea alors lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrevoir …

« Hen… Henry ?! »

« Bonjour maman. »

_Le diamant avait été anéanti, Tamara tuée dans la bataille des mains de Neal, et Greg s'était enfui comme le lâche qu'il était. Les choses s'arrangeaient malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui planait sur leur tête : Greg introuvable, il était évident pour tous qu'il préviendrait dans les plus brefs délais le Home Office et que les choses se dégraderaient_.

_Mais pourtant, 2 semaines plus tard, toujours rien. Les habitants avaient entrepris la reconstruction de la ville, de leur vie. Grâce à Hook, un dernier haricot avait été conservé et, au lieu de l'utiliser, Snow et David avait décidé de le confier à Anton afin qu'il refasse pousser un champ entier. En effet, il était évident pour le couple princier que la question du retour chez eux était assez flou tant le « chez eux » était encore une notion abstraite pour beaucoup, y compris Emma. _

_Ne voulant donc pas gâcher leur seule et unique chance, ils avaient préféré la multiplier pour s'assurer plusieurs voyages au cas où. Rumple avait lancé un sort de protection puissant pour mettre toutes les chances de leur coté. _

_Les jours s'écoulèrent et bien vite, la vie reprit son cours. Henry vaquait d'une famille à l'autre, allant d'une maman à une autre, David supervisait la pousse des haricots avec Anton tandis que Snow avait repris sa place à l'école une fois cette dernière reconstruite._

_Emma avait repris son poste de shérif et Regina celui de maire, du moins en apparence : les habitants, malgré les efforts de la jeune femme, semblaient quelques peu échaudés et se méfiaient toujours. Malgré tout Regina, grâce aux efforts d'Emma et Henry, se sentait un peu plus faire partie de la famille. _

_Mais un soir, alors que l'orage battait son plein, les choses changèrent. Regina fit une rapide valise, prenant quelques affaires, papiers et objets précieux avec elle, et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Son cœur battait à lui en faire mal et malgré le temps, elle roula sans s'arrêter jusqu'à traverser la frontière de la ville, les larmes au bord des yeux._

_Elle roula encore et encore, n'ayant pas de destination précise. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque son réservoir fut vide. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était aux portes de New York. Pensant être encore trop proche, elle se rendit à la gare routière, abandonnant sa voiture, et monta dans le premier car se présentant à elle. Elle s'endormit à son bord pour se réveiller 4h plus tard en découvrant sa nouvelle ville : Washington DC. _

_Elle soupira alors « Soit. »_

Devant lui, Regina, totalement assommée de voir son fils ici. Elle en perdit ses mots et ne put que rester prostrée quand ce dernier s'invita dans la maison. Il vagabonda son regard d'une pièce à l'autre, satisfait de voir que sa mère avait toujours ses gouts de luxe.

« Henry mais … Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Il fit volte face alors et lui sourit « Je suis venu te chercher. »

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« Yep. Dis, t'aurais quelque chose à boire ? Elle est où ta cuisine ? »

Alors qu'il entra aléatoirement dans une pièce, Regina le suivit « Par là. » dit-elle en lui montrant la pièce adjacente. Henry se posa sur une chaise haute, s'accoudant au bar et Regina lui servit un jus de fruit « Dis-moi qu'Emma sait que tu es ici. » dit-elle sur un ton las

« Huh huh … Si elle savait, elle m'aurait jamais laissé partir. »

« Mon dieu, elle doit être folle d'inquiétude ! »

« Mouais … » dit-il sans grande conviction

« Je l'étais moi quand tu as disparu à Boston. D'ailleurs … Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ? »

« En car. »

« Non, je veux dire, comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? »

« Oh facile : j'ai payé un détective privé. »

« Qu … Quoi ? »

« Yep, en ligne. Il t'a cherché pour moi et quand il t'a trouvé, je suis venu. »

« … »

« Tu … T'es fâchée ?! »

« Henry s'est terriblement dangereux ce que tu as fais ! Emma doit être morte d'inquiétude. Je vais l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne te chercher dans les plus brefs délais ! »

« NON ! » hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter la jeune femme

« Henry ? »

« Non, ne fais pas ça … Maman … Elle … Elle est pas en forme, elle pourra pas faire le voyage. »

« Que … Rien de grave ? Henry ? »

« J'ai promis de plus en parler mais toi tu sais pas alors … Ca remonte à 2 mois déjà … Maman … Elle est tombée enceinte. »

« Oh … »

« Quelques mois après ton départ, Neal a voulu faire un bébé … Et elle est tombée enceinte quelques temps plus tard. Mais y'a 2 mois, elle a saigné … Elle est tombée dans les pommes et les médecins … Les médecins ont dit qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche. » Regina fronça les sourcils, imaginant très bien la douleur de perdre son enfant. Elle ne su quoi dire alors « Depuis, elle est … Bizarre. Les médecins ont dit que ça c'était mal passé et qu'elle pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Et depuis, ça va plus trop avec Neal. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais … Il part souvent à New York pour régler des affaires. Là il est parti pour une semaine, c'est pour ça que je suis venu durant son absence, sinon il est tout le temps sur mon dos. »

Regina nota que le moment où son fils commença à la chercher était pile le moment où Emma avait fais sa fausse couche.

« … »

« S'il te plait, ramène-moi. »

« Pourquoi Henry ? Pourquoi être venu me chercher ? »

« Parce que depuis que tu es parti, c'est plus pareil là-bas. Les haricots ont bien poussé tu sais y'a près d'une cinquantaine de plants maintenant et … Grand pa' aimerait bien les tester. »

Regina comprit alors : Henry ne voulait pas partir là-bas sans elle. Elle sourit alors et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ce ne sera qu'une question d'un aller-retour, ok ? Je ne veux pas … »

Elle fut interrompue par un grésillement venant de son salon. Henry se tourna alors et vit un petit appareil blanc sur la table basse. Il fronça les sourcils « Est-ce que c'est un … » mais le son qui sortit de l'appareil lui donna la réponse avant que Regina n'ouvre la bouche : un babillement de bébé se fit entendre, puis quelques pleurs.

Sans un mot, Regina alla dans une chambre, talonnée par un Henry suspicieux. Quand il vit la chambre, il se figea alors encore plus en voyant Regina se pencher sur un petit lit à barreaux et caler dans ses bras un bébé de quelques mois.

_Regina était installée depuis quelques mois déjà à Washington. Elle avait troqué les fastes de son bureau pour les cuisines d'un grand restaurant. Ses facilités lui avaient ouvert les portes d'un restaurant réputé et aujourd'hui, elle pouvait se targuer d'être un des chefs._

_Mais depuis quelques semaines, Regina ne se sentait pas bien : nausées, étourdissements, peu d'appétit. Peu encline à aller chez le médecin, son patron l'y ait pourtant poussé et là voilà, à présent, dans le cabinet d'une doctoresse dont le dégradé capillaire oscillait entre le roux et le prune ne cessant d'attirer son regard. _

_« Bien, miss Mills. Nous avons les résultats de vos analyses. »_

_Regina, assise sur la table, triturait nerveusement ses doigts « Alors ? Je suis malade ? »_

_« Rien de grave je vous assure. »_

_« Oh … Ca se soigne ? »_

_« En effet, mais pas avant 5 mois … »_

_« 5 mois mais ….. »_

_« Vous êtes enceinte. » Une chape de plomb tomba sur les épaules de la jolie brune, elle en perdit les mots, le souffle même, elle blêmit, sentant une vague de frissons l'envahir « Miss Mills, ça va ? »_

_« Je … Enceinte ? Mais c'est impossible … De combien ? »_

_« Là est le point que je voulais aborder avec vous. »_

_« Il y a un problème avec la grossesse ? »_

_« A vrai dire oui. Vous avez fait un déni de grossesse. »_

_« Un déni ?! »_

_« Regina … Vous êtes enceinte de plus de 4 mois … »_

_« Je … J'ai besoin d'un verre je crois… » balbutia Regina_

_« A présent, c'est hors de question. »_

_« … »_

_« Le père ? »_

_« Il … Il n'y en a pas. » lança Regina en touchant alors son ventre « Je … J'ai pris à peine du poids … Comment ? »_

_« Vous ne pensiez pas tomber enceinte, votre mental prend alors le dessus sur le physique qui ne retranscrit plus ce que votre corps vit mais ce que vous pensez. »_

_« Je suis enceinte … »_

_« Et l'échographie peut nous montrer de suite le sexe de l'enfant … »_

_« … »_

_« Regina ... Je dois vous poser cette question mais … Souhaitez-vous garder l'enfant ? »_

_La jeune femme se figea alors, déboussolée. Si elle avait su qu'un jour on lui poserait une telle question … Maman … Bien sur elle l'avait été auparavant grâce à Henry. Mais la légitimité avait toujours été repoussée par la génétique. _

_A présent, elle portait la vie en elle … Peut-être n'imaginait-elle pas dans ce sens là, dans ce contexte … Mais avait-elle le droit d'enlever la vie à cet enfant qui n'avait rien demandé ?!_

_« Regina ? »_

« C'est … C'est un bébé ?! » Pour toute réponse, elle se tourna vers lui et il pu voir le regard d'amour que la jeune femme portait au bébé dans ses bras. Une pointe de jalousie plus tard, il déglutit « C'est … C'est le tien ? »

Bien évidemment, il regretta cette question aussitôt prononcée sachant qu'il venait de blesser intentionnellement sa mère.

« Oui, c'est le mien. Je suis sa mère biologique. » dit-elle sans une once de colère ou de rancœur, au contraire. Dès qu'elle posa ses yeux sur la petite chose qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, elle sourit amoureusement.

« C'est … »

« Une fille. Elle s'appelle Olivia. »

« Et le père, il est là ? »

Regina perdit son sourire alors et cajola un peu plus la petite « Il n'est plus là. »

« Oh … » Il s'approcha alors et tendit le cou pour voir le bébé, il sourit « Elle te ressemble. »

« C'est ta sœur. » s'amusa Regina

« Maman, s'il te plait, rentre avec moi. »

Regina soupira alors « Très bien. Mais il est tard. Tu dormiras ici, nous partirons demain dans la matinée. Je vais appeler Emma pour lui dire où tu es. »

« Non, elle va s'inquiéter et va vouloir venir. »

« Henry, elle va s'inquiéter toute la nuit quoiqu'il arrive. »

« … »

Le soir venu, Regina appela Emma. L'appel fut bref et efficace : Regina avait rassuré Emma sur le fait qu'Henry était avec elle, en bonne santé et en sécurité qu'elle le raccompagnerait dès le lendemain. Regina ne le montra pas, mais entendre de nouveau la voix d'Emma la ramena un an plus tôt, la ramena à Storybrooke. Elle frissonna à l'idée de revoir tous ces habitants, cette ville, ses rues, ses commerces … Elle avait refait tant bien que mal sa vie ici et elle n'était pas prête à replonger dans son passé, pas aussi vite, pas comme ça.

« Au lit. Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'Olivia. »

Elle conduisit les 2 enfants dans la chambre et déposa précautionneusement la petite dans son lit. Puis elle déplia le canapé lit pour lui. Machinalement, elle le borda comme elle avait eu l'habitude de le faire des années auparavant alors qu'à présent il flirtait avec les 14 ans.

« Merci. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Henry lui sourit alors et, à peine la porte fermée, il se releva pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le bébé endormi. Il pensa alors que le voyage et le retour allait être intéressant.

**TBC**


	2. Bienvenue

**Hey hey ! Merci a vous tous pour l'accueil de cette nouvelle fic ! **

**Je revois ainsi certains lecteurs avec plaisir et lire vos reviews et toujours aussi galvanisant !**

**Vous avez pleins de questions ? c'est compréhensible ^^ Certaines trouveront leur(s) réponse(s) dans ce chapitre, les autres dans les suivants, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais où je vais. J'ai sous mes doigts le 10ième chapitre en passe d'être fini donc vous n'êtes pas prêts d'en avoir fini avec moi :p **

**En attendant ... ENJOY ! **

* * *

**« Bienvenue »**

Regina était stressée. Pour l'occasion, elle avait posé quelques jours de congés et à présent, elle se voyait mettre sa fille dans le siège bébé et attacher le tout à l'arrière de sa voiture. Henry s'assit à ses cotés alors et lui sourit « Je vais veiller sur elle. »

« Le trajet sera certainement long, il faudra qu'elle mange … »

« Je sais, c'est pas grave, je suis pas pressé de rentrer. »

Regina lui sourit timidement : elle non plus n'était pas vraiment pressée …

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se mit au volant et prit la route. Le voyage, comme l'avait prédis Regina, avait été long et semé d'arrêts en tout genre : changer la couche, donner le biberon, puis c'était au tour d'Henry d'avoir une envie pressante. Regina le soupçonnait de vouloir retarder leur arrivée.

« Dis … Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. » lança Regina tout en restant le regard fixé sur la route

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? »

Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur le volant elle ferma brièvement les yeux « Henry, c'est compliqué … »

« C'est à cause d'Emma ? »

« Pou… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que le lendemain de ton départ, Emma a dit que c'était sa faute. »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'est sa faute ou pas si tu es partie ? »

« Non Henry, ça ne l'est pas. »

« Alors tu pourras lui dire. » dit-il presque comme un ordre

Elle repensa alors : Emma se fustigeait pour son départ ? Pourquoi s'en voulait-elle ? Cela n'avait pourtant rien à voir avec elle … N'avait-elle pas lu la lettre ? N'avait-elle pas compris les mots ? La majeure partie était expliquée dedans …

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. La route fut longue et lorsque Regina arriva aux portes de la ville, passant devant le panneau « Bienvenue à Storybrooke », son cœur rata un battement. Cela lui semblait être une éternité depuis le temps mais quand elle traversa, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : repartir.

Il était tard et les rues étaient désertes, pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Et alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la rue de l'appartement de Snow et David, Henry la freina « Nan, on a déménagé, on habite plus bas dans la rue. »

« Oh … »

« Ouais, Neal trouvait que ça commençait à faire petit. Alors on a pris un appart' plus grand. »

« Très bien. »

Et Regina n'eut aucun mal à trouver l'appartement : Emma était devant l'entrée sur le trottoir, tremblotante, bras croisés. Regina imaginait que la jeune femme était restée là des heures, les attendant fébrilement.

Quand elle gara la voiture, elle mit quelques secondes à sortir. Elle fit le premier pas, suivi d'un Henry ayant perdu sa superbe. Penaud il s'approcha de sa mère « Je vais te tuer ! » grinça Emma en l'attrapant vigoureusement par le col de sa veste avant de l'amener à elle pour l'enlacer tendrement « J'ai cru mourir de peur ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

« Désolé. »

« T'en penses pas un mot ! j'te jure ... Va chercher ton sac ! »

Il obtempéra et croisa le chemin de Regina qui se posta à quelques mètres d'Emma « Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir … Un air de déjà vu hein … » dit-elle, gênée

« Certes. »

« Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir … Pas de nouvelles depuis 1 an maintenant … »

« … »

La tension était palpable, elles ne se lâchaient pas des yeux

« Alors, comment vous allez ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« Hey maman regarde ! » Emma dévia son regard vers la voiture et vit Henry un bébé dans les bras « C'est ma p'tite sœur ! »

* * *

Emma était assise sur son canapé, Henry à ses cotés et Regina portant Olivia, en face d'eux. La jolie blonde ne cessait de fixer l'enfant, n'en revenant toujours pas.

« Henry, va nous chercher à boire … S'il te plait. »

« J'ai compris tu sais. »

« Compris quoi ? »

« Que vous vouliez parler sans m'avoir dans les pattes, pas la peine d'inventer cette excuse bidon. » dit-il en soupirant et en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

« Il est quelque peu … Pénible ces temps-ci. » lança Emma comme pour se justifier

« … »

« Elle est magnifique. » dit-elle en fixant la petite buvant avidement son lait

« Merci. »

« Quel âge elle a ? »

« 5 mois. »

« Je … Je devrais peut-être pas demander mais … Le père ? »

« Il n'existe plus. Il ne sait même pas pour elle. Il n'est même plus à Washington. »

« Oh … » Emma s'étonna mais pour autant, elle ne creusa pas de ce coté, préférant ne pas envenimer les choses et sentant le sujet assez sensible

« Bien. Une fois qu'Olivia aura fini son biberon, nous nous en irons. »

« Quoi mais … Vous venez à peine d'arriver, vous n'allez pas rouler de nuit. Vous devez vous reposer. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Regina, vous devez dormir. Ne mettez pas la vie de votre fille en danger par fierté. »

« Fierté ? »

« Je me doute bien que ce qui vous a fait partir d'ici il y a un an, vous empêche de dormir cette nuit dans cette ville … »

« … »

« Ne soyez pas stupide, j'ai une chambre d'ami. »

« … »

« Allez, venez. » Emma se leva alors et Regina la suivit dès que le biberon arriva à sa fin « Bon, c'est un peu le bordel, mais c'était normalement autre chose … »

Quand elles rentrèrent dans la chambre, Regina comprit de suite au vu du papier peint : des nuages sur un fond bleu ciel, un plafond couvert d'étoiles fluorescentes.

« Henry m'a dit … Pour vous ... ce qui vous est arrivé. »

« Oh … C'est passé maintenant, ça fait un moment … » dit-elle rapidement

« Je suis désolée. » lança Regina, un peu peinée et gênée de porter un enfant quand elle avait perdu le sien

« Vous n'avez pas à l'être, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et finalement, je suis contente que, sur les 2, c'est vous qui ayez porté la vie. » dit-elle en caressa de son index la joue de la petite « Elle est trop chou. »

« Henry m'a dit que son père s'absentait souvent … »

« Yep. Il doit régulièrement se rendre à New York, histoire de régler ses affaires en temps et en heure. Là il est parti pour une semaine, et encore heureux qu'il ne soit pas au courant pour la fuite d'Henry. »

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que ça va entre vous ? »

« C'est pas toujours rose, mais c'est la vie. On s'entend bien la plupart du temps. Les choses ont commencé à se dégrader quand … »

« Quand vous avez perdu le bébé. »

« Ouais … Je peux pas dire que j'étais facile à vivre non plus à ce moment-là. »

« C'est normal non ? Je veux dire, c'était une épreuve difficile. »

« … »

Sentant le sujet sensible, Regina changea de sujet alors qu'elle bordait correctement sa fille « Que deviennent vos parents ? Henry m'a dit que des plants d'haricots étaient arrivés à maturité. »

« Ils envisagent de faire un voyage d'essai. Ils aimeraient bien que je sois de ce voyage … »

« … Cela n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter. »

« Pas vraiment. Ah, vous savez pas la meilleure ? Devinez qui a pris votre suite au bureau du maire, je vous le donne en mille … » dit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit

« Hm, je n'en sais rien. »

« Gold. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Lui et Belle se sont mariés il y a quelques mois déjà et Belle est enceinte de 3 mois. »

« Intéressant. » s'étonna Regina de tous les changements survenus en son absence.

« C'est rien de le dire. Tout le monde se demande si le gamin va être aussi pince-sans-rire que son père. » s'amusa-t-elle. Regina sourit alors, imaginant un mini Rumple galopant dans les rues de la ville « Vous … Vous m'avez manqué. » soupira-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Regina, exerçant une petite pression « Vous êtes partie si vite … Je me suis longtemps demandé si c'était de ma faute … J'ai toujours cru que ça l'était. » Regina baissa le regard alors « Ca l'était ? »

« Non. Absolument pas. »

« C'était juste un hasard alors que vous partiez le lendemain de … De … Enfin vous voyez. »

« Oui je vois. Et oui c'était un hasard. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

Emma soupira alors et ferma brièvement les yeux, se remémorant ce moment … Il y a si longtemps.

* * *

_« Vous êtes sérieuse ?! »_

_« Absolument. »_

_« Nannn j'y crois pas bordel ! »_

_« Votre langage miss Swan ! »_

_« Oh pas de miss Swan avec moi, vous le savez maintenant. Ca fait quoi … 2 mois maintenant que les choses sont redevenus normales. Et regardez-nous, ce soir on dine ensemble au Granny's alors que mes parents gardent Henry. Tout roule. »_

_« Effectivement. »_

_« Alors, c'est sérieux ? Glass est le génie d'Aladin ? »_

_« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas qui est cet Aladin dont vous parlez mais … Oui, c'est un génie … Du moins, de ceux qui sortent de lampes magiques. »_

_« Laissez-moi deviner … Ava et Nicolas … Hansel et Gretel ? »_

_« Hm hm. »_

_« Wow … J'arrive pas encore à me rendre compte que je vis au milieu de personnages de contes qui ont bercé mon enfance. »_

_« Vous en faites partie ma chère … »_

_« Il a jamais été écris que Snow et son prince eurent une fille. »_

_« Les contes ne finissaient-ils pas par_ « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? » »

_« Mouais … C'est plus compliqué ici. Les contes parlaient pas d'une méchante reine psychopathe … Sans vouloir vous vexer. »_

_« Bien évidemment … »_

_« C'est cool qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble. » Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée « Euh … Enfin je veux dire … Pour le bien d'Henry. C'est cool qu'on s'entende bien pour qu'il puisse profiter de nous deux … » s'empressa-t-elle de justifier_

_Regina lui sourit alors et bu une gorgée de son verre de vin « Effectivement. »_

_Emma resta un moment à regarder Regina et se remémora l'évolution constante de leur relation : d'abord conflictuelle, ensuite cordiale, puis de nouveau guerrière avant de devenir amicale. Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient plus qu'évolué et les événements s'étant calmés, Emma pouvait prendre le temps de mieux connaitre et comprendre la femme qui avait élevé son fils. Elle avait toujours eu une certaine curiosité envers elle : comment en était-elle arrivée à devenir cette reine déchue, détestée de tous tout en restant une mère protectrice. _

_« Vous voulez qu'on passe demain avec Henry ? Il sera heureux de venir vous voir. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous et ce que vous avez fait dans la mine. »_

_« De ce que_ nous_ avons fait._ »

_« Exact. Alors ? »_

_« Avec plaisir. »_

_Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais en quelques secondes, elle posa sa main sur celle de la jolie brune. Elle crut que Regina la repousserait mais au contraire, son pouce vint caresser le dos de sa main. Effet de l'alcool ? Probablement « Regina … »_

_« Hm ? »_

_« On … On peut aller ailleurs ? »_

_Regina haussa un sourcil et sourit « Allons-y. »_

_Elles se levèrent alors et quittèrent le Granny's préférant snober leur voiture pour marcher un peu. Silencieuses, épaule contre épaule, elles marchèrent un long moment, longeant la rue principale pour arriver sur la plage. Emma s'arrêta alors et enleva ses chaussures avant de plonger ses pieds dans le sable._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » s'étonna Regina en voyant Emma piétiner dans le sable _

_« J'adore marcher sur la plage, venez. »_

_« Il fait trop froid, vous allez être malade. »_

_« Roh allez, soyez pas aussi coincée ! »_

_Regina hésita quelques secondes avant d'enlever à son tour ses chaussures, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jolie blonde. Chaussures en mains, elles marchèrent quelques minutes avant qu'Emma ne prenne la main de Regina pour ne plus la lâcher._

_Elle était nerveuse, comme lors d'un premier rencard. Pourtant, cela n'en était pas un. Elles avaient l'habitude maintenant de se voir au moins une fois par semaine autour d'une table ou d'un verre. Il était indéniable que leur relation s'était apaisée depuis quelques semaines pour le plus grand plaisir d'Henry qui aimait à vaquer d'une maman à une autre sans avoir le stress de froisser l'une d'entre elles. _

_Depuis quelques jours, Emma avait longuement pensé à cette évolution et s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait vraiment la direction que cela prenait. Se rapprocher de Regina, apprendre à mieux la comprendre, mieux la cerner … Aimer ce rapprochement. _

_Et ce soir, le simple fait de joindre leur main pour cette balade nocturne l'enchantait plus qu'elle ne pouvait se l'imaginer. _

_« Il fait bon finalement … » soupira Regina le nez en l'air, les yeux fermés_

_Emma la regarda alors et se surprit même à la contempler : le teint pâle par les reflets de la lune, les cheveux noirs de jais soulevés par une légère brise … Elle était magnifique. Et quand Regina, n'ayant pas de réponse, ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête, elle trouva sur son chemin, les lèvres d'Emma qui se posèrent rapidement et maladroitement sur les siennes. _

_Surprise, elle sursauta et quand Emma recula pour juger de sa réaction, elle sentit le feu monter à ses joues._

_« Je … Désolée, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça … Désolée … » dit-elle en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches arrières de jeans, le regard fixé sur ses pieds cachés dans le sable_

_Regina sourit alors et s'approcha de la jeune femme, lui caressa la joue pour attirer son attention puis, d'un mouvement tendre, elle l'embrassa à son tour, d'un baiser doux. Elle enferma le visage d'Emma entre ses mains et cette dernière sortit les siennes de ses poches pour les poser sur ses hanches, toutes deux abandonnant leurs chaussures qui tombèrent sans bruit sur le sable. _

_Après un moment, elles se séparèrent et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Sans un mot, elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, cette fois-ci de manière plus sensuelle, plus crue, leur langue devenant plus curieuses. A bout de souffle, elles prirent quelques secondes. _

_Elles se sourient avant de continuer à marcher un moment quand le froid devint plus mordant, elles décidèrent de rentrer, Emma raccompagnant Regina jusqu'à chez elle. Et sur le pas de la porte, Emma s'approcha de nouveau de la jolie brune « Bonne nuit. »_

_« Bonne nuit. »_

_« C'était … Une chouette soirée. » s'amusa-t-elle « Surtout la fin. »_

_Regina lui sourit, rougissant « Oui … En effet. »_

_« Je … Bon, je vais te laisser alors. » Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois « Merde, je savais que t'embrassais bien mais là … »_

_Regina ne put que sourire à cet enfantillage caractéristique de la jolie blonde « Charmant … »_

_« Oh ça va, je suis sûre que tu le savais ! »_

_Elles rirent ensemble avant qu'Emma ne prenne sa main « Dis … Je … J'ai pas envie de me presser ni rien mais … J'ai pas envie qu'on cache ça. Je veux dire, j'ai menti plusieurs fois à Henry et ça c'est pas super bien passé … Alors, si tu veux on … On pourrait lui dire … demain ? »_

_Regina se raidit alors : tout allait si vite. Pourquoi ne pas juste profiter du moment ? De l'instant présent, seulement toutes les deux, innocemment sur la plage ?_

_« Et Neal ? »_

_« Oh Neal … Y'a bien longtemps que y'a plus rien. Je veux dire, c'était mon premier amour, celui qui m'a donné Henry, je le renierais jamais mais … C'est plus pareil. Je me sens moins proche de lui que de toi …Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien … Quand je suis avec lui, je sais pas quoi dire ou faire … Et mes parents qui me poussent continuellement dans ses bras, ça en devient ridicule. Au moins, quand ils sauront pour toi, ils hurleront au scandale, mais ils me foutront la paix avec Neal. »_

_« Il est fort probable qu'ils n'acceptent pas la situation. »_

_« On a eu affaire à des choses bien plus terribles que ça, surtout ces derniers temps. Et on s'en est toujours sorti. J'ai pas envie de te presser ni rien … Je veux juste pas vivre ça comme une clandestine, toujours à me cacher des autres, à me demander si quelqu'un nous a vu sous ce porche avec que je t'embrassais. A vrai dire, je me fous même de ce que les gens pensent. Je veux dire légitimer mes actes, parce que si je me cache, ça montrerait que j'ai honte … Alors que c'est tout le contraire. »_

_Regina lui sourit alors timidement et lui prit les mains « Nous verrons cela demain. Il est tard. »_

_« Ouais … Un dernier baiser pour clôturer cette fin de soirée géniale ? »_

_Regina sourit et pour toute réponse elle se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle recula, lâcha sa main et disparut derrière sa porte, laissant une Emma rêveuse sur le pas de la porte. _

* * *

« C'est donc un pur hasard qu'après notre soirée plutôt intime, tu te sois enfuie sans un mot en plein milieu de la nuit ? »

« … »

« Regina … »

« Ecoute, je … Tu as raison, je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de dormir. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et savait très bien que si Regina avait décidé de se taire, il était hors de question de lui faire changer d'avis.

« Ok … Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser repartir demain sans qu'on ait une conversation ensemble. » Elle se leva et alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre, elle se retourna « Et ne compte pas partir en pleine nuit, j'ai fermé toutes les issues et planqué les clés ! » puis elle ferma la porte, laissant Regina cachant non sans mal un sourire amusé.

La jeune femme se coucha près de sa fille qui dormait déjà profondément.

Regina avait redouté ce retour et à juste titre. A présent, elle ne pouvait plus fuir, il fallait qu'elle fasse face à ses responsabilités… Ou alors se laisser au mensonge comme elle l'avait fait depuis 1 an maintenant.

**TBC**

* * *

**Pas de chapitre posté samedi pour cause de présence au Paris Manga ce WE ...**

**Prochaine suite le mercredi 9 Oct donc ^^**


	3. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour, bonjour, comment allez-vous ?**

J'ai une question : je ne reçois plus les notifications par mails comme quoi j'ai posté une nouvelle suite ou encore que j'ai des reviews ou encore mes alertes de reviews de fics que je lis... Est-ce que ca fait pareil chez vous ou pas ?!

**Bref, je tenais aussi à répondre à quelques questions : **

Swbpz** : Je te l'accorde, le ton de cette dernière fic est volontairement moins coloré ou gai, un peu plus direct. Le fait est que tu comprendras pourquoi dans pas longtemps. Néanmoins, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout de même.**

Stella** : Alors le passage du vouvoiement au tutoiement : tout d'abord Emma la vouvoie parce qu'elles ne se sont pas vues depuis près d'un an, il y a donc une certaine distance entre elles, mais quand Emma se remémore et comprend que Regina n'est pas fermée au sujet "bisou", elle se détend et la tutoie de nouveau pour ré-instaurer un climat de complicité.**

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre ...Avec une belle fin comme je les aime :p**

** ENJOY !**

* * *

**Retrouvailles **

La nuit fut mouvementée pour Regina : elle ne trouva le sommeil que bien plus tard dans la nuit, se tournant et retournant dans le lit, ne pensant qu'à la confrontation avec Emma le lendemain. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Comment se justifier ? Comprendrait-elle alors son choix ?

C'est avec les babillements de sa fille qu'elle se leva. Elle la porta tendrement jusqu'à la cuisine quand elle fut surprise par la présence d'Emma.

« Déjà debout ? »

« Yep. Je dors peu … Alors, elle a faim ? »

« Oui, je peux me servir de ta gazinière ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. Je peux t'aider ? »

« Si tu pouvais la tenir le temps que je prépare son biberon. » Regina lui tendit Olivia, à défaut d'avoir un couffin à disposition. Emma hésita avant de la prendre maladroitement « Ca va ? » demanda Regina en voyant l'air peu rassuré d'Emma

« Ouais, ouais … Y'a … Y'a pas une histoire de tête à tenir ou un truc comme ça ? »

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de sourire « Tu dois faire attention certes, mais elle l'a tient toute seule à présent. »

« Oh ok. Tu sais … J'ai … J'ai jamais eu de bébé dans les bras … » Regina ne répondit pas mais écouta attentivement, préparant le biberon « Quand j'ai accouché d'Henry … Ils … Ils m'ont demandé si je voulais le tenir. J'ai hésité mais j'ai dis non. Je l'ai simplement vu dans les bras de l'infirmière. Il était encore tout fripé et violet … »

« Tu n'as jamais regretté de ne pas l'avoir tenu ? »

« Si … Mais je me disais que si je l'avais tenu … J'aurais été incapable de le laisser partir. »

Regina comprit, elle avait ressenti la même chose en tenant Henry pour la première fois ou encore Olivia : ce sentiment bizarre qu'on peut s'attacher à un petit être qu'on ne connait que depuis quelques minutes et de se sentir lié à lui à jamais.

« Je comprends. »

« Alors, tu vois, je suis pas super à l'aise avec ces petits bouts de chou. Ils sont si petits, si fragiles et ils dépendent tant de nous. »

« … »

« Neal … Neal m'en a voulu. Il disait que c'était ma faute. » Regina se crispa alors mais n'osa pas prononcé un mot « Il disait que j'étais pas assez maternelle, que je voulais pas vraiment cet enfant et que c'était pour ça que je l'avais perdu. »

« Il n'avait pas le droit de te dire ça. » dit-elle en faisant volte-face

« Mais en un sens, il avait raison. Quand j'ai été à la clinique … Ils m'ont dis que je devais rester allonger le plus possible. Mais je devenais dingue à rien faire … Alors, j'ai repris le travail, évidemment … C'était rien de comparable à mon job avant : j'allais plus sur le terrain, je jouais qu'au réceptionniste mais … Ca me convenait. »

« … »

« Et puis y'a eu cette douleur … J'étais à plus de 5mois de grossesse, mon ventre s'arrondissait à peine. On avait déjà peint les murs de sa chambre et on pensait à des prénoms. On a pas voulu savoir le sexe. Neal voulait un autre fils … Et moi … J'en sais rien. Je me projetais mal … Peut-être que j'ai perdu l'enfant parce que je ne le souhaitais pas assez fort. »

« Non Emma, tu ne peux pas t'accuser de ça. » Mais la vérité était que Regina ne savait pas quoi dire pour la rassurer « Tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Un peu quand même … Mais j'ai fais mon deuil … Et du bébé et de mon enfantement. »

« … »

Emma lâcha un petit rire nerveux « C'est bizarre, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais stérile … Et finalement, c'est toi qui a un bébé et moi qui ne peux plus en faire. »

« Ce n'est pas une compétition. »

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir élever un enfant, je veux dire … Un bébé : connaitre les couches, les nuits courtes, les biberons … » elle parlait tout en fixant amoureusement son regard vers la petite portée par ses doux mouvements

« C'est prêt. »

Regina alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, suivi d'Emma. Une fois assises, elle lui donna la petite qui se jeta avidement sur son biberon.

« Elle te ressemble vraiment beaucoup … » Regina sourit « Tu dis que le père est inconnu … »

« Je le connais. Je ne veux simplement plus entendre parler de lui. »

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que ça s'est mal passé ? »

« Il n'est simplement rien pour moi, ni pour Olivia. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir couché av… »

« Ca suffit ! » lança Regina plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. En sentant sa fille s'agiter, elle se calma « Je … Je ne suis pas venue ici pour une inquisition, mais simplement pour ramener Henry sain et sauf. Maintenant, que c'est fait, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« … »

« … »

« Avant ça, j'aimerais que tu m'assures que tu ne t'es pas enfuie à cause de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'assure. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi être partie si vite, sans un mot ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils « J'ai laissé un mot. Une lettre pour être précise, sur le comptoir de la cheminée. »

« Je … On a rien trouvé en arrivant … »

« Oh. »

Un long, trop long silence s'installa ... Mais Emma, n'y tenant plus, gigota avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme

« Tu veux un café ? »

« Oui merci. »

Emma s'absenta quelques minutes, le temps pour Olivia de finir son biberon. Emma lui tendit alors sa tasse que la jolie brune accepta tout en berçant doucement sa fille.

« Alors, pourquoi être partie ? »

« Tu ne lâches jamais … » soupira Regina

« Jamais. Pas quand je t'ouvre mon cœur, que je sens une réciprocité et que le lendemain tu disparais et qu'on ait plus de nouvelles de toi durant un an. Pas quand je t'embrasse, que je te dis que je veux passer du temps avec toi et Henry et que tu t'en vas sans rien me dire. »

« Mais tu as su rebondir … Tu as formé une famille avec Neal et Henry. »

« Regina, ce n'est qu'un placebo. Je ne t'ai pas remplacé par Neal … Il a jamais été à ta hauteur. Ok, j'ai failli avoir un enfant avec lui mais … Après m'être posée 10 000 questions sur le pourquoi, je me suis dis que tu t'étais foutue de moi … Que tu avais essayé de m'amadouer pour te rapprocher un peu plus d'Henry. Je t'en ais voulu, j'ai été en colère après moi, puis après toi. Et quand j'ai finalement décidé de tourner la page en me disant que tu ne reviendrais pas, Neal a été là, ça a été un soutien … Et je me suis rabattue sur lui. »

« … »

Emma se pencha vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses « Regina, j'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, malgré mon ressentiment envers toi. J'ai jamais pu oublier nos baisers et cette merveilleuse et unique soirée. J'ai été frustrée et, au début, j'ai cru que ma volonté de vouloir le dire aux autres t'avait fait peur et que c'était la raison de ton départ. »

« Ce … Ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Alors tu vas repartir en me laissant comme ça ? Sans explications ? »

« Je ne te dois rien. »

« Ah ouais ? T'es sérieuse ? »

« … »

« Maman ? » Les 2 femmes se tournèrent alors vers Henry, encore endormi « Vous vous disputez ? »

Emma se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux « Non chéri … Tu veux ton petit dej ? »

« Hm hm … » Il se dirigea vers Regina et posa une main délicate sur le front d'Olivia « Elle a bien dormi ? »

« A vrai dire … Ta mère avait raison, elle avait besoin de dormir. C'est la première fois qu'elle dort sans se réveiller durant la nuit. »

« Tu t'en vas bientôt ? »

« Oui Henry. »

« Je pourrais venir te voir ? Toi et Olivia ? »

Regina jeta un regard vers Emma qui les regardait en silence. Elle opina de la tête en guise de « _comme tu veux_ » avant de retourner aux céréales.

« On verra … Maintenant tu connais mon adresse. Mais s'il te plait. Ne t'enfuis plus de chez toi, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Je vais baigner et changer Olivia. » Elle embrassa Henry sur le front avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain. Le garçonnet alla s'asseoir au comptoir et fixa sa mère :

« Quoi ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil

« Vous parliez de quoi ? »

« De rien. »

« Tu mens. » dit-il en plongeant sa cuillère dans ses céréales « T'arrêtes pas de mentir … »

« Henry … »

« Nan, j'en ais marre. Pourquoi tu me dis pas la vérité ? Je suis grand maintenant. »

« Henry, ce sont des choses de grands. Et pour l'instant, quoi que tu penses, tu ne l'es pas encore. Tu es un enfant qui a certes vécu des choses mais tu n'as que 13 ans à peine. »

« … »

« Maintenant fini tes céréales. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et quand Emma ouvrit elle eut la surprise d'y voir Snow et David « Il est rentré ? » s'enquit la petite brune sur un ton inquiet

« Oui, hier soir. »

« Mon Dieu … » soupira-t-elle, rassurée « Comment ? »

« Quelqu'un l'a ramené. »

« Qui ? » A ce moment-là, Regina sortit de la salle de bain, Olivia dans les bras, laissant Snow et David sans voix « Ma… Mais … Regina ? »

« Yep, c'est elle qui l'a ramené. Il était parti la retrouver. »

« La retrouver ? » demanda David

« Comme il l'avait fait 3 ans plus tôt pour moi. Entrez. »

« Oh, on voudrait pas vous déranger on … On voulait juste savoir si Henry était revenu et … Regina … »

La jeune femme s'approcha, un léger sourire gêné sur les lèvres « Bonjour Snow. »

« Bon… Bonjour. Regina ça fait si longtemps … Et qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le bébé somnolant dans ses bras

« C'est Olivia. Ma fille. »

Une légère absence de Snow ainsi qu'un silence gêné comblèrent les quelques secondes qui suivirent avant qu'Henry ne prenne la parole « Elle est belle hein ! »

« Très Henry, très belle. »

« Vous voulez entrer 5minutes ? »

« Non on ne veut pas s'imposer … Pourquoi ne pas tous se retrouver au Granny's pour déjeuner ? »

« Oh non, je comptais partir ce matin, nous avons beaucoup de route. »

« De la route ? »

« Elle vit à Washington. » éclaircit Emma devant l'insistance de Snow

« Oh … Regina, s'il te plait. Nous avons beaucoup à rattraper. »

« … » Regina sentit alors la main d'Henry se glisser dans la sienne et elle pouvait sentir le regard suppliant d'Emma sur elle, elle soupira alors « Bien, mais seulement pour manger, nous partirons ensuite. »

« Bien, parfait ! A tout à l'heure ! » lança joyeusement Snow avant de disparaitre avec David

« C'est cool que tu restes ! » s'enjoua Henry

« Hey, va finir tes pop tarts ! »

« Des Pop tarts pour le petit déjeuner ? Sérieusement Emma ? »

« Ouais bah j'ai pas toujours le temps de lui faire des pancakes moi … » grommela-t-elle « Je vais prendre une douche. Je te laisse Henry, bon courage. »

« Hey ! » s'insurgea le petit garçon

Et alors qu'Emma disparut, Regina cala le bébé sur le canapé, entourée par des coussins pour s'assurer de sa stabilité, puis vint dans la cuisine « Des pancakes ? »

« Maman va te tuer … »

« C'est elle qui a insisté pour que je reste, elle va en subir les conséquences. » lança Regina en brandissant une spatule, sous le regard amusé de son fils

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi Henry, toi aussi. »

« Pourquoi t'as jamais appelé ? Je sais … Je sais pas pourquoi t'es parti, mais j'me suis toujours dis que si tu étais quelque part, tu pourrais toujours nous appeler pour nous dire que ça allait. »

« … »

« A un moment, je t'ai même cru morte … Mais maman était sûre que non. Elle disait qu'elle le sentait. »

« Henry … Je … J'étais perdue et je … Je savais que si je reprenais contact avec vous, je craquerais et je reviendrais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici pour que tu t'enfuies et ne veuilles plus revenir ?! »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« Je te fais tes pancakes tout de suite. »

« Mais … »

« Henry, s'il te plait. »

Regina clôtura la conversation et elle confectionna les pancakes dans un silence religieux. Une fois servis, Henry les dégusta avec plaisir et nostalgie. Avec le retour d'Emma, les questions que la paire avait pour Regina fusèrent, mais à chaque fois elle esquivait, détournait la conversation, ou simplement restait muette.

Mais tant Emma qu'Henry voulait comprendre pourquoi, un soir, elle s'était enfuie alors que tout redevenait normal en ville, que les choses allaient de mieux en mieux entre elle et le reste de la ville, qu'elle y retrouvait une place.

« Je vais prendre une douche, tu peux veiller sur Olivia en attendant ? »

« Moi ? Mais … »

« Elle dort, tu as juste à la surveiller, rien de plus. »

Peu rassurée Emma accepta tout de même, Regina ne lui laissant pas le choix. Cette dernière s'engouffra dans la douche et, en sentant l'eau brulante sur sa peau, elle repensa à la situation : allait-elle pouvoir garder son secret assez longtemps ? Pourrait-elle tenir encore quelques heures ?

**OoO**

Le midi, les 4 se rendirent au Granny's où Snow et David les attendaient déjà. Tous s'assirent dans une palpable gêne et un silence s'installa avant que Ruby ne se pointe et ne propose le menu du jour.

« Rub' … Hamburgers, frites pour tout le monde. » Mais Ruby n'avait d'yeux que pour Regina qui avait sur ses genoux, une petite fille « Rub', t'es là ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. Je vous amène ça. » dit-elle en s'éloignant

Regina sourit alors « Certaines choses ne changent pas … »

« Que tu crois. Devine avec qui elle est en couple ? »

« Qui ? »

« Killian. »

« Sérieusement ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil

« Yep. » s'amusa Emma

« Alors, Regina … Que deviens-tu ? » coupa Snow, qui ne tenait plus

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Regina ne soupire, prête à parler « Je vis à Washington. Je travaille dans un des plus grands restaurant de la ville. »

« C'est vrai ? » lança Henry, surpris « Je savais que tu étais la meilleure cuisinière de Storybrooke ! » lança-t-il alors que le regard de Granny dévia méchamment sur lui

« Je suis chef en second. J'habite non loin. »

« Et tu as eu cet enfant donc … »

« Olivia. Elle s'appelle Olivia. »

« Le père ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Le père vit ailleurs. Il n'est pas au courant pour Olivia et c'est très bien ainsi. C'était une erreur … »

Sentant le sujet sensible, Snow dévia la conversation sur un autre sujet et le déjeuner se passa ainsi. Plus d'une fois, Snow nota le succinct rapprochement entre sa fille et la belle brune, mais ne releva pas.

Une fois l'heure passée, Regina décida qu'il était temps de repartir, malgré les supplications d'Emma et d'Henry. Et alors qu'ils sortaient tous du restaurant, ils croisèrent avec surprise Neal qui sortait de sa voiture.

« Neal ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je reviens plutôt, mes affaires ont été bouclé plus vite que prévu. Vous étiez pas à la maison alors, vu l'heure, j'me suis dis que je vous trouv… C'est … Regina ? » dit-il en écarquillant les yeux comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Il hallucina encore plus en voyant ce qu'elle portait dans les bras « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

« Neal … Elle est passée pour … Euh … Pour régler quelques affaires elle aussi … Pour … Pour la maison … » tenta d'expliquer Emma pour cacher la fuite de son fils

« Vraiment ? Un an plus tard ? » s'étonna-t-il mais il comprit que quelque chose se tramait en voyant Henry se cacher plus encore derrière ses grands-parents « Henry ? Y'a un problème ? »

« … »

« Emma, dis-moi la vérité ! »

« Je ferais mieux de partir … » lança Regina, sentant la tension montée d'un cran

« Non, vous restez. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous revenez comme ça ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose ? Je pars 3 jours et quand je reviens … »

« Neal, calme-toi. » soupira Emma

« Non ! Dites-moi ? Et c'est quoi ce bébé ? » dit-il en pointa Regina du doigt. Se sentant agressée, Regina recula et protégeant sa fille. Emma s'interposa entre eux et prit la main de la jolie brune sans s'en rendre compte. Quand Neal le vit, il serra sa mâchoire « Il se passe quoi ici ? »

« Rien Neal. Henry … Henry est simplement heureux de retrouv… »

« Il s'est enfui c'est ça ? Et c'est elle qui l'a ramené ? Elle a pas ramené que lui visiblement. » dit-il en lançant un regard mauvais vers Regina et l'enfant

« Peu importe, je m'en vais. » lança Regina

« Vous osez revenir ici avec un gosse alors que vous n'avez même pas été foutu de vous occuper d'Henry sans essayer de le tuer au passage ?! Vous essayez quoi ? De vous racheter en nous prouvant que vous pouvez être une bonne mère ? C'est une blague ! Vous pensez revenir dans la famille ?! Vous avez été la pire des garces en tentant de tuer au moins une fois chaque membre de cette famille, vous n'y êtes pas la bienvenue ! »

« Ca suffit Neal ! » cria Emma en voyant les larmes aux yeux de Regina qui pâlissait à vu d'oeil

« Mon fils s'enfuit, il attend que je parte, et quand je reviens … » il ne termina pas sa phrase et recula alors pour remonter dans sa voiture et se diriger vers leur appartement sous les yeux d'Emma et des autres

« Bon … Ca c'est fait. » lança-t-elle « Henry on va y aller, faut qu'on parle. Regina, tu …»

« Non, je vais y aller, vraiment … »

« Attends ! » dit-elle en la rattrapant un peu plus loin « Laisse tomber ce que ce crétin a dis ! Ca en vaut pas la peine. Tu mérites d'être heureuse aussi … »

« Peu importe, je ne le serais plus ici. Je pars. »

« Je t'en pris, reste … » lança Emma en l'attrapant par les épaules « J'ai besoin de toi … J'ai besoin qu'on parle, qu'on voit si … »

« Si quoi ? »

« Si on peut reprendre là où on s'en était arrêté. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et recula « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu as Neal et Henry … Personne n'acceptera ça, personne. Neal l'a dit, je ne mérite pas le bonheur, en tout cas pas ici. »

« Ne me fais pas ça Regina, je supporterais pas ton départ une deuxième fois. »

« Désolée, mais c'est ainsi. »

Regina recula alors, jeta un regard vers Henry qui se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras « Maman … »

« Sois sage. » lui murmura-t-elle doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Puis elle installa Olivia dans son siège auto avant de monter à son tour. Après un dernier regard, elle démarra le moteur, les larmes aux yeux, et s'en alla, laissant Emma et Henry sur le trottoir.

**OoO**

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste ici, pas maintenant … Elle devait partir tant l'air lui manquait. Au loin, elle voyait la pancarte « _vous quittez Storybrooke_ », elle jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur et vit qu'Olivia somnolait déjà. Elle sourit alors et quand elle passa la pancarte, elle sentit le flux de magie s'évanouir et s'échapper d'elle, comme ses problèmes et ses secrets liés à cette ville.

Quand tout à coup, sans qu'elle sache d'où, une voiture la heurta, la faisant dévier de sa course pour se crasher quelques mètres en contrebas dans un fossé ... Puis le noir total.

**TBC**


	4. Vérité

**Hello hello ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Alors, voici **THE** chapitre crucial. Celui qui va éclaircir vos lanternes ^^**

**J'ai beaucoup lu dans vos reviews la théorie du "bébé magique" ... J'avoue que, pour moi, cette notion a toujours été un peu trop utopique : créer la vie par la magie, même entre 2 êtres de même sexe ... Je trouve ça un peu gros. **

**Vous comprendrez ici, qu'il n'en est rien. Que la vérité est tout autre ... Et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir :/ **

**J'attends de vives réactions de votre part suite à ce chapitre, mais je vous promets que je sais où je vais.**

**/!\ Pour cela, ce chapitre est RATED M+ pour la situation et le langage ****/!\**

* * *

**Vérité  
**

Elle était encore sous le choc, tout engourdie. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Quand elle jeta un œil sur son rétroviseur fêlé, elle vit un mince filet de sang de sa tempe gauche. Machinalement, elle tenta de se défaire de sa ceinture afin de se tourner pour voir comment allait sa fille.

Elle ne vit pas une silhouette s'approcher de sa voiture et, en quelques secondes, ouvrir la porte arrière et extirper le siège auto. Regina, harnachée, ne pu rien faire que de voir sa fille se faire emporter par un inconnu.

Alors qu'elle se débattait avec sa ceinture, la silhouette revint à sa hauteur et avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de dire quoique se soit, un lourd poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, l'assommant une nouvelle fois.

Inconsciente, elle ne sentit pas l'inconnu lui arracher sa ceinture avec un couteau, avant de l'extirper sans ménagement de la carcasse de la voiture pour la trainer sur le sol.

**OoO**

Elle entendit des pleurs en fond, comme un écho. C'est ce qui l'extirpa de son inconscience, les pleurs de sa fille. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et vit tout d'abord flou. Elle distinguait à peine l'endroit où elle se trouvait : dans la forêt ? Une cabane probablement ? Un chalet ? Peu importe, c'était du bois et il faisait froid, preuve qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ou d'isolation.

Quelques meubles par-ci par-là mais elle, elle se trouvait à même le sol, les mains attachées au dessus de sa tête et ses pieds étaient attachés. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien comme si un être minuscule jouait du tambour.

Elle grommela et vit une rapide ombre passer devant ses yeux, elle sursauta.

« Enfin réveillée ! » lança une voix masculine « Allez, bouge ! » dit-il en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les jambes, ce qui la réveilla définitivement. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux en grand et tomba nez à nez avec …

« Ne… Neal … » soupira-t-elle

L'homme était devant elle, accroupi, un sourire carnassier sur le visage « Et ouais … Quel chance que je sois revenu à temps hein … » Il se leva alors, Regina le suivant du regard « Sinon, j'aurais loupé cette petite surprise. » Il s'avança vers une table où était posé le siège auto.

« Olivia ... Laissez là ! » hurla-t-elle

Neal se mit à ricaner « Olivia hein, c'est son prénom ? C'est pas moche … Je me demande quel homme tu as bien pu berner pour qu'il t'engrosse … »

« … »

Il se tourna vers elle et pencha la tête sur le coté « Alors ? »

« … »

« Dis-moi quel âge elle a ? »

« … »

« Je dirais … Pas plus de 4 ou 5 mois … J'y connais pas grand-chose à vrai dire … Vu que le seul enfant que j'ai pu avoir, je n'ai pas pu l'élever à cause de toi … »

« … »

« … Et de ton foutu sort de merde ! » argua-t-il. Puis il reporta son attention vers le bébé et la pris dans ses bras, ce qui causa à Regina une sueur froide

« Laisse-là ! »

« Pourquoi ? J'ai bien le droit de la porter non ? » Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le col, tenant le bébé de l'autre main « T'aurais jamais du revenir sale garce ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu as pris un risque en amenant ce bébé avec toi … T'as peur de rien hein ? Tu te crois intouchable ! Pourtant, t'as bien vu que tu l'étais pas. » Regina ne pu contenir ses larmes alors, ce qui causa un large sourire de Neal « Pleure, ça changera rien. Alors, cette gamine, elle a quel âge ? Réponds ! » dit-il en la secouant un peu plus, causant les pleurs d'Olivia.

« Je … Elle a 5 mois à peine … » soupira-t-elle en désespoir de cause

Neal écarquilla alors les yeux, se releva en fixant la petite qu'il berçant doucement dans ses bras « Chut, chut … » Regina aurait voulu user de ses pouvoirs mais quand elle agita les mains, du moins ce qu'elle pouvait, rien ne se passa « T'essaies de faire quoi là ? On est pas à Storybrooke, cette cabane est à l'extérieur. Ici, t'as pas de pouvoir, t'es rien. »

« Redonne moi ma fille, ne lui fait pas de mal ! »

Il sourit alors et serra la petite un peu plus contre lui « Pourquoi je lui ferais du mal hein ? C'est aussi ma fille non ? »

Regina explosa en pleurs alors tandis que le sourire jubilatoire de Neal s'agrandissait.

* * *

_Regina suivit des yeux la voiture d'Emma s'éloigner. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas : cette soirée avait été idyllique du repas aux baisers, de la promenade sur la plage à cet au revoir tendre. Bien évidemment, pleins de questions émergèrent dans sa tête : personne ne serait de leur coté, personne ne croirait en elles 2. Henry serait peut-être leur seul soutien. _

_Mais pourtant, elle voulait y croire, comme une lumière au bout d'un tunnel … Comme si, des ruines avaient été sa vie, émergeaient des bourgeons prometteurs. _

_Elle rentra alors, la fraicheur lui tombant sur les épaules, et ferma sa porte d'entrée. Elle déposa son manteau et défit ses chaussures. Pour se détendre, elle se servit un verre de whisky et s'affala dans son canapé et bien vite la tête vint à lui monter, aidée par la fatigue, quand on frappa à sa porte._

_Se relevant difficilement, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et quand elle ouvrit, elle eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver Neal._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez. »_

_« Vous parler, je peux ? »_

_Grimaçant, elle le laissa pourtant entrer « Que voulez-vous ? »_

_« N'approchez plus d'Emma. » dit-il simplement_

_Regina ne pu lâcher qu'un ricanement amusé « Sérieusement ? »_

_« Sérieusement. N'approchez plus de ma famille Regina. Vous avez fait déjà assez de mal. N'envenimez pas les choses maintenant que tout revient à la normal. On aspire tous à une vie paisible à présent. »_

_« Mais moi aussi. » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil_

_« Votre vie n'est pas avec Emma. » Elle se figea alors « Vous croyez pas que j'ai pas compris votre manège depuis quelques temps ? »_

_« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_« Je vous vois : vous passez du temps ensemble, avec Henry aussi. Vous pensez pouvoir m'écarter de l'équation hein ? C'est MON fils … A moi et à Emma. »_

_« J'ai élevé Henry ses 10 premières années, je suis autant sa mère que vous son père, si ce n'est plus. Les gênes ne font pas tout monsieur Cassidy. »_

_Son air condescendant ne plut pas à Neal qui sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle « Je vous préviens. N'approchez plus d'Emma. »_

_« Qui êtes-vous pour me dire quoi faire ou qui voir ? Vous oubliez qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable. »_

_Il grimaça alors et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à coller son nez au sien « Parce que vous croyez vraiment que vous me faites peur hein ? Vous n'êtes rien Regina … Si ce n'est une sorcière qui n'est plus rien. Vous avez tout perdu, alors vous essayez de grappiller le bonheur des autres. »_

_« Vous dites n'import… »_

_« Ah oui ? Et embrasser ma femme ça vous est venu comme ça ? » Regina se figea alors « Vous croyez que je vous ais pas vu hein ? Emma qui me dit qu'elle dine dehors et quand je la suis, je me rends compte que c'est vous qu'elle voit. » Regina écarquilla les yeux en voyant dans ceux de Neal quelque chose qui l'effraya « Ouais, sur la plage, je vous ais suivi … C'est répugnant ! » dit-il en la poussant légèrement. Elle tituba alors et tandis qu'elle leva ses mains pour se débarrasser de l'homme, il sortit de sa poche un teaser et l'électrocuta. _

_Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, le corps engourdi en grognant de douleur._

_« Tu n'es qu'une vermine … Un parasite qui s'accroche pour pourrir la vie des autres. » Neal se pencha sur elle « Tu croyais que j'allais venir te voir sans prendre mes précautions ? » ricana-t-il « Tu ne toucheras jamais plus Emma, elle est à moi ! »_

_Regina rigola alors et essayant de se mettre sur le coté pour se relever mais Neal lui donna un coup de pied afin qu'elle reste allongée « Oh non, tu vas nulle part. Je vais te faire comprendre que tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici, dans cette ville et dans la vie de ma famille. »_

_Il se mit à califourchon sur elle, immobilisant ses bras et son torse, un sourire sadique sur le visage « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te trouver hein ? » Il attrapa les bords de la chemise de Regina et tira violemment dessus, faisant sauter tous les boutons « Intéressant… » _

_Il l'attrapa à la gorge alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre « Reste tranquille, tu peux rien faire. » Il lui mit alors une sévère gifle qui l'assomma partiellement. Il se releva alors, et défit la boucle de son pantalon, puis le déboutonna. _

_Regina se réveilla à peine quand il l'électrocuta une nouvelle fois, annihilant définitivement les chances de la jeune femme de se défendre. Il tomba à genoux et releva la jupe de la jeune femme, inerte « Tu n'es rien … Et après ça, tu seras une moins que rien, une souillure de plus à mettre sur son palmarès ! Tu as détruit ma vie, tu as détruit ma chance de vivre heureux avec Emma et mon fils ! Et maintenant tu crois que tu vas me la reprendre une nouvelle fois ?! »_

_Il arracha sa culotte, la força à écarter les jambes. Regina n'était qu'un pantin sans force, le corps engourdi. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer et elle était incapable de se défendre, elle qui avait été la plus grande sorcière d'un pays enchanté … _

_A présent, il était sur elle, elle sentait son souffle chaud et puant l'alcool sur elle. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, anesthésié par les coups d'électricité et, dans ce chaos, elle fut presque heureuse de ne plus pouvoir le sentir quand il entra en elle violemment et sans égards._

_« Tu vois … Après ça, elle t'approchera plus. » dit-il fièrement en donnant des coups de reins violents, griffant ses cuisses, l'attrapant par le cou pour qu'elle regarde dans sa direction, pour qu'elle regarde son sourire vainqueur alors qu'il était en train de la souiller._

_Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, espérant que ce calvaire s'arrête vite. en un sens, elle pensait à ses premières fois avec le roi où les échanges étaient peu consentis et totalement dénués d'amour et de tendresse. A l'époque, elle était faible et jeune … Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire face à cet homme abjecte. _

_Elle tenta tout de même quelques mouvements de défense mais rien n'était efficace. Elle pensa que cela dura une éternité, et se trouva à être presque soulagée quand elle le sentit venir en elle dans un mouvement et un son rauque. _

_Il sortit tout aussi violemment d'elle et se rhabilla sans attendre, libérant son corps du poids du sien « Tu es pathétique … » dit-il en la voyant se recroqueviller sur elle-même « Maintenant tu sais ce que c'est de souffrir et de perdre le peu de chose qui nous reste. »_

_« … »_

_Il s'accroupit près d'elle et tira d'un coup sec sur ses cheveux afin qu'elle le regarde « Regarde-moi bien : s'il te reste un tant soit peu d'amour propre et de dignité, tu vas partir de cette ville … Tu vas partir et ne jamais revenir, tu m'entends ? » Il tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux_

_« Ou… Oui … » balbutia-t-elle_

_« Bien. Evidemment, tu n'en parleras jamais à Emma. Si tu le fais, je nierais et tu passeras encore pour la menteuse de service. Tu te feras haïr de nouveau de tous, y compris d'Henry. Tu veux pas qu'il pense que tu es une trainée hein ?!»_

_Regina sanglota alors et Neal lâcha sa prise. Il se releva et la regarda, contemplant son œuvre « Mouais, je vois pas ce qu'elle te trouve … T'as rien d'exceptionnel, mais tu sais quoi » Il l'attrapa par la gorge et la releva, la mettant sur ses pieds « Ce qu'il y a de bien c'est que moi je vais lui faire l'amour dans les jours à venir, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tes baisers répugnants. Elle t'oubliera parce qu'elle sait au fond d'elle tu n'es pas la personne idéale pour elle. Henry a besoin de ses 2 parents, d'un père et d'une mère … Pas d'une psychopathe qui a failli le tuer à plusieurs reprises lui, sa mère et ses grands-parents. Il a pas besoin de toi, il a besoin de stabilité. »_

_Puis il la relâcha et, à bout de force, elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle pleura tant qu'elle pu, ces mots lui faisant plus mal encore que ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle était souillée, une femme violée chez elle, sur son parquet. Elle n'avait plus rien du maire digne et classe … Elle n'était plus rien._

_« Maintenant, tu fais tes bagages et tu te casses d'ici ! Si jamais il te prend l'envie de te planquer ou de revenir … » Il lui marcha sur la main, causant un cri de douleur de Regina « Je te tuerais … »_

_Il dégagea sa main et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua, faisant sursauter Regina. Elle resta recroquevillée sur le sol du hall d'entrée un long moment avant de trouver la force de se relever, les effets du teaser s'étant dissipés. _

_La première chose qu'elle fit fut de fermer à clés la porte avant de se hisser à l'étage, d'arracher ses vêtements avant de s'engouffrer sous sa douche. L'eau coulant sur sa peau, elle la toucha à peine, chaque centimètre ayant été souillé par les mains ou la langue de son violeur. Elle laissa l'eau brulante couler, s'insinuer, la débarrasser de cette odeur d'alcool dont l'haleine de Neal regorgeait. Des flashs envahirent ses pensées dès qu'elle osait fermer les yeux : lui, écartant ses cuisses violemment, son souffle sur sa nuque alors qu'il entrait en elle, son corps secoué de mouvements secs et rudes, ses seins malmenés par des mains rugueuses, la moiteur de sa langue parcourant son cou, sa clavicule …_

_Elle se détestait. Elle ne pouvait même pas regarder ce corps qui était sien mais qui, durant de longues minutes, ne lui avait plus appartenu. Bien évidemment, son idée première fut d'aller voir David et Emma, de leur hurler qu'elle venait d'être violée mais … Qui la croirait ? Neal était le père d'Henry … Comment son propre fils réagirait-il ?_

_Elle avait peur des regards qui pourraient à présent se poser sur elle : du dégout, de la peur, de la rancœur et une certaine colère. Car oui, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu utiliser ses pouvoirs. Qui la croirait alors ? Qui penserait qu'elle fut incapable de se défendre, elle la sorcière, la reine avec tant de pouvoirs._

_Elle resta près de 2 heures sous sa douche, se frottant frénétiquement la peau, chaque endroit, contour, courbes de son corps jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougisse et ne saigne par endroit. Quand elle jugea que c'était assez, elle sortit, se séchant rapidement avant de s'asseoir au bord de son lit et réfléchit alors. _

_Elle ne pouvait rester dans la même ville que son violeur. Encore moins en sachant qu'il resterait près de son fils et d'Emma mais, avait-elle d'autre choix ? Devait-elle laisser Emma entre les griffes de ce malade ? Et Henry, pensait-il un seul instant que son père était ainsi ? _

_Elle sanglota avant de se regarder dans un miroir : ses joues étaient creusées, et ses cernes saillantes, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. _

_Elle se jura alors intérieurement ne plus pleurer pour cet homme. Elle sécha ses larmes, sortit une large valise de sa penderie et commença à la remplir de vêtements et quelques objets personnels. Elle avait promis à Neal de ne rien raconter mais il était impossible pour elle de partir sans laisser un dernier mot à son fils et à Emma._

_Elle descendit alors et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle en sortit une feuille vierge et commença à écrire quelques lignes, qui se transformèrent en paragraphe et finalement en recto verso. Elle plia précautionneusement la feuille et la glissa dans une enveloppe sur laquelle elle marqua «_ Emma & Henry _»_

_Elle la posa sur la cheminée, bien en vue, fit le tour de la maison du regard, soupira puis quitta la maison. En passant sur le lieu où elle fut violée, elle frissonna et su alors qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Personne n'aimait les femmes souillées. Et rien n'était plus détestable pour Regina que des gens qui la prendraient en pitié ou la regarderaient comme une bête curieuse. Et si Emma venait à apprendre cela, elle n'oserait certainement plus la toucher._

_Il faisait nuit noire, une légère bruine tombait, rendant l'atmosphère lourd et humide. Elle monta en voiture et sans se retourner, quitta la ville… Sans un bruit, sans un mot. _

* * *

Neal faisait les cents pas avec le bébé dans les bras essayant de la calmer « Elle a faim. » grommela Regina

« La ferme ! Depuis quand t'es une mère responsable hein ?! » Il regarda la petite « T'es tellement égoïste que tu as gardé l'enfant de ton violeur … » s'amusa-t-il « Tu comptais lui dire quoi quand elle serait grande hein ? Réponds ! »

Regina grimaça et se reprit alors « Que son père n'était qu'un lâche et un porc ! » cracha-t-elle

Neal lui sourit alors « Oh, charmante … Tu sais quoi ? Je vais sauver cette gamine … Je vais la sauver comme j'ai sauvé Henry et Emma de ton emprise. »

« Qu… Quoi … Mais … »

« Tu m'as privé d'être un père pour mon bébé une fois … Je vais me rattraper aujourd'hui. »

« Non … » murmura-t-elle en comprenant

« Oh si. Tu n'as rien à dire. Tu n'es qu'une raclure … Cet enfant sera bien mieux dans un foyer stable : avec une mère, un père et un grand frère. Elle ne saura jamais qui tu étais, elle ne saura jamais quelle meurtrière, quelle psychopathe tu as été. Parce qu'on va repartir, on va tous repartir là-bas, on va se refaire une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie dans laquelle tu n'as pas ta place. Et Olivia grandira avec la légende de Regina la méchante reine qui brisa la vie de Snow White et son prince, qui emprisonna le monde dans un sort infini. Elle te haïra et te craindra. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« J'ai tous les droits. Après tout, je suis son père. »

« Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es rien pour elle ! »

Neal sourit alors « Ca ma chère, c'est faux. Je vais la ramener chez nous, Emma l'élèvera comme sa fille. »

« Elle ne croira pas une seule seconde que j'ai abandonné ma fille. »

« Ah oui ? Mais prise de remord et d'une prise de conscience, tu aurais pu comprendre que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur, que ton seul acte sensé pour cet enfant aura été de l'abandonner pour qu'elle ait la vie que tu n'aurais jamais pu lui donner. »

« Personne ne te croira ! »

« Ca, j'en jugerais moi-même. Je vais la prendre, la ramener. Et toi tu vas rester là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Tue-moi ! Si tu m'enlèves ma fille, alors je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. »

« Oh mais tu peux toujours m'être utile. Tu vois avec Emma en ce moment c'est pas l'extase :elle est distante et froide. On a pas fait l'amour depuis des semaines … J'ai vraiment besoin de me … soulager. » Regina se figea alors, tremblant déjà « Tu peux hurler tout ce que tu veux, nous sommes hors de la ville, personne ne pourra venir te chercher, même s'ils le voulaient. » dit-il, satisfait de son plan

Il remit la petite dans son siège auto puis écrivit quelques mots sur une feuille qu'il glissa dans une enveloppe, puis dans le siège. Puis il se dirigea vers Regina : il lui attrapa le visage et la força à ouvrir la bouche afin qu'elle boive de l'eau. Elle faillit s'étouffer et recracha la moitié. Puis il lui mit une couverture sur les jambes avant de lui glisser à l'oreille « Faudrait pas que tu meurs de froid, j'ai pas envie de baiser un cadavre demain. » Puis il se leva, jeta un œil amusé vers Regina avant de quitter la cabane avec Olivia.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Regina se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ne sachant pas comment se sortir de ce traquenard. Elle pensait finir comme esclave sexuelle de Neal … Le seul réconfort qu'elle eut alors fut de se dire qu'Emma prendrait soin d'Olivia, comme si c'était sa propre fille.

**TBC**


	5. Mensonge

**Hem hem ... Bonjour ? ***entre à pas de souris pour pas se faire lapider*****

**Si je vous demande comment ça va et comment vous avez trouvé le dernier chapitre ... Ca fait trop ou pas ? XD**

**Bon, comme je m'y attendais, de vives réactions suite au dernier chapitre hein. Et je dois m'expliquer sur mon choix. Je comprends que certains soient mal à l'aise avec le sujet du viol, et, croyez-moi, je ne le prends pas à la légère.  
**

**Je n'ai pas fais cette scène gratuitement par perversité ou voyeurisme. Je ne banalise pas non plus l'acte horrible que c'est, et je comprends absolument que certains soient choqués ou déroutés.**

**Pour moi, de cette fic doit surgir un SQ fort liant 2 femmes unies par un douloureux passé : Toutes 2 ont perdu quelque chose de précieux (un bébé et un honneur), et ce par le même homme. Ce douloureux lien sera aussi leur force pour s'unir et faire naitre une complicité et des sentiments qu'elles seules pourront comprendre et partager.**

Marina** : Je comprends ta réaction et je serais désolée de te perdre maintenant. J'adore aussi Regina, je suis une EvilRegal dans l'âme, et je ne fais pas souffir les persos gratuitement, si ce n'est pour en ressortir quelque chose de plus profond derrière. Alors je ne sais pas si tu liras ces lignes mais ... désolée :/**

**Bref, sachez que j'avais cette trame depuis le début (j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 14 en ce moment), et rien n'est fait au hasard, je vous promets des jours meilleurs ... mais pas maintenant XD **

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Mensonge**

Neal retourna chez lui, portant la petite ses bras. Il arbora un air perdu et choqué quand il entra dans son appartement où Emma et Henry l'attendait.

« Olivia ? » cria Henry

« Mais … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu as Olivia ? Ou est Regina ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien … J'ai trouvé la petite dans son siège auto aux portes de la ville. »

« Quoi ? » hurla Emma en s'approchant de Neal « C'est pas possible, elle aurait jamais fait ça ! » Elle prit le bébé dans les bras et la calma « Elle a faim … »

« J'ai rien trouvé sauf ça … » dit-il en tenant la lettre qu'il avait écris quelques temps auparavant. Emma la prit et n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour la lire :

« _Emma, j'ai pris conscience en ramenant Henry que j'avais tout faux. La vie n'est faite que de regret et remord. Je ne peux rien apporter de bon à Olivia, je n'en ais pas les moyens ni la force, mais toi tu peux. Tu élèveras Olivia dans le même respect et amour dont tu fais preuve pour Henry. Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre du recul et je ne peux le faire que seule. Mon geste paraitra égoïste, voire idiot, mais je préfère ça plutôt que de faire souffrir inutilement ma fille. Prends soin d'elle. Regina._ »

Emma n'en revenait pas, elle resta abasourdie devant la lettre, la relisant sans cesse, décryptant chaque mot, chaque phrase … Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Regina puisse abandonner sa fille sur le bord de la route.

« Emma … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » lança Neal

« Faut retourner voir ma mère ! Doit y avoir une explication ! » lança Henry, bien décidé à retrouver une nouvelle fois sa mère

« Hors de question toi tu es puni ! » argua le jeune homme

« Quoi mais … »

« Tu t'es enfui en mon absence ! Tu vas dans ta chambre et tu n'en sortiras que quand je le dirais ! » argua Neal

Encore sous le choc Emma ne su quoi dire pour défendre son fils et ce dernier, ragea en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

« Neal … On peut pas garder cet enfant. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Si c'est la volonté de Regina ? »

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible. Comment a-t-elle pu abandonner sa fille ?! »

« Tu l'as lu comme moi, elle se sent pas capable de l'élever … »

« Mais tu ne la pas vus comme je l'ai vu avec sa fille ! Ce regard d'amour qu'elle lui lançait, c'est pas possible, il doit y avoir autre chose, je vais l'appeler ! »

Et quand elle prit son téléphone et qu'elle composa le numéro, Neal n'en perdit pas une miette. Bien évidemment, le téléphone sonna sans jamais que quelqu'un ne réponde et pour cause, le téléphone était dans la voiture dans le fossé en contrebas de la route.

« Et merde ! »

« Hey, calme-toi, ok ? On va d'abord prendre soin de la gamine … Tu dis qu'elle a faim, on devrait pas lui acheter un biberon ou un truc du genre ? »

Emma hésita : avant tout, elle voulait retrouver Regina, lui demander des explications, mais elle devait reconnaitre que Neal avait raison : la petite avait faim.

« Ok, ok. Je vais faire des courses. »

Neal sourit, satisfait « Je reste ici, je dois parler avec Henry. »

« Je prends Olivia. »

Elle prit le bébé, le siège et l'installa dans sa Beetle jaune avant de prendre la route. L'envie lui prit de traverser la ville et d'en sortir pour retrouver Regina, mais les pleurs et les hoquets du bébé l'incitèrent à se rendre d'abord dans un magasin afin d'acheter le nécessaire.

Dans les rayons, elle croisa Snow « Hey … Mais… C'est Olivia ? Regina n'est pas partie ? »

« Non … Enfin si mais … Je … J'en sais rien, il semblerait qu'elle … Qu'elle ait quitté la ville en laissant Olivia. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle a laissé une lettre où elle dit qu'elle ne se sent pas la force de l'élever et qu'en nous voyant ici, elle pense que nous serons un meilleur choix pour elle. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« La preuve. » dit-elle en hissant Olivia sur son torse « J'ai besoin de prendre ce qu'il faut pour un bébé, t'as une idée ? »

« Et bien : couches, biberon, lait, de quoi dormir, la soigner, la langer … »

« Merde, je suis paumée … Pourquoi elle a fait ça … »

« Il faut prendre soin de cette petite, si c'est le souhait de Regina. »

« Je compte bien découvrir le pourquoi du comment. C'est pas possible, il a du se passer quelque chose. »

« Emma chérie, tu … Tu ne penses pas que c'était peut-être le but. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le fait qu'elle ait ramené Henry ici. Tu aurais pu aller le chercher, mais … Elle a décidé de venir ici. Peut-être voulait-elle s'assurer que l'endroit était sain et sauf, prospère pour sa fille, pour qu'on l'élève correctement. Emma … Peut-être que c'était son intention depuis le début. »

Emma fronça les sourcils alors et repensa à cette journée et la veille où elle discuta avec Regina. Elle repensa alors aux divers secrets que la jeune femme cachait, dissimulés par une fuite sans raison. Avait-elle l'intention depuis le début de laisser sa fille aux bons soins des Charming ? Ou avait-elle eu cette révélation en la voyant ce matin avec la petite dans les bras ?

« Non, non, c'est pas logique. Elle aurait jamais fait ça, pas comme ça. Je veux dire, selon Neal, elle l'aurait abandonné en pleine nature en pleine journée d'automne ? Elle aurait pas pris le risque que personne ne vienne sur cette route, surtout qu'aucun des habitants n'y voit l'intérêt vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas en sortir. »

« … Emma … Parfois, on prend des risques pour sauver nos enfants. Nous t'avons bien envoyé dans ce monde par une armoire, sans savoir où tu allais en définitif ou même si quelqu'un te trouverait et prendrait soin de toi correctement. »

« … »

« Je crois … Je crois qu'elle ne pouvait pas mieux choisir comme mère. » dit-elle en caressant le haut du crane de la petite « Tu es une bonne mère Emma. »

« … »

« Allez viens, on va faire les courses ensemble. »

Emma prit alors un panier et suivit Snow. Tout n'était pas fini, elle était sûre que quelque chose n'allait pas et elle était bien décidé à le découvrir.

**OoO**

Neal ferma la porte derrière lui en fixant d'un regard noir son fils, assis sur son lit, évitant son regard.

"Tu aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?" lança-t-il

"Et toi ?" répondit avec aplomb le petit

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"J'en sais rien. Olivia peut-être ... Comment ça se fait que tu l'ais trouvé toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ?"

"Henry, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton ok ? Celui à réprimander pour l'heure, ce n'est pas moi. Tu t'es enfui !"

"..."

" Il va falloir que tu perdes cette fâcheuse habitude. Regarde-moi quand je te parle !" Henry soupira alors et le fixa d'un regard noir "Tu es puni : interdiction de sortir ou de téléphoner."

"C'est pas juste !"

"La vie est injuste, tu l'apprendras."

" J'ai le droit de retrouver ma mère, je m'inquiète."

"Regina n'est pas ta mère, elle ne l'est plus. Elle a préféré s'enfuir, une nouvelle fois."

" Tu sais rien d'elle !" explosa l'enfant ce qui fit fulminer Neal

"Henry ... Si tu insistes tant, tu vas ..." mais il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il soupira alors "Tu restes ici, un point c'est tout."

**OoO**

« Comment elle va ? » Demanda Neal quand Emma vint s'allonger dans le lit

« Elle va bien. Elle était affamée … Et épuisée. Whale dit qu'elle a rien. »

« Evidement qu'elle a rien ! » lança sèchement Neal ce qui étonna Emma « Arf désolé … Je suis un peu sur les nerfs que cette femme ait pu faire un truc pareil. Elle a vraiment aucune notion du Bien. »

« Ne dis pas ça … Y'a forcément une raison pour laquelle elle a fait ça … On abandonne pas son enfant sur un coup de tête, surtout venant de Regina. Doit y avoir un truc … Elle nous a jamais clairement dit qui était le père, c'est peut-être ça … »

Neal se crispa alors et se tourna vers Emma, caressant ses cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule « Hey, laisse tomber. Ca a été une rude journée … Détends-toi… » dit-il en faisant courir une de ses mains sur le ventre de la jolie blonde qui la repoussa presque instantanément

« Non, je suis pas d'humeur là … »

Neal grimaça alors avant de se retourner dans l'autre sens pour dissimuler un sourire : peu importe ce soir, demain, il se rassasierait autrement.

**TBC**


	6. Calvaire

**Hello mes petits amis ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews "_that means lot for me_" \o/**

**Bref, la lumière arrive au bout du tunnel ... Encore un peu de patience et vous serez soulagé(e)s ... ou pas XD**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Calvaire**

La nuit avait semblé interminable pour Regina : les bras engourdis à force de les garder attachés et en l'air, le froid lui coupant la circulation, les bruits étrangers qu'une forêt pouvait abriter et cette peur continuelle qu'il pouvait revenir au beau milieu de la nuit pour assouvir une envie répugnante.

Malgré tout cela, elle tomba de sommeil quelques heures et ne fut réveillée que par les premiers rayons de soleil. Sa première pensée fut pour sa fille. Elle imaginait que cette dernière avait dormi paisiblement au chaud, certainement près de son frère.

Son ventre gargouilla alors … Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi et le froid n'aidant pas, elle commença à ressentir les premières crampes de faim. Combien de temps comptait-il la retenir ici ? Allait-il « jouer » avec elle encore longtemps ? Finirait-il par la tuer ou laisser le temps faire son œuvre ?

Elle gigota alors, essayant de se dégourdir les jambes et les bras. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais elle sentait, elle se doutait, qu'il n'allait plus tarder.

**OoO**

« Ou tu vas ? » demanda Emma

« Je sors prendre l'air. » lança Neal

« Tu peux rester ici ? J'aimerais sortir de la ville ... Peut-être que je capterais mieux de l'extérieur. » dit-elle en tripotant son portable qui sonnait toujours dans le vide quand elle appelait Regina

« Hey, tu penses pas que si elle voulait décrocher, elle le ferait hein ? » dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne

« J'en sais rien … Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose … »

« Occupe-toi plutôt d'Olivia, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Je sors un moment … »

« Tu vas où ? »

« J'en sais rien … Réfléchir un moment. Je vais marcher. Tu surveilles Henry, il est toujours puni.»

« Ok … » puis Olivia gigota dans son siège, ses babillages attirant l'attention d'Emma qui n'en demanda pas plus et laissa Neal sortir.

Dans sa chambre, Henry entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il fronça les sourcils avant de regarder par sa fenêtre et voir son père, passablement nerveux, monter dans sa voiture. Il sortit alors de sa chambre « Il va où Neal ? »

« Marcher un peu … »

« Marcher ? » fronça-t-il

« Oui, pourquoi. Hey, t'es puni alors tu restes ici aujourd'hui. »

Henry fit une moue boudeuse avant de se tourner vers Olivia « Il est arrivé quelque chose à maman … »

« Henry, s'il te plait … »

« Mais quoi ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle aurait pu l'abandonner ? »

« On fait parfois des choix difficiles pour nos enfants … » soupira-t-elle en se remémorant le moment où elle avait laissé Henry s'en aller avec les infirmières quelques minutes après lui avoir donné naissance.

« C'est pas normal. » maugréa-t-il « Et tu peux pas croire qu'elle est fais ça comme ça ! » hurla-t-il « Tu devrais être celle qui croit en elle, plus que personne d'autre ici ! Tout comme moi ! On devrait être les 2 qui la défendent ! »

« Henry ça suffit ! Va dans ta chambre ! » hurla-t-elle pour couvrir ses cris

Henry fulmina tant et si bien qu'il fit valser un bol posé sur la table, qui se fracassa au sol, causant des pleurs de la part du bébé. Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, claquant la porte, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle prit la petite dans ses bras afin de la réconforter alors qu'elle-même aurait bien eu besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se poser.

Henry se jeta sur son lit, des larmes sillonnant son visage mais bien vite, il les sécha et se redressa. Il jeta un œil vers sa porte, puis vers sa fenêtre. Ils n'étaient qu'au 3ième étage … Il devait faire quelque chose …

**OoO**

Regina se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait. Elle sentait une légère faiblesse de tuyau auquel étaient attachées ses mains il suffirait juste qu'elle le travaille encore un peu et il céderait, elle en était sûre.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à espérer une échappatoire, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas elle sursauta et son cœur rata un battement en voyant Neal entrer, un sourire sur le visage « Ah, tu as tenu … J'en attendais pas moins de toi. » Il longea la pièce avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise et de fixer Regina « C'est dingue ce qu'on peut perdre de sa superbe quand on a plus de pouvoir pour vous sauver les miches hein … »

« … »

« Allez … Ca va pas durer longtemps … »

« Ca j'en doute pas … » murmura-t-elle sarcastiquement

« Quoi ? T'as dis quoi là ? » dit-il en lui attrapant les cheveux « Je crois que t'es pas en position de l'ouvrir ! » Puis il relâcha la pression « En parlant de position … » Il sortit un canif de sa poche arrière de jeans et cisailla les liens entravant les pieds de la jeune femme. Sans attendre, elle se débattit et donna d'aléatoires coups de pieds « Hola hola, calme-toi ! » Il lui attrapa au vol ses chevilles et les plaqua au sol vigoureusement « Sois sage, sinon ça n'en sera que plus pénible. »

« Sale con ! »

« Tant d'agressivité nuh nuh, ça te ressemble si peu … Je t'ai connu plus consentante. » s'amusa-t-il

A ces mots, Regina se débattit une nouvelle fois et le tuyau céda, s'abattant sur le crane de Neal « Espèce de garce ! » cracha-t-il passablement assommé « Tu vas me le payer ! »

Il lui attrapa les poignets et les relevèrent une nouvelle fois au dessus de sa tête tout en se mettant à califourchon sur elle « Tu vas morfler, ça j'te le promets ! » il lui mit alors un coup de poing qui assomma Regina, avant défaire sa ceinture …

**OoO**

Snow était venue rendre visible à Emma. Voyant l'énervement mais aussi la peine de sa fille, elle tenta de la rassurer sur l'avenir de l'enfant et du sien.

« Emma calme-toi. Tu … »

« Non ! Henry a raison. C'est Regina dont on parle là ! Elle qui a mis et retourner cette ville simplement pour garder Henry auprès d'elle ! Comment croire qu'elle aurait pu abandonner sa fille, son bébé, la chaire de sa chair ! Elle l'aurait jamais abandonné au milieu d'une forêt, au bord d'une route ! »

« Je … Je l'ai bien fais moi … »

« Mais les raisons étaient différentes : ta vie était en danger, et celle de nous tous … Mais elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque qu'on ne retrouve pas le bébé ! Jamais personne ne prend cette route ! »

« Heureusement Neal était là … » soupira Snow

« Ouais … On se demande bien ce qu'il y faisait d'ailleurs … »

« Il venait de comprendre que son fils avait fui la ville en son absence et que Regina était venu le ramener … »

« Ca va pas, ça sonne pas … Y'a un problème, je le sens ! »

« Emma … »

« Nan, je crois que tu comprends pas je sens ces choses-là ! J'aurais jamais du mettre en doute Henry, j'aurais du lui faire confiance, me faire confiance et surtout … Faire confiance à Regina ! Comment Neal s'est retrouvé là-bas, je suis sûre qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ! »

Snow soupira alors « Emma …. C'est pas la peine de reporter tes doutes sur Neal. Je sais que ça ne va pas avec lui en ce moment, mais lui trouver des excuses sous forme d'accusations … »

« Non, t'as rien compris, ça a rien à voir avec moi et Neal … On parle de Regina là ! Mais tu as raison sur un point : Neal et moi ça va plus … En fait, ça n'a jamais été. C'était juste un placebo, j'ai jamais plus ressenti pour lui ce que j'avais pu ressentir il y a 12 ans ! Je ne l'aime pas ! »

« Mais … »

« Et tu sais, tant que je suis sur ma lancée : j'aime Regina. » lança-t-elle sans même pouvoir le contrôler, la peur et le stress prenant le dessus

« Qu… Quoi ?! » balbutia Snow, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles

« Oui, je l'aime. Et la veille de son départ on avait passé une superbe soirée toutes les deux qui s'était terminée par un baiser que je n'ai jamais oublié. »

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Regina et toi ? »

« Peu importe ce que tu crois. J'ai fais la connerie de pas être partie à sa suite y'a un an, je referais pas la même bêtise ! »

Elle se leva d'un bond et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils

« Emma ! Attends ! »

Emma entra comme une furie dans la chambre « Henry, tu av… Henry ? » mais la pièce était vide « Et merde… » Elle se rendit compte que la fenêtre de la chambre était ouverte et qu'un drap noué en pendait « C'est pas vrai ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Henry … Il est parti. »

« Tu crois qu'il a fugué encore ? »

« Non, je crois qu'il veut la même chose que moi, la vérité. » Elle sortit de l'appartement avant de faire demi-tour « J'te confie Olivia ! »

« Mais Emma ! »

Elle devait retrouver son fils et surtout, elle devait retrouver Regina.

**TBC**


	7. Secours

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi super bien ! Je suppose que vous êtes en vacacens hein ? Petits chanceux ! **

**Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier de me suivre, de me lire et de reviewer, ça m'aide beaucoup et me motive ! **

**Bon, je ne vous fais pas attendre ... La lumière au bout du tunnel ? ^^'**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Secours**

Henry ne savait pas par où commencer … Il aurait été plus simple que sa mère soit là et l'aide au volant de sa voiture … Mais il devait le faire seul.

Il le sentait : au fond de lui, sa mère était en danger. Il avait vu le regard qu'elle portait sur Olivia, un tel regard ne pouvait être balayé par quelques doutes. Bien évidemment, cette expérience, il ne pouvait ne pas la relier cette histoire avec la sienne : sa mère l'avait abandonné alors qu'il venait de naitre. Bien sur, il comprit bien plus tard qu'elle avait fais cela pour lui offrir la meilleure chance dans la vie.

Mais comment pouvait-il croire que Regina ne pouvait offrir le meilleur à Olivia ? Comment sa mère pouvait être aussi aveugle ?! Il avait toujours suspecté quelque chose entre elles depuis la nuit où sa mère était partie et qu'Emma l'avait si mal vécu qu'elle s'était enfermée, les premiers temps, dans sa chambre, refusant de croire à cette fuite.

Henry pensa alors à l'endroit où son père avait dis avoir trouvé Olivia. Il prit alors son vélo, celui qu'avait consenti à lui offrir Neal pour son anniversaire et se rendit aux abords de la ville, près de la forêt : lui seul, ainsi que sa mère et Neal, était capable de sortir de la ville sans inconvénient.

Le panneau marquant la fin de la ville s'approchant, il ralentit alors, alerte aux moindres bruits et choses suspectes. Il s'approcha et vit des débris de verres colorés par terre ainsi que des traces de pneus. Il descendit de son vélo et jeta un coup d'œil de plus près. Quand il suivit les traces, il tomba sur la voiture de sa mère dans le fossé.

« Maman ! » dit-il en se précipitant. Il fut presque soulagé de ne voir personne à l'intérieur. Il fronça les sourcils alors et au moment où il prit retourna vers son vélo, il vit une voiture garée un peu plus loin, s'enfonçant dans la forêt. En s'approchant, il reconnut la voiture de son père. Il décida alors de suivre le sentier, en dehors de la ville …

**OoO**

Regina était éreintée … Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, mais il semblait que Neal l'avait battue et torturée durant des heures. Elle n'osait même plus bouger … Neal était assis sur la chaise, buvant une bouteille d'eau la regardant : il l'avait dénudé, déchiré sa chemise, son pantalon.

« T'as soif ?! » dit-il en lui lançant de l'eau au visage. Elle sursauta avant de se redresser et de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle essaya de reboutonner sa chemise mais Neal ricana « Tu crois que j'en ais fini ? Ca fait que commencer …»

Elle déglutit alors et se recroquevilla contre le mur. Mains et pieds libres, elle aurait pu courir et s'échapper, mais elle n'avait plus de force, ni dans les jambes, ni dans la tête. Elle se voyait déjà mourir ici de faim ou de soif ou d'épuisement.

Elle ne comptait plus les bleus et autres plaies … Par plaisir ou par jeu, il ne l'avait pas encore violé, peut-être préférant le bon timing ou encore attendre qu'elle soit assez faible pour ne plus protester.

Il vaquait dans la pièce, faisant claquer sa ceinture au sol, menaçant de l'abattre sur la peau déjà meurtrie de la jeune femme. Il s'accroupit alors et pencha la tête sur le coté « Bon …Je vais pas tarder … » dit-il en jetant un œil à sa montre « Allonge-toi ! »

Regina resta immobile le fixant d'un regard noir. Agacé, Neal soupira et tira sèchement sur ses jambes, la tête de Regina heurtant violemment le sol, l'assommant à moitié. Inerte, il bougea son corps telle une poupée de chiffon « J'aurais préféré que tu sois consciente, mais c'est pas grave … » dit-il en déboutonna son pantalon puis celui de la jeune femme. Il lui arracha de ses jambes, sortit son canif pour lui arracher sans ménagement sa culotte « Ah … J'avais presque oublié. » dit-il dans un sourire.

Il laissa glisser son canif sur ses cuisses pour le remonter jusqu'à la chemise qu'il ouvrit complètement. Puis il glissa la lame entre ses seins et tira d'un coup sec, découvrant sa poitrine.

Il se pencha sur elle et lécha sa joue, descendant sur sa nuque, sa clavicule pour finir par attraper entre ses dents un sein. Elle grommela sous la douleur de la morsure, ce qui excita bien plus encore Neal qui planta sauvagement sa main entre ses cuisses, la faisant sursauter.

« Sois sage … » dit-il près de son oreille « J'en ais pas pour longtemps … Ensuite je te tuerais, je t'éventrerais comme une truie … »

Elle détourna le visage quand elle le sentit écarter ses cuisses. Une désagréable sensation de « déjà vu » l'envahie alors …

**OoO**

Henry longea un long moment le sentier qui s'enfonçait encore et toujours dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que qu'il aperçoive une cabane qu'il ne connaissait pas. En regardant en arrière, il savait qu'il était encore en dehors des limites de la ville.

Que venait faire son père ici ?

Il marcha encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à la dite cabane. Il en fit le tour pour trouver une fenêtre cassée. Il se hissa sur ses pieds et le spectacle qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : Neal presque allongé sur un corps inerte. En s'approchant un peu plus, il marcha sur une branche qui craqua sous son pied, attirant l'attention de l'homme qui se redressa et se retourna pour voir le regard de son fils.

« Hen… Henry ? » balbutia-t-il

Le petit garçon jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps sur le sol … « Ma… Maman … » puis il fixa son père qui se releva. Henry se mit alors à courir aussi vite qu'il put, sans se retourner.

De son coté, Neal, prit au dépourvu, se releva, jeans aux chevilles, et manqua de tomber. Il se rhabilla prestement, jeta un coup d'œil à Regina, à demie nue, inconsciente sur le sol, avant de partir à la poursuite de son fils.

Jamais Henry ne courut aussi vite les branches et ronces sur son passage lui fouettaient le visage et les bras, lui arrachaient le bas de son pantalon, mais peu importait … Il savait qu'en vitesse, il ne faisait pas le poids avec Neal, sa seule chance était la surprise et la distance qu'il avait instauré.

Il courut, encore et encore jusqu'à apercevoir la route goudronnée. Mais il entendit son père hurler son prénom, ses pas se rapprochant encore et encore … Aurait-il le temps de monter sur son vélo ? Et même à ce moment-là, Neal pourrait facilement le rattraper en voiture.

Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait, d'ailleurs, il en était certain. Et quand ses pieds touchèrent enfin le goudron, il respira un court instant. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, qu'il trouva son vélo et l'enfourcha mais avant qu'il n'ait pu donner le premier coup de pédale, il se sentit décoller de sa selle par le col de sa chemise : Neal venait de le rattraper.

« Laisse-moi ! »

« Henry, calme-toi ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« T'as menti ! Lâche-moi ! Pourquoi elle était par terre ? Pourquoi t'était sur elle ? »

« Henry, t'as rien compris ! J'essayais de me défendre, elle m'a attaqué ! »

« Menteur ! MENTEUR ! Tu l'as tué ! Et tu as pris Olivia ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai trouvé Olivia seule …. Mais Regina a du changer d'avis et … »

« TU MENS ! »

« Elle m'a couru après et je me suis réfugié dans la cabane … »

Henry gigota en battant des pieds et des bras avant que les solides mains de Neal l'encerclent et ne l'immobilisent « Calme-toi ! Henry ! »

Mais bien loin de se calmer, le petit garçon s'agita encore plus jusqu'à donner un coup de tête à son père qui le lâcha de surprise. Henry tomba à terre et c'est à ce moment là qu'une voiture jaune se montra à l'horizon. En quelques secondes elle se gara juste devant Henry qui se releva en vitesse et se rua dans les bras d'Emma « MAMAN ! »

« Henry, il se passe quoi là ? » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Puis son regard dévia vers Neal, se tenant un nez ensanglanté « Neal ? Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« Il a fait du mal à maman ! » hurla Henry

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Suis-moi ! » dit-il en la tirant vers le sentier

« Emma, je peux t'expliquer ! J'ai essayé de le faire avec Henry, mais il a pas compris. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Elle est revenue, et elle voulait certainement reprendre Olivia. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, une vraie hystérique… »

« Tu mens ! » hurla Henry

« Henry, calme-toi. » lança Emma « Elle est où là ? »

« Je devais la calmer … Et faire en sorte qu'elle utilise pas ses pouvoirs, tu sais comment elle est … »

« Neal, elle est où ? » insista Emma

« Dans la forêt … Mais … Je me suis battue avec elle, tu sais, elle s'est pas laissée faire, elle a failli me tuer cette folle ! »

« Maman, le crois pas, il ment … Elle était allongée et nue, et il était sur elle ! »

« QUOI ? » hurla-t-elle, le coeur battant

« Il ment Emma, il a mal vu ! »

Emma fulmina alors et sortit ses menottes. Elle attrapa le bras de Neal et l'attacha au pied de la pancarte indiquant la fin de la ville « Tu restes là, au cas où. Henry, dis-moi ou elle est. »

« Tu suis ce sentier, au bout y'a une cabane, elle est dedans. »

Elle lança le téléphone à son fils « Appelle David et dis-lui où vous êtes, qu'il amène des secours ! »

« Ok. »

Puis elle disparut dans la forêt en courant tandis qu'Henry monta dans la voiture de sa mère, afin de ne plus entendre les mensonges de son père, et appela David.

**OoO**

Emma ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver la dite cabane. Après un sprint de 5 bonnes minutes, elle la trouva enfin. Elle hésita une seconde avant d'entrer, et ce qu'elle vit l'assomma : Regina, inconsciente, à demie nue, étendue sur le sol.

« Oh mon Dieu … REGINA ! »

Elle se rua vers elle, tombant à genoux à ses cotés. Elle n'osait pas la toucher tant son corps était recouvert de blessures et de bleus divers. Mais quand elle frôla sa peau, elle eut un choc : elle était glacée. Elle attrapa alors la couverture à coté et la recouvrit avec.

« Regina, je t'en prie, reste avec moi, je t'en prie … »

Elle posa doucement la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler : Regina respirait à peine et la voir si faible, si pâle, Emma était morte de peur de la perdre …

Puis Regina, sentant la chaleur du corps d'Emma près du sien, entrouvrit les yeux « Em… ma … »

« Oui c'est moi, Gina. Reste tranquille, les secours arrivent ! »

« O… Oliv…ia… »

« Elle va bien, elle va très bien. Regina pardonne-moi … »

Il lui sembla voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jolie brune. Elle eut à peine la force de lever sa main pour la porte au visage d'Emma.

« Emma … Je … »

Regina ferma les yeux, sa main retombant lourdement sur le sol, sa tête légèrement sur le coté

« Non … non, pas ça … Regina … REGINA ! »

Son cri résonna tant qu'Henry le perçut dans la voiture et qu'il souffle alors un douloureux « Non … »

**TBC**


	8. La fleur du Mal

**Hello mes chers amis ! Comment allez-vous ?  
**

**Moi en week-end donc tout va bien ^^**

**Oui alors bon ... Lumière au bout du tunnel certes, maintenant j'ai pas donné les watts de l'ampoule hein :p **

**Bref, l'histoire avance et vos nerfs vont pouvoir s'apaiser ... un peu ^^**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**La fleur du Mal **

Emma était perdue … Assise dans ce couloir d'hôpital, Henry endormi sur ses genoux elle n'avait pu lui ordonner de partir avec David. Il avait insisté pour rester avec elle et, elle devait bien l'avouer, cela la rassurait de ne pas être seule à attendre dans cet hôpital.

Après la découverte du corps de Regina, David ne mit pas plus de 15minutes avant de les rejoindre avec une ambulance et les secours appropriés. Ils prirent le relais d'une Emma certaine de tenir le cadavre de Regina dans ses bras. Mais, quand elle entendit les ambulanciers annoncer qu'elle respirait peu mais encore, elle fut soulagée, même si le combat ne faisait que commencer.

Elle le suivit pour revenir sur la route principale et avant qu'elle ne monte dans l'ambulance avec Henry, elle saisit Neal par le col « Espèce de petite merde ! Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ! »

Neal resta silencieux et David prit le relais alors afin qu'elle puisse partir avec l'ambulance. Et depuis, elle était restée dans ce couloir, attendant fébrilement des nouvelles. Et quand Whale se pointa, l'air penaud, Emma se leva, réveillant Henry par la même occasion :

« Alors, comment elle va ? Elle est vivante ? »

« Elle l'est oui. Mais dans un piteux état : elle était en hypothermie, ainsi qu'une forte déshydratation ; elle a des contusions et des hématomes sur la plupart de son corps, ainsi qu'une légère commotion cérébrale. Elle est toujours inconsciente. »

« Mais elle va bien, elle va vivre ? »

« Ces jours ne sont plus en danger, elle va vivre, mais ça sera long. »

« Henry … Va dans la voiture, j'arrive. »

« Mais … »

« S'il te plait. » Le petit garçon grommela mais obtempéra et disparut dans l'ascenseur « Docteur … On … On l'a retrouvé nue et … Henry dit qu'il a surpris Neal au dessus d'elle … Est-ce qu'il l'a violé ? » dit-elle en retenant son souffle

« Nous avons fait un examen … Mais rien n'indique qu'elle ait été violée. »

Emma soupira de soulagement alors « Quand est-ce qu'on pourra la voir ? »

« Elle est en soins intensifs pour l'instant. Je préfère qu'elle se repose. »

« Oui c'est sur … Ok… Merci, je … Je repasserais … »

« Emma ! »

« Hm ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers le docteur

« Regina a besoin de vous en ce moment, ne faites pas quelque chose que vous regretteriez et qui vous éloignerait d'elle. »

« Whale … Mon compagnon, du moins celui qui prétendait l'être, a séquestré, battu et torturé une femme, a volé son enfant … Comment vous voulez que je réagisse ?! Je vais émasculer ce porc moi-même ! »

« Emma, vous êtes le shérif de cette ville … Ne faites rien de stupide. Quand elle se réveillera, Regina aura besoin des êtres qui tiennent à elle pour l'aider et la soutenir. »

« … »

Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit Henry dans la voiture « Alors, il a dit quoi le docteur ? On peut la voir ? »

« Non pas encore, elle se repose. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« On va rendre la justice. »

**OoO**

David fixait d'un œil noir Neal assis dans la cellule. Jouant avec son insigne, il ruminait sa colère.

« Hey, c'est un malentendu, ok ? »

« La ferme ! »

« Mais merde, c'est qui cette bonne femme hein ? Une sorcière, une meurtrière ! On devrait se réjouir que j'ai pu l'arrêter ! »

« Tu es pathétique Neal, ferme-la, tu t'enfonces. »

« Ce n'est que de la légitime défense. Tu vas pas me dire que tu la défends ? Cette femme a ruiné ta vie, NOS vies ! »

David se leva alors et s'approcha des barreaux « Cette femme nous a tous sauvé les miches, elle a évité à la ville de disparaitre. Nous sommes là en partie grâce à elle. Tout allait mieux... »

Neal laissa échapper un ricanement « Elle vous a tous eu. Elle vous a tous ensorcelé ! Y'a que moi qui ait vu son vrai visage ! Et ca depuis longtemps déjà. Si elle était pas revenue … »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De rien … Si je lui avais réglé son compte à l'époque … Au lieu de ça, je l'ai laissé partir … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » lança Emma qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau, suivi d'Henry

David se retourna alors et, au vu de la colère qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de sa fille, il s'interposa directement entre elle et Neal « Emma … »

« Non, non, non … Je t'écoute Neal. Qu'est-ce que tu as avoir avec le départ de Regina ? »

L'homme sourit fièrement et s'assit sur le petit lit « Il était temps que quelqu'un la remette à sa place cette garce. »

« Espèce de … »

« Elle voulait pas comprendre … Elle t'attirait dans ses filets et toi tu voyais rien. Tu faisais ses choses répugnantes avec elle … »

Emma serra les poings et la mâchoire, plus elle voyait Neal et son petit sourire narquois, plus elle voulait lui rentrer dans le lard « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Neal ? »

« J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire pour qu'elle comprenne quelle était sa place. »

Emma écarquilla alors les yeux et s'approcha d'un pas « Qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que tu dis … »

Neal grimaça alors « Si j'avais su que ça donnerait un gamin … »

Emma blêmit alors … Elle comprit tout et se remémora chaque instant où elle insista auprès de Regina pour savoir qui était le père d'Olivia … « C'est pas vrai … T'as pas fait ça. » Pour toute réponse, il sourit alors et Emma se tint l'estomac « Je vais vomir … »

David la retint par les épaules et Emma ne pu contenir son dégout : elle trouva une poubelle non loin et se laissa aller tandis que David lui caressa doucement le dos « Emma, calme-toi. »

« J'ai … J'ai besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air … »

Puis elle partit, attrapant Henry par les épaules et sortit du bureau tandis que David se tourna vers Neal « Tu parles de monstre mais tu n'es guère mieux … »

« J'ai fais pour le mieux pour ma famille, pour les protéger. »

« En t'abaissant à ruiner une femme… »

« Ce n'est pas une femme. Toi même tu as été victime de cette sorcière avide de vengeance et de colère. »

« Pourquoi Neal ? Pourquoi ? Tout revenait à la normale … On commençait tous à reprendre vie … »

« T'as rien compris. T'as pas vu son petit manège … »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ta chère petite Regina … Elle fricotait avec Emma. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes … »

« Je les ais vu de mes yeux : à s'embrasser, se tenir la main … C'est contre nature et Regina a perverti Emma ! Il était hors de question que je la laisse faire, que je la laisse détruire ma famille un peu plus. »

« Peu importe tes raisons, ce que tu as fais n'est pas justifiable. Tu seras condamné Neal … A moins qu'Emma ne te tue avant. »

« Tu oublies qui est mon père, il ne laissera jamais ça arriver. » dit-il dans un petit sourire vainqueur

« Je crois que tu connais encore plus mal ton père qu'Emma … Aujourd'hui il est marié et futur père de famille … »

« Il me comprendra … Il saura pourquoi j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. »

David esquissa une grimace avant de partir du bureau.

**OoO**

« Maman … Ca va ? »

Henry et Emma étaient dans leur voiture, mais la jeune femme, outrée des nouvelles qu'elle venait d'apprendre, était incapable de prendre la route « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Il lui a fait du mal hein … »

« Henry … »

« Il lui a fait de mauvaises choses ? Y'a un an, c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie ? »

« … »

« Maman … Olivia … »

« Henry écoute … Ce sont des histoires de grands. »

« Des histoires de grands ?! J'te rappelle que j'ai vu ce qu'il lui avait fait dans la cabane ! Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il lui a fait y'a un an ? »

« … »

« Maman, j'ai 13 ans tu sais, je comprends pleins de choses. »

« Je sais mais … C'est difficile d'en parler maintenant … »

« Je crois qu'il faut en parler … Parce que quand elle va se réveiller, faudra être là pour elle, être fort pour elle et l'aider. »

Emma releva alors la tête et lui sourit, ébouriffant ses cheveux « Tu as entièrement raison, encore une fois. Allez, viens, on va aller voir Olivia. »

« Maman, tu peux répondre à une seule question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Son père … C'est le mien aussi ? »

Emma réfléchit mais Henry avait raison : il était assez grand pour comprendre d'ailleurs il avait déjà compris « Oui Henry. »

Il ne réagit pas et se contenta de regarder droit devant lui. Emma aimait à penser qu'il ne réagirait pas différemment devant Regina en sachant ce qu'elle avait vécu … Mais elle le savait aussi réfléchi et assez intelligent

« Allez, on y va. »

**OoO**

A leur retour à leur appartement, Snow avait été mise au courant par un appel de David. Elle ne savait quoi dire ou faire en voyant l'air perdu de sa fille

« Emma ça va ? »

« Ou est Olivia ? »

« Elle dort dans le lit de la chambre d'ami. »

Sans un mot supplémentaire, elle se rendit dans la dite chambre et se posa près du bébé dormant profondément. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue. Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que cette adorable petite fille était la création d'un viol … Et que le violeur n'était autre que Neal, le père de son propre fils.

Puis ses pensées dévièrent vers Regina et ce qu'elle avait du vivre ce soir là. Elle comprit alors sa fuite sans un mot, ainsi que les mois de grossesse seule, loin de tout. Des semaines à se demander si elle devait garder et élever l'enfant d'un viol …

Elle devait se sentir bien seule, perdue et dévastée pour accepter cette présence en elle, puis sous son toit. Mais en même temps, Olivia avait été la fleur d'espoir qui avait poussé des ruines de la vie de Regina, un espoir, infime, mais désiré. Olivia avait certainement sauvé Regina d'un destin funeste.

Et dans le futur, que dirait Regina à sa fille quand cette dernière poserait des questions sur son père ? Mais, quand ce moment se présenterait, Emma savait que Regina n'aurait pas à affronter cela seule, car à présent, Henry et elle-même seraient là pour elle.

« Emma chérie, je peux entrer ? »

« Ou est Henry ? »

« Il est fatigué, il est dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'il est choqué … »

« On le serait à moins. Ce qu'il a vu, pour un garçon de son âge, est horrible. »

« … » Snow vint s'asseoir aux cotés de sa fille qui ne lâchait pas Olivia des yeux « C'est vrai alors … Ce que m'a dit David. »

« Ca dépend ce qu'il t'a dit … »

« Que Neal avait séquestré Regina et l'avait torturé. Qu'il avait enlevé Olivia … Et que … Qu'il… »

« Il l'a violé ... Il y a un an. »

Snow frissonna alors « Mon Dieu … Mais pourquoi… »

« Je … Je t'ai dis que Regina et moi on s'était rapprochées … Neal nous avait suivi, il nous a vu et il est devenu jaloux à en devenir dingue. Je sais pas quand ni où mais … Il l'a fait et la surement menacé pour qu'elle s'en aille. »

« Mon Dieu Emma … Je suis désolée … Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru, de … »

« Tu sais, il nous a tous eu … Je n'y ais vu que du feu. Et je m'en veux, si tu savais, d'avoir pu coucher avec ce porc. Quand je pense qu'après le départ de Regina, il est venu me réconforter … Il disait qu'il serait là, comme un soutien … Il m'a bien eu cet abruti. »

« Calme-toi. Ce dont tu as besoin à présent, c'est de te reposer. La journée fut rude et quand Regina se réveillera, elle aura plus que jamais besoin de toi, en pleine forme. »

« Je sais mais … Je sais pas si je … »

« Il n'y a pas de « _mais_ ». Henry aussi a besoin de toi, il est perdu et tu dois te ressaisir. »

Comme un électrochoc, Emma écarquilla les yeux, se redressa et fixa sa mère « Tu as raison. »

« Je sais. » dit-elle fièrement « Maintenant, va te reposer. David et moi on va s'occuper d'Olivia. »

« Merci. »

Snow se leva, prit quelques affaires et Olivia et laissa Emma et Henry. Elle soupira alors, jetant un œil à la chambre où Regina et Olivia avaient dormi la veille, puis referma la porte. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de son fils et se glissa dans son lit.

Bien évidemment, elle réveilla Henry mais ce dernier n'en prit pas ombrage, préférant se pousser pour la laisser s'allonger à ses cotés. Il sentit sa main se poser sur sa hanche et son visage se calfeutrant contre son cou. Il sourit alors et se rendormit, en même temps que sa mère, des larmes silencieuses glissant sur ses joues.

**OoO**

Neal tourna comme un lion en cage. David lui signifia la fin de sa journée et ne lui apporta qu'un verre d'eau pour la nuit. Il faisait nuit mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil : tous s'étaient ligués contre lui, comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvaient-ils tous défendre cette femme qui avait fais de leur vie un enfer sur terre ?!

Il resta là, assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains : que comptaient-ils faire de lui ? La justice à Storybrooke était aussi illusoire que leur vie « fabriquée » par le Sort Noir lancé par Regina. Ils ne pouvaient faire appel à l'extérieur sous peine de faire sauter leur couverture.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen : faire justice eux-mêmes. Et même s'il pensait que ce qu'il avait fait était juste, il savait que les autres ne pensaient pas pareil, il savait que les autres lui en ferait voir… Et s'ils le torturaient comme il avait torturé cette femme ? Et s'ils lui faisaient subir les sévices qu'il lui avait fait subir ?

Il frissonna à cette pensée aussi abjecte qu'injuste … Puis soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir « Hey ! Y'a … Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Mais rien. Dans la pénombre du bureau, simplement éclairé par les lampadaires dans la rue, une ombre se dessina à l'entrée. Neal se leva alors, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait faire aussi de défense ou d'attaque, mais rien si ce n'était un matelas crasseux et un oreiller.

« Qui est-là ? Vous me faites pas peur vous savez ! »

Puis l'ombre se dessina plus précisément, et Neal pensa une seconde que c'était David de nouveau ou encore Emma, venue assouvir une vengeance personnelle … Mais bientôt la silhouette lui apparut « Pa… Papa ? »

« Bonsoir fils. »

Neal lui sourit, Gold lui sourit en retour.

**TBC**


	9. Blessures

**Hello hello, comment allez-vous ? **

**Moi impecc' ... Crevée mais ça va ! Bon sinon : HAPPY HALLOWEEN !**

**Ouais je sais c'est demain, mais je poste pas le jeudi so ... :p**

**Donc ... Vous qui semblez avoir un "amour inconditionnel" pour Neal, vous serez donc ravi(e)s de ce chapitre !Allez un peu d'espoir là ? Je vous promets une belle lumière cette fois-ci ^^  
**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Blessures**

Malgré elle, Emma dormit profondément cette nuit-là. Lovée contre son fils, elle se sentit en sécurité, sereine. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Snow entre dans la chambre en criant « Emma ! »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux instantanément et sa première pensée fut pour Regina « Quoi ? Quoi, c'est Regina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Non c'est … Neal. »

**OoO**

Elle n'y croyait pas … Comment était-ce possible ? Elle roula comme une folle jusqu'au bureau du shérif où David l'attendait.

« Il se passe quoi ? » dit-elle à peine sortit de la voiture

« Calme-toi. Viens voir. »

Il la conduisit dans le bureau et elle vit alors une cellule vide « Il est où ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Mais merde, il a pas pu disparaitre comme ça ?! » dit-elle en faisant les 100 pas nerveusement

« Emma, Emma ! » David l'arrêta dans sa course en la bloquant par les épaules Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle le regarda dans les yeux. Quand il eut enfin son attention, il soupira « Le loquet de la cellule. Il est intact. La porte est encore fermée à clé. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux « Comment … » puis, comme un éclair de lucidité, elle se stoppa « Gold ! »

« Il a du faire sortir son fils de là ! »

« Le salaud ! Neal doit répondre de ses actes, peu importe qu'il soit le fils de Rumpelstilskin ou non ! »

« Je sais. »

« Je vais lui dire ce que je pense. Il est pas au dessus des lois, même de celles de Storybrooke ! »

« Hey, hey, calme-toi. Il faut y aller intelligemment. Si tu y vas tête baissée, tu vas le braquer et on pourra rien en tirer. Il reste le Dark One et si Regina ne se sert plus de ses pouvoirs, lui n'a aucune scrupule à le faire, la preuve ici. »

« Comment il peut faire ça alors qu'il va devenir père de famille … Est-ce que Belle est au courant au moins … »

« J'en sais rien, dès que je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu la cellule vide, j'ai appelé ta mère. »

« Je vais retrouver Gold ! »

« Emma, je viens avec toi. »

« Non, j'ai besoin … Reste ici. »

David sentait la peine et la fatigue de sa fille mais était incapable de combler cette tristesse. Il resta alors au bureau, tandis qu'Emma, dehors, se dirigea à pied vers le magasin de Gold. Et alors qu'elle était à seulement quelques mètres du magasin, elle reçut un appel téléphonique. Quand elle regarda l'écran, elle vit le nom de « _Whale_ » apparaitre.

Elle se figea alors et un millier de scénarios lui traversèrent la tête en quelques secondes, la majorité mettait en scène Regina et une mauvaise nouvelle. Sans tarder, elle répondit « Oui ? »

«_ Emma ?_ »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Regina ? »

« _Elle va bien. Vous m'avez demandé de vous appeler si quelque chose me paraissait suspect._ »

« Oui, et ? »

« _Gold est ici. Il a demandé à voir Regina. _»

Allait-il finir le travail de son fils ? Elle fulmina alors « Empêchez-le d'entrer dans sa chambre ! »

« _Nous parlons de Rumpelstilskin …_ »

« J'arrive, retenez-le ! »

Elle raccrocha, courut jusqu'à sa voiture où elle grimpa dedans et démarra en trombe pour arriver une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant l'hôpital. Elle croisa Whale « Rumple ? »

« J'ai … J'ai essayé … » dit-il, confus

Elle grogna avant de monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de la chambre et se rua dans celle-ci, juste à temps pour voir Rumple près du lit, baladant une baguette au dessus de Regina « Stop ! » hurla-t-elle. Rumple suspendit son geste, puis se rétracta « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Rumple esquissa un petit sourire « Je la soigne. »

Emma tomba des nus … Si elle s'était attendue à ça … Elle s'approcha alors et vit que les bleus et contusions, notamment au visage de la jeune femme, avaient disparu. Elle s'approcha alors : il semblait à présent que Regina était simplement endormie.

« Pourquoi … » soupira Emma en caressa doucement les cheveux de Regina

« Parce que j'ai fais des choses horribles à Regina … Des choses qui l'ont conduite à faire ce qu'elle a fait, à se conduire comme elle l'a fait par le passé. Je lui ais laissé peu de chance de choisir son destin. Elle fut ma création, mon monstre … »

« … »

« Mais rien ne fut comparable à ce qu'à pu lui faire subir mon fils. »

« Ou est-il ? »

« Vous savez, il était si différent enfant. » dit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Emma « J'ai eu le malheur de l'abandonner. Il a vécu des choses, il a fait et vu des choses qu'un enfant de son âge ne pouvait en supporter. Mais il n'a jamais cessé d'être mon petit garçon … Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« … »

« Je ne peux cautionner ce qu'il lui a fait. » dit-il en regardant d'un air triste Regina

« Gold … Ou est Neal ? Je sais que vous l'avez fais sortir de sa cellule. Si vous l'avez libéré et qu'il s'avère qu'il gambade en dehors de la ville libre comme l'air … »

« … J'ai des principes. Il est impossible qu'il ne paie pas pour ses crimes. En conséquence … »

Il marcha quelques pas et prit une boite posée sur une petite table, à coté de son manteau. Il la tendit à Emma « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvrez-la. »

Elle hésita, imaginant très bien ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Et en un geste franc, elle découvrit à l'intérieur un cœur brillant et palpitant « C'est … C'est celui … »

« De Neal, oui. »

« Vous avez arraché le propre cœur de votre fils … »

« Mais je n'ai pu me résoudre à l'écraser moi-même. Quoiqu'il ait fais, il reste ma chair et mon sang, je ne pourrais jamais mettre fin à ses jours. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. »

Emma le fixa alors, incrédule « Vous … Vous me demandez de le tuer à votre place ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« Faites ce qui est juste, ce qu'il doit être fait. Cela ne me regarde plus. »

« C'est votre fils … »

« Baelfire était mon fils … Neal est un inconnu. »

Puis il prit son manteau et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre quand Emma l'alpagua « Ou est son corps ? »

« Il est à l'asile. Là où Belle fut enfermée durant 28 ans. » Et alors qu'il s'apprêta à sortir, il s'arrêta « Emma … J'ai guéri ses blessures, mais pour ce qui est de celles internes, il faudra bien plus de temps et de patience. » Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Emma, la boite entre les mains. Elle la referma et la posa sur la table avant de s'approcher du lit.

Regina était paisiblement endormie, plus aucune marque de sévices sur son visage ou son corps. Il lui semblait qu'elle dormait juste normalement. Les paroles de Gold résonnèrent dans sa tête : à présent, un tout autre travail de soin allait commencer avec Regina, et Emma était bien décidée à l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Whale entra alors dans la chambre « Emma ? Que s'était-il passé ? J'ai vu Rumple repartir alors … »

« Il … Il dit qu'il l'a guéri … Vous … Vous pouvez vérifier ? »

Whale s'approcha alors et vit que, visuellement, elle n'avait plus aucune blessure « Je peux faire des examens plus approfondis pour vérifier si tout est en ordre. »

« Ok, je vous laisse faire, prévenez-moi quand vous aurez fini. »

« Bien. Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Rendre justice. »

**OoO**

Elle devait faire les choses proprement et dans les règles. En chemin, elle appela ses parents afin qu'ils la rejoignent à l'asile. Et au bout de 10 minutes, ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes « C'est vrai ? Rumple a guéri Regina ? » lança Snow, étonnée

« Yep. Il se sentait coupable des actes de son fils. »

« Pourquoi lui avoir arraché le cœur si c'est pour te le donner ensuite ? »

« Il voulait que ce soit moi qui ais son sort entre mes mains, littéralement. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« J'en sais rien … Je le saurais certainement en le voyant. »

Ils entrèrent alors et descendirent, selon les instructions de Rumple, au sous-sol. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une cellule dont le numéro sur la porte était effacé par l'usure du temps. Ils échangèrent un regard avant qu'Emma n'ouvre la porte pour trouver Neal, assis en tailleur sur le lit contre le mur.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il semblait meurtri et fatigué. Il releva lentement la tête « Emma ? » Elle s'approcha alors de lui et sortit son cœur de la boite « Oh … » dit-il « Tu es venue là pour me tuer droit dans les yeux ? »

« Je suis ici pour faire justice. Justice pour moi, pour Henry mais surtout pour Regina. »

Il grimaça et se tortilla sur son lit « Tu sais … Ce soir-là, j'étais saoul … Je savais plus trop ce que je faisais … Je regrette tu s… »

« … Stop. Je sais que tu n'en penses pas un mot. Si tu veux garder le peu de dignité qu'il te reste, sois franc avec toi-même. »

« … » Il perdit alors son air de chien battu et se redressa « T'as toujours été comme ça hein Emma … Prendre soin des causes perdues. Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as connu, j'étais un petit voleur du dimanche … Tu m'as sorti du bordel qu'était ma vie … Et maintenant, tu t'attaches à une femme détestée de tous, une traitresse. »

« Ne parle plus d'elle comme ça ! »argua-t-elle « T'es pas très malin de me chercher alors que je tiens ta vie entre mes mains. » dit-elle en exerçant une légère pression qui causa une grimace de douleur de Neal.

Puis elle relâcha sa prise et Neal soupira « Tu comptes me faire souffrir avant de m'achever hein ? Je l'ai peut-être mérité … » dit-il dans un sourire

« Te faire souffrir ? Oh oui, crois-moi … » dit-elle en se penchant vers lui « Tu vas souffrir … »

« Emma ! » lança Snow comme un avertissement à ne pas franchir une ligne qu'elle ne pourrait plus franchir de nouveau. Elle le savait tant elle-même l'avait traversé en tuant Cora. Le chemin difficile … C'est ce qu'elle aurait du emprunter, et elle souhaitait qu'Emma fasse le bon choix.

« Tues-moi et qu'on en finisse ! Parce que si tu attends des remords, des regrets, des excuses … Tu peux toujours courir. » dit-il satisfait

Emma sourit alors et se redressa … Elle pressa le cœur un peu plus fort, sentant ses palpitations entre ses doigts. Snow alla pour bouger mais David la retint. Il était tout aussi inquiet que sa femme mais il ne pouvait aller contre le choix de sa fille.

Neal se tordit de douleur, jusqu'à se coucher sur le lit, s'entortiller dans les draps. Il gigota tant qu'il en tomba du lit et s'écroula à terre. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'Emma relâcha la pression et s'accroupit « Oui je veux que tu souffres … Mais tu ne mourras pas. » dit-elle avant de remettre avec violence le cœur à sa place dans le torse du jeune homme. Il sursauta, écarquilla les yeux et fixa, incrédule Emma.

« Tu vas souffrir Neal … Parce qu'il est hors de question que j'abrège tes souffrances en te tuant. Tu vas lentement agoniser dans une peine, une solitude et une pénombre éternelle. Oh oui tu mourras un jour, mais tu mourras seul ici, dans l'indifférence de tous, y compris de ton père. Tu auras de quoi manger et boire, mais tu n'auras plus aucun contact avec un humain jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu tomberas dans la dépression, la folie peu importe, mais tu ne pourras pas mourir … Tu vivras tout cela seul éternellement. Profite encore quelques secondes de ce cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine parce que c'est la dernière fois.»

Elle lui arracha de nouveau, sous les cris de Neal, puis se releva et fit demi-tour et rejoignit ses parents qui restèrent bouche bée devant la décision de leur fille. Ils étaient fiers et heureux qu'elle ait pris la décision qui s'imposait. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Neal qui resta, complètement hébété, à terre. Et quand ils sortirent de la cellule et que la lourde porte claqua, Neal bondit sur ses pieds et se rua vers la porte. Et tandis qu'Emma, David et Snow s'éloignèrent, Neal tambourina à la porte en hurlant le prénom de la jolie blonde quand il comprit quel sort elle lui avait réservé : une éternité de solitude et de souffrance intérieure. Il ne pourrait jamais mourir, sauf si Emma le décidait il ne pourrait pas de suicider pour abréger sa solitude, elle le condamnait à la vie éternelle … Une vie seul … Il hurla alors, la supplia d'en finir avec lui, qu'il préférait être torturé dans les pires souffrances mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus, Neal n'existait plus pour elle … Ses pensées, à présent, n'étaient tournées que vers Regina.

**OoO**

Quand ils revinrent tous à l'appartement, Henry attendait fébrilement. Que devait dire Emma à son fils ? Parce que Neal n'était peut-être plus le fils de Rumple aux yeux de son père, mais il restait le père biologique du petit garçon.

« Alors, il s'est passé quoi ? » Snow et David échangèrent un regard avant de laisser leur fille expliquer les événements à Henry « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » dit-il en fixant sa mère

« Viens t'asseoir s'il te plait. » Il s'exécuta et Emma posa une main délicate sur son genou « Ecoute … J'ai du prendre une décision. »

« Il est passé ou Neal ? »

« Neal … Il a été puni pour ce qu'il a fait. »

« Tu … Il est mort ? »

« Non. Mais il resta enfermé dans cette cellule. »

« Combien de temps ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui montra la boite et l'ouvrit. Il retint son souffle en voyant le cœur rougeoyant à l'intérieur « C'est … »

« … Son cœur, oui. »

« Mais, mais … »

« Henry, ce que je vais te dire, je te le dis parce que, quoiqu'il se soit passé, il reste ton père. Je t'ai trop longtemps écarté pour ne pas te dire la vérité. Et parce que je ne veux pas que tu me reproches de ne jamais t'avoir dis la vérité. »

« … »

« Ton père est enfermé dans une cellule à l'asile. Il y restera à jamais. »

« Il mourra jamais ? »

« Sauf si, un jour, nous en décidons autrement. »

« Et si jamais … Et si jamais on part ? »

« Nous aurons alors le choix de le lui rendre et de le laisser, ou ne jamais lui rendre et il vivra éternellement enfermé dans une cellule. »

« Il peut pas mourir alors ? »

« Il tentera certainement de se blesser afin de perdre son sang mais il ne fera que souffrir dans ces cas-là. Je sais que tu penses que c'est cruel mais … Il faut qu'il comprenne … »

« Je sais. Je sais aussi qu'il a fait ces mauvaises choses à maman et qu'il doit être puni. » Emma lui sourit alors et lui ébouriffa les cheveux

« On peut aller voir maman ? »

« Elle se repose, on ira la voir plus tard. »

« Je me suis bien occupé d'Olivia ! » dit-il enjoué

« Oh c'est vrai ? » dit-elle amusée puis elle perdit son sourire en voyant l'air concerné de son fils « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Elle va rester ici ? »

« On verra … On va prendre le temps, elle en aura besoin. »

« … »

« Henry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je repense à ces choses … »

« Henry tu ne dois plus y penser parce qu'on doit être fort pour Regina. Elle doit tourner la page à présent : Neal ne lui fera plus de mal, puis elle a Olivia et toi. »

« Et toi aussi ? »

« Oui, moi aussi. » dit-elle dans un sourire rassurant

Il soupira alors et le téléphone sonna quand elle vit l'interlocuteur, elle décrocha rapidement « Whale ? Qu'est-ce qui se pas… oh, ok, j'arrive ! » Elle raccrocha et se leva sous le regard de son fils

« Quoi ? Il se passe quoi ? Comment elle va ? »

« Elle … Elle s'est réveillée. » Elle attrapa sa veste et se rua vers l'entrée. A ce moment-là David et Snow sortirent, Olivia dans les bras de la jeune femme « Regina s'est réveillée, je vais à l'hôpital ! »

« Je veux venir ! » argua Henry

Emma se stoppa alors et se tourna vers lui. Elle ne savait pas dans quel état psychologique se trouvait Regina. Comme l'avait suggéré Gold : ses blessures étaient peut-être guéries mais c'était loin d'être le cas pour ses blessures intérieures. Il subsistait toujours cette part d'inconnu : comment savoir ce que Regina ressentait ? A présent, tout le monde, du moins sa famille, savait quelles atrocités elle avait vécu … Et elle l'imaginait bien, rien n'était plus déshonorant que d'être prise en pitié.

« Je … Henry, je sais pas comment elle sera … »

« Mais si on y va tous les 3, elle ira mieux non ? Je veux la voir. »

La fermeté dans son ton et la certitude dans son regard firent flancher Emma qui soupira alors et prit Olivia dans ses bras « Ok, c'est parti. Je vous tiens au courant. » dit-elle en se tournant vers ses parents

**OoO**

« Elle s'est réveillée il y a une demie heure. »

« Comment elle va ? »

« Elle semble en pleine forme. Evidemment, elle a des questions, mais j'estimais que vous aimeriez y répondre. »

« Merci. »

Ils entrèrent tous les 3, silencieusement, doucement. Regina était allongée, les yeux fermés. Elle devait s'être rendormie. Ils s'approchèrent et Henry s'assit dans un fauteuil, Olivia dans ses bras, tandis qu'Emma s'approcha du lit. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et Regina bougea doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de fixer ses pupilles noisettes sur Emma.

« Hey … Comment tu vas ? »

Regina s'étira doucement avant de se redresser un peu « Etrangement bien … Comment ça se fait ? »

« Gold. »

« Gold ? »

« Il t'a guéri. »

« Guéri ? Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« Je crois … Je crois qu'il se sentait en parti responsable de ce que son fils t'a fait. » Regina détourna le visage et Emma sentit son malaise « Hey, y'a quelqu'un pour toi … » Elle se tourna et prit Olivia. Dès qu'elle la vit, le visage de Regina s'illumina

« Olivia … »

« Elle va bien. J'ai eu du mal avec ce truc du biberon mais … j'ai géré ! » Regina esquissa un fin sourire tout en ne détachant pas un seul instant son regard du bébé « Et quelqu'un d'autre a géré aussi. » dit-elle en s'écartant

« Maman … »

Regina leva son regard alors et vit Henry. Elle fut heureuse puis gênée que son fils la voit dans cette situation « Henry … »

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Oui, mieux. » murmura-t-elle tout en serrant sa fille contre elle. Mais voyant la gêne de Regina, Emma inspira avant de se tourner vers Henry « Hey Henry, tu voudrais pas … »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais … Je vais me chercher un truc à boire » dit-il sur un air las

« Hey, hey, écoute … ta mère et moi ont a confiance en toi et on sait que tu es grand mais … Laisse-nous du temps pour régler tout ça, ok ? »

« Ok. » finit par lâcher Henry, moins déçu, en souriant

Puis il sortit, laissant Emma, Regina et le bébé seules. Il se passa quelques secondes de silence avant que Regina ne daigne briser le silence « Je dois te dégouter. »

« Qu… Non, bien sur que non. Tu n'y es pour rien … Cet abruti est … »

« … Je parle d'Olivia. »

« … Oh … »

« Comment j'ai pu garder le bébé de mon violeur … » dit-elle sans jamais lâcher Olivia des yeux

« Regina … J'ai pas une seule fois pensé ça … »

« Je crois … » continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Emma « … Je crois que j'ai été égoïste. Je venais d'arriver dans une nouvelle ville, pour une nouvelle vie. J'étais détruite, en ruine … Puis j'ai appris ma grossesse … Et elle est apparue comme un rayon de soleil au travers des nuages gris. Je l'ai porté, en occultant sa conception. Quand elle est née … Je l'ai aimé tout de suite. »

* * *

_« Regina, il faut pousser maintenant ! »_

_« Je … J'en peux plus … »_

_« Il le faut. »_

_La sage femme l'aida autant qu'elle pu mais Regina était à bout de force. Apeurée, seule et désemparée, jamais Regina ne s'était sentie si vulnérable, si … humaine. Elle eut une brève pensée vers Emma, en imaginant qu'elle aussi avait vécu la même chose avec Henry. _

_Puis elle s'accorda une dernière chance, une dernière poussée, un dernier souffle … Et enfin la délivrance, mais seulement pour quelques secondes : aucun cri, aucun mouvement … _

_Soudain les infirmières s'affairèrent autour du nouveau-né. Regina, éreintée, ne vit pas toute la scène : elle distinguait à peine son bébé. _

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il n'a rien ? »_

_Mais personne ne lui répondit. Son stress augmenta, sa peur aussi. Des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse ne les retenir … Elle n'avait pas encore vu son bébé et pourtant, un lien indéfectible et indescriptible était déjà présent. Elle l'avait porté 9 mois et durant ces mois, d'innombrables questions l'avaient submergées : la question de l'éducation en se posait pas : elle avait fait son mieux pour Henry et l'avait élevé dans la politesse et le respect, dans un_ _monde certes différent mais dans le respect des traditions, des choses bien faites en lui inculquant l'importance des études. Il était intelligent, éveillé, beau. Elle ne doutait pas un instant de ne pas pouvoir faire de même avec ce petit être._

_Non, ses appréhensions étaient plus centrées sur le futur : mère célibataire, que dirait son enfant sur l'absence de son père ? Pourrait-elle lui dire un jour qu'elle n'était pas issue de l'amour d'un homme et d'une femme mais d'un acte immonde, violent et non consenti. Comment le lui dire et ne pas faire qu'elle se sente comme une erreur, une moins que rien ?! _

_Elle avait peur oui, elle était même morte de peur et surtout seule … Plus d'une fois avant la naissance, elle avait eu l'idée de retourner à Storybrooke pour revoir Emma, lui demander du soutien, des conseils … Puis l'image de Neal refaisait surface et des frissons lui parcouraient le corps. Elle ne pouvait plus repartir, c'était impossible. _

_Et si Neal faisait la corrélation entre le viol et le bébé ? Et s'il cherchait à se venger et la lui reprendre ?!_

_Puis, comme la lumière d'un phare dans la nuit noire, les pleurs d'un bébé retentirent. Regina sortit alors de ses sombres pensées pour apercevoir enfin l'espoir renaitre en elle, un petit bourgeon qui ne demandait qu'à fleurir et s'épanouir en fleur … Une belle fleur au milieu des ruines qu'étaient la vie et le corps de Regina. _

_Une infirmière s'approcha alors, un chiffon dans les bras « Regina ? Regina la voilà … » Elle lui tendit le drap en boule et le déposa sur la poitrine de Regina « Vous avez une petite battante ! »_

_Regina découvrit alors le visage du bébé encore tout fripé et les larmes lui floutèrent la vue « Elle est magnifique … » soupira-t-elle _

_A ce moment précis, a ce moment très précis, elle sut que sa petite fille serait sa force, sa faiblesse aussi, mais surtout sa fleur, preuve d'espoir et d'amour. Son cœur se gonfla d'un amour sincère, pur et fulgurant …_

_« Vous lui avez trouvé un prénom ? »_

_« Olivia. Elle s'appelle Olivia Emma Mills. »_

* * *

Emma resta un long moment, assise au bord du lit à contempler Regina et Olivia « Dis … J'me disais que … J'me disais que tu pourrais venir à la maison quelques temps … »

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Regina

« Bah … T'as vécu pas mal de choses, et ces 2 derniers jours plus encore … »

« Emma … J'ai un travail et une maison à Washington. »

« Bah les jobs ont en démissionne et les maisons, on peut les vendre. S'il te plait. Henry le souhaiterait, et moi aussi. »

« Neal … »

« Neal est enfermé à vie et ne sortira jamais. Il ne te fera jamais plus aucun mal, je te le promets. » dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur celle plus fragile de Regina. Jamais Emma n'avait vu Regina si faible et apeurée elle qui avait toujours connu la jolie brune forte et fière. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait n'être plus l'ombre que d'elle-même « Je suis si désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi quand il l'aurait fallu … Si j'avais cherché, il y a un an … »

« Ce qui est fait est fait … Il est inutile de revenir dessus. »

« S'il te plait, reste ici avec moi, avec nous. Henry a déjà crée un fort lien avec Olivia qu'il considère comme sa sœur. Et moi … Et moi je te veux près de moi. »

« … »

« De toute manière, il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir aussi loin, aussi tôt. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

« Les autres … Les gens vont parler. »

« Personne ne sait. Il n'y a que nous, Gold et mes parents. »

« C'est déjà bien trop. Je supporterais mal leurs regards compatissants et emplis de pitié. Une femme violée n'est jamais ni recommandable ni même agréable à côtoyer. La gêne qu'elle occasionne est comparable à celle que j'occasionnais après avoir sauvé la ville. Les gens ne savent jamais comment se comporter avec moi, il en va de même, voire pire, avec une personne malade, mourante … Ou violée. »

« Crois-moi, tu n'es ni une pestiférée, ni une recluse … Tu es partie de toi-même il y a un an sans qu'on puisse t'aider. »

« M'auriez-vous cru ? Si j'étais venue vous voir en vous disant que Neal m'avait … » Elle inspira alors « M'auriez-vous au moins laissé une chance ? »

« Tu me connais si mal que ça ? Jamais je ne t'aurais repoussé. »

« Tu ne m'as guère laissé de chance quand je proclamais être innocente pour le meurtre du docteur Hopper. »

« Mais les choses étaient différentes, tu étais différente. De plus, c'était un piège. S'il te plait, Regina, ne repars pas. Pas tout de suite. J'ai besoin de toi et il est hors de question qu'après ce que tu viens de revivre, tu repartes seule si loin. »

Regina repensa alors à ces 2 jours de captivité en pleine forêt, des coups et des mots dures de Neal … Et ce qu'il avait failli faire pour la deuxième fois … Elle frissonna « D'accord. »

Emma lui sourit, se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa sur le front « Je vais te laisser te reposer. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Physiquement oui, mais à l'intérieur ça doit être un bordel monstre. Tu dois mettre les choses au clair, en parler … »

« Je n'ai pas beso … »

« … Nuh nuh. Hors de question. Archie va venir te voir. »

Regina fronça les sourcils alors « Ais-je au moins mon mot à dire en ce qui concerne ma vie ?! » s'insurgea-t-elle

« Oh oui certainement … Mais pas là. » Elle se leva et attrapa Olivia qui commença à pleurer d'être balader dans tous les sens « Elle va rester un moment chez moi, le temps que tu te reposes. Je viendrais voir comment ça va demain. »

« Emma ! »

« Hm ? »

« … »

« Regina ? »

« Merci. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et Emma quitta la pièce. Une fois seule, son sourire disparu … Les choses seraient bien plus difficiles qu'elle le pensait.

**TBC**


	10. Espoir

**Hello hello, comment allez-vous en ces derniers jours de vacances (pour vous ^^) ?!**

**Alors ... Voyez-vous la lumière à votre tour ? ^^ **

**J'attendais aussi vos réactions face au sort de Neal. J'avais envisagé plusieurs possibilités : qu'il meurt de la main d'Emma, qu'il meurt des mains de Rumple, qu'Emma lui rende son coeur mais qu'il reste enfermé à jamais... Mais finalement l'option "sans coeur et vivre seul éternellement" fut, pour moi, un choix difficile à prendre mais logique. **

**Je trouve que la mort aurait été trop "facile" pour lui. Alors que souffrir est bien plus difficile. Je voulais, finalement, qu'il souffre bien plus que ce qu'il avait fais subir à Regina. J'espère donc vous l'avoir vengé amplement ^^**

**La fic prend maintenant un autre tournant, moins glauque : parfois plus fluffy, voire romantique et drole, histoire de s'aérer la tête après tous ces chapitres difficiles ^^ **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Espoir **

L'après-midi passa lentement pour Regina. Totalement guérie par Gold, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait encore à l'hôpital. Mais Emma avait donné des ordres à Whale : ne pas la laisser sortir avant qu'Archie ne soit venir lui parler.

Et, comme prévu, le docteur vint la voir en fin de journée. Il frappa doucement à la porte et, n'entendant aucune réponse, entra sans faire de bruit. Il vit Regina assise sur une chaise face aux baies vitrées, s'inondant des derniers rayons de soleil avant que ces derniers ne disparaissent à l'horizon.

« Regina ? »

La jeune femme daigna à peine tourner le visage vers lui, refusant de quitter des yeux le soleil couchant. Elle frissonna alors, sachant très bien pourquoi il était là, et elle croisa ses bras. Archie entra alors et, silencieusement, vint s'asseoir au bord du lit. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes de silence et quand le soleil disparut enfin, que Regina consentit à le briser « Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Emma m'a simplement dit de venir vous voir. Rien de plus. »

Regina lâcha un hoquet, amusée : c'était tout Emma ça. Elle se tourna complètement vers Archie « J'ai été violée. » lâcha-t-elle comme pour se débarrasser de cette lourde confession. Elle attendit la réaction d'Archie qui ne fut pas celle qu'elle aurait pensée. Au lieu d'un regard compatissant ou rebuté, Archie garda un visage neutre et soupira « Je vois. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je ne peux être là si vous ne le souhaitez pas. Je ne force pas les gens à venir me parler, il faut que ce soit un acte volontaire. » Sur ce, il se leva, ce qui décontenança un peu la jeune femme. Et alors qu'il allait passer la porte de la chambre, Regina l'alpagua

« Attendez ! » Archie se tourna alors « Je … Je crois que … Que j'aurais besoin d'y voir plus clair. »

En silence il vint se rasseoir près d'elle « Je vous écoute. »

« Par quoi commencer … »

« Par le début, par ce que vous voulez. »

Elle hésita un bref instant … Puis repensa que si Neal était sous les verrous et Gold de son coté, la ville se poserait bien vite des questions. Autant se mettre des personnes éminentes derrière elle pour la soutenir et soutenir sa version des faits quand certains douteront de son récit. Alors elle inspira longuement et ne s'arrêta pas de parler, encore et encore : son viol, sa fuite à Washington, Olivia, son travail, puis le retour d'Henry et son retour en ville, ses retrouvailles avec les Charmings, et avec Neal, sa captivité et l'enlèvement de sa fille, pour finir par son sauvetage par Emma.

Ce n'étaient que des mots mais lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, elle était éreintée, la tête vide et une nausée stagnante au fond de sa gorge. Un sourd bourdonnement envahi alors son crane, elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Mais Archie resta là à l'écouter, sans la juger, sans la critiquer. Il lui tendit une main compatissante et aimante. A la fin de son récit, il soupira « Je comprends le besoin d'Emma à ce que vous restiez ici. »

« … »

« Vous êtes, quoique vous en pensiez, encore fragile. Si ce n'est plus physiquement, au moins émotionnellement et mentalement. Vous avez bien fait d'en parler et même si vous vous sentez mal après cela, il est indéniable que cela vous servira à passer à autre chose. »

« Autre chose ? »

« Vous avez été malmenée physiquement et mentalement. Vous devez vous reconstruire ici ou ailleurs, mais vous ne devez pas le faire seule. Si vous souhaitez, nous pouvons organiser d'autres séances, ou du moins, des rendez-vous pour discuter de choses et d'autres. »

« C'est … A envisager … Peut-être. »

« Je ne vous force pas la main, comme je vous l'ai dis, il faut que ce soit de votre propre initiative. Mais sachez que vous n'êtes pas seule, vous m'avez, vous avez votre fils, vous avez Emma. »

« … »

« Regina … Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment mais … Y a-t-il quelque chose que … Enfin, entre Emma et vous … »

La jeune femme se crispa alors : dans son long récit, elle avait volontairement occulté cette part du récit où elle échangeait de longs baisers avec la jolie blonde sous son porche. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a une éternité. Depuis son retour, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles avaient eu vraiment l'occasion de reparler d'elles, de leur relation et ce qu'elles pourraient envisager ensemble plus tard, surtout si Emma insistait pour qu'elle reste finalement à Storybrooke.

« Je ne vois pas … » feint-elle

Archie avait noté son mensonge, il avait un don pour ces choses-là, mais il n'insista pas et préféra remettre à plus tard cette part de l'histoire.

« Bien. Je vais contacter Emma. Elle m'avait expressément demandé de le faire une fois que je vous aurais parlé. » dit-il amusé « Elle tient beaucoup à vous … »

« … »

« Bien, je vais vous laisser. »

Elle restée surprise : pas de commentaires ou de questions tendancieuses pour connaitre des détails sordides de son viol ou de sa séquestration … Il l'avait simplement écouté et, pour tout dire, cela lui avait fait plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Elle se coucha donc le soir, un peu plus sereine. Demain serait un autre jour et elle savait qu'Emma ferait tout pour la convaincre de rester. Mais sans vraiment se l'avouer, cette perspective intéressait aussi la jeune femme : être de nouveau avec sa fille, auprès de son fils et … Et bien … Aux cotés d'Emma aussi, même si elle ne savait pas encore où cela pourrait les mener toutes les deux.

**OoO**

La nuit fut courte : son sommeil fut entrecoupé de cauchemars plus réels les uns que les autres : elle se revoyait avec Neal dans cette cabane perdue dans les bois, lui la fouettant de sa ceinture, la blessant de son ceinturon, de ses coups de pieds de ses griffures. Elle n'avait pas compté le nombre de coups, de blessures … Elle se souvenait cet air satisfait à chacun de ses coups, cette fierté de la cogner …

Toutes ces choses qui étaient revenues à la surface quand elle les raconta à Archie …

Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, haletante et en sueur. Emma lui avait assuré que Neal ne pourrait lui faire plus aucun mal … Mais le mal était fait depuis longtemps déjà et Regina devrait vivre avec ça toute sa vie.

Elle se leva donc très tôt, avant que le jour ne se lève, et attendit patiemment quelque chose, quelqu'un, peu importe, mais il fallait que quelque chose arrive pour qu'elle oublie cette horrible nuit.

Et comme un signe, Emma toqua très tôt à sa porte « Hey, coucou. »

Regina releva le nez pour voir Emma, tenant Olivia dans ses bras et Henry derrières elles. Elle sourit alors aussitôt que la jolie blonde lui déposa doucement son bébé dans ses bras et qu'Henry sauta sur le lit afin de rejoindre sa mère « Comment tu vas ? »

« Mieux mon chéri, bien mieux. »

Elle jeta un œil vers Emma « Archie m'a appelé. C'est … C'est bien. »

« Oui, tu avais raison, il fallait le faire. »

« Alors … Tu es prête ? »

« Tu restes ?! » s'enthousiasma Henry

« Je … Pour l'instant oui, j'ai besoin de souffler un peu. »

« Cool ! »

Regina se leva et quitta bien volontiers cet hôpital. Après avoir amené ensemble Henry à l'école, les 2 jeunes femmes se rendirent chez Regina, ce qui surprit cette dernière.

« Mais … »

« Tu sais. Rien n'a bougé … Je veux dire, après ton départ, tout est resté intact chez toi. Alors, si tu veux prendre quelques affaires de rechange. »

Emma prit Regina par la taille et elle la conduisit jusqu'au pas de la porte. A mesure qu'elle approchait de la maison, Regina se raidissait, tremblant de peur. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici depuis le viol. Et quand Emma ouvrit la porte d'entrée et que Regina vit le hall, un haut-le-cœur lui monta dans la gorge et elle pâlit à vu d'œil tant qu'Emma eut juste le temps de lui prendre Olivia des bras avant que la jolie brune ne tombe à genoux sur le coté et ne vomisse dans la haie.

« Hey, hey, Regina … Ca va ? »

Incapable de parler et de regarder vers la maison, Regina resta prostrée la tête dans la haie. Emma ne savait pas quoi faire; elle ne comprenait pas et quand enfin Regina se releva et qu'elle vit la panique dans les yeux de la belle blonde, elle tenta de s'expliquer « Emma … C'est … Ce n'est rien … C'est juste que … Ca fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas revu cet endroit. Tant de choses … »

Emma fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre enfin. Elle jeta un œil vers la maison « Regina … C'est ici que … »

« Dans le hall. »

Emma fut prise d'une vague de frissons « Mais quelle conne ! Pardon, pardon Regina ! » dit-elle en refermant la porte « Laisse tomber, je reviendrais ici seule. Tu n'auras qu'à me dire ce que tu veux, ok ? »

« … »

Emma reconduisit la jeune femme dans la voiture, boucla Olivia dans son siège et elle roula alors vers son appartement. Dans la voiture, le silence régna

« Emma, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » finit par lâcher Regina, sentant la culpabilité ronger Emma

« Non, non. Je devrais réfléchir parfois, encore désolée … »

« Ce … Ce n'est rien. Je devrais probablement vendre cette maison. Je n'arrive même plus à la regarder en face. »

« Personne ne l'achètera tu sais. Déjà parce que c'est initialement la maison de la méchante reine de Storybrooke, et qu'ensuite elle est trop grande pour n'importe quel habitant ici. C'est ta maison et viendra le temps où tu pourras de nouveau passer devant, t'arrêter et même y entrer sans problème. »

« Faudrait-il encore que je reste ici assez longtemps. »

« Je l'espère bien … En tout cas, je m'en suis jamais cachée moi. J'aimerais vraiment que tu restes parmi nous. Henry le voudrait aussi. Et Olivia serait heureuse ici. »

« … Et les autres ? »

« Bah… Avec un peu de chance, ils voudront en grande majorité repartir une fois que les haricots seront à maturité. »

« Et pas toi ? »

« Non. J'ai grandi et vécu ici. J'ai beau être né là-bas, j'y ais aucune attache. »

« Et tes parents ? »

« Ils feront ce qu'ils voudront. Ils partiront un temps pour essayer de reconstruire ce qu'ils veulent là-bas, mais moi j'y vois aucun intérêt. »

« Et Henry ? »

« Je crois qu'il grandit et avec lui ses idéaux. Le petit garçon de 10 qui voulait être un héros et combattre les dragons sur son fidèle destrier est bien loin de celui-ci qui s'inquiète pour sa mère et veut être un grand frère attentif et responsable. »

« … »

« Et puis y'a moi aussi … J'ai envie de rester avec toi, j'ai envie … Enfin, tu vois … On a pas vraiment pu reparler sérieusement de tout ça mais … J'ai … Je … J'aimerais vraiment qu'on fasse quelque chose … toutes les 2. »

« … »

« Bon ok, c'est peut-être pas le moment d'en parler. »

« Pas vraiment non. »

Emma se figea alors devant la froideur de Regina. Il était indéniable que ce n'était pas le moment d'évoquer une quelconque relation entre elle et Regina. Mais pourtant, Emma ne cessait de penser à Regina et à l'opportunité qu'offrait son retour. Elle n'imaginait pas laisser repartir la jeune femme sans qu'elles aient parlé d'elles et des possibilités.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. Et lorsqu'Emma accompagna Regina dans son salon, cette dernière ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce qu'Olivia donne les premiers signes de faim. Machinalement, elle s'appropria la cuisine pour faire le biberon sous le regard attendri d'Emma. Puis Regina se cala dans le canapé, Olivia dans ses bras, et lit donna son lait. Emma vint alors s'asseoir auprès d'elles « Elle est gourmande dis donc ! »

« C'est un bébé Emma. Evidemment, tu n'as pas pu en faire l'expé… » elle suspendit alors sa phrase, sachant quelle bourde elle allait dire. Emma fit une moue boudeuse avant de se lever « Emma, non attends, désolée … Je suis désolée. »

Emma se tourna alors « Je peux rester près de toi ? »

Regina opina de la tête et Emma revint s'asseoir « Dis … Je peux ? » Regina haussa un sourcil, doutant ouvertement des compétences d'Emma à pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'à tenir un bébé « Hey … Ca va hein, je l'ai pas cassé. » s'offusqua la jolie blonde. Et devant l'air boudeur de la jeune femme, Regina, amusée, lui tendit Olivia qui bougonna d'être gigotée dans tous les sens durant son repas. Emma la prit soigneusement « Tu vois, je gère. » dit-elle fièrement

« Effectivement. »

« Dis … Tu … Enfin, tu vois tu vas rester ici et … Enfin pour dormir … »

« La chambre dans laquelle j'étais sera parfaite, merci. »

« Ah … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour … Rien. Je pensais que … Enfin, on a beaucoup de choses à se dire je pense et j'aurais aimé un instant de calme entre nous … »

« Emma, écoute … Je sais où tu veux en venir … Mais, pour l'instant, il n'en est pas question. »

« Oh … »

« J'aimerais simplement tourner la page. »

« Moi j'aimerais qu'on revienne juste avant le moment où … »

« Je sais. »

"Je sais que c'est pas le moment, que ça enchaine un peu vite mais … J'aimerais surtout savoir si je rame pour rien ou non. »

« … »

Olivia gigota alors, son biberon fini, et Regina le reprit dans ses bras et se leva, faisant quelques pas en lui tapotant le dos. Emma la regarda alors « Je … Tu dois avoir faim, j'te fais des pates ? »

« Volontiers. »

Elle disparut dans la cuisine alors que Regina se rendit dans la chambre qui leur était allouée. Emma soupira : comment devait-elle s'y prendre ? Non pas qu'elle voulait brusquer Regina mais elle avait senti un sensible rapprochement avant-hier … Et là, elle semblait si froide et distante. Regina resta un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle est changé sa fille et qu'elle s'endorme.

« Hey … » lança Emma en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte « T'es ok ? Les pâtes sont prêtes. »

« J'arrive. » dit-elle en embrassant le haut du crane d'Olivia, déjà endormie. Puis Regina rejoignit Emma qui avait dressé la table pour 2. Chacune s'installa même si la gêne était palpable.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Pardon ? »

« Si je parais si pressante mais … La vérité c'est que j'ai été choquée de ton départ soudain y'a un an. Ok, maintenant j'en connais les raisons mais … A l'époque … Mets-toi à ma place : on venait de passer une soirée idyllique, prometteuse … Et le lendemain tu as disparu sans un mot, sans un au revoir. »

« … J'avais laissé une lettre sur la cheminée. »

« Y'a de fortes chances que Neal s'en soit emparé avant nous et l'ait détruite. »

« … »

« Tu … Disais quoi dedans ? »

Regina mit une fourchette de pâtes dans sa bouche avant de déglutir « J'expliquais que je ne pouvais plus rester ici, que c'était quelque chose d'inexplicable mais que si je ne le faisais pas, jamais plus je ne pourrais vous regarder en face. »

« Finalement … Je suis bien contente de pas l'avoir trouvé. Ces mots … Ca aurait pu être pour … »

« Je sais. »

« Ah … »

« Je voulais que tu me détestes. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne pouvais plus me regarder dans une glace sans avoir des nausées, parce que je passais plus de 30minutes dans ma douche à frotter si fort ma peau pour enlever les traces de son passage, que j'en ais gardé quelques cicatrices … Parce que je me dégoutais et qu'il était évident pour moi, à ce moment-là, que je te dégouterais. Et je pourrais tolérer n'importe quel regard venant de ta part : de la colère, de la haine, de la moquerie ou mesquinerie … Mais le dégout et la pitié, ça non. Je préférais me dire que tu finirais par me détester, c'était plus simple que des regrets. »

Emma resta sans voix face à cette confession. Regina ouvrait très peu son cœur mais il était évident qu'elle avait enfoui tant de choses en un an que les laisser s'envoler à présent requerrait encore plus de force que de les retenir.

« Tu ne me dégoutes pas, bien au contraire. Je t'admire. Tu as été si forte d'affronter ça toute seule. Forte mais aussi bornée. Je t'aurais cru tu sais … Si tu étais venue me voir pour me dire ce que Neal t'avait fais. Je t'aurais cru et soutenu. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Regina. Elles entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

« Emma … Ce que tu souhaites aujourd'hui, je ne peux te le donner. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais que tu aimerais que nous reprenions là où nous en étions restées sous ce porche, cette nuit-là. Mais le fait est que j'en garde un souvenir plus amer que toi. Je ne suis pas prête encore à partager de nouveau quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas assez sereine, et encore moins avec moi-même, en ce moment pour me laisser aller. »

« Je comprends. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu me laisserais une chance avant de t'enfuir à nouveau. Parce que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. J'ai peur qu'un matin je me lève et que tu sois partie avec Olivia, sans un mot. »

« … »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai été maladroitement pressante tout à l'heure, et je m'en excuse. J'avais simplement peur que tu veuilles repartir … »

« Emma, je ne te promets rien en ce qui nous concerne, mais je te promets une chose : si je pars de Storybrooke, je te le dirais de vive voix. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Ella sourit alors, soulagée « Tu m'autoriserais à te faire la cour ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Regina, amusée

« Bah, t'es pas complètement fermée à l'éventualité qu'entre nous, il puisse y avoir quelque chose alors … Je tenterais ma chance en faisant les choses dans les règles de l'art. Je sais que tu es encore fragile et apeurée et que ton estime de soi en a pris un coup mais … Laisse-moi l'opportunité de te montrer à quel point tu es une femme belle, douce, formidable à quel point tu mérites d'être appréciée et aimée à ta juste valeur. Et je sais que je serais capable de faire ça. Et de m'occuper correctement d'Olivia. » dit-elle dans un sourire victorieux

« Ah vraiment ?! » s'amusa Regina « Toi et un bébé ? Les couches, les biberons, les berceuses, les bains ? »

« Exact ! Je suis sûre que je gèrerais comme une malade ! Regarde Henry, il a presque eu aucun accident en ton absence ! »

« Presque ?! » s'insurgea Regina, soudainement inquiète

« Hey, calme … Je plaisante. Il lui est rien arrivé. C'est un gamin intelligent et dégourdi. La preuve, il a encore été faire une escapade pour aller chercher sa mère et la ramener ici. C'est la deuxième fois. »

« Oui … Il faut croire. »

« Alors … Parle-moi de Washington : ton appart, ton job … Je veux tout savoir. »

« Je suis chef. »

« Ca, ça m'étonne pas de toi laisse-moi deviner : tes lasagnes font un tabac non ? »

« Entre autre. »

« Dis … Tu étais heureuse là-bas ? »

« Je vivais, ou survivais. J'estimais que tout ce qui pouvait se passer m'éloignerait un peu plus de ma vie d'avant. Avoir un travail, une maison, un enfant … Tout cela me confortait dans le fait que je n'aurais jamais plus besoin de revenir ici. »

« Henry a été très touché … »

« Je sais, et j'y ais beaucoup pensé. Durant des semaines j'ai hésité à vous appeler … Mai que dire ? J'aurais eu peur que vous me retrouviez, que je craque en entendant ta voix ou celle d'Henry. »

« Ce petit monstre t'a quand même retrouvé … Et je dois dire que c'est la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Ca a été dur les premiers temps il avait un fort sentiment de rejet : pour la deuxième fois, une de ses mères l'abandonnait encore. Ensuite, il n'a cessé d'être arrogant, incontrôlable … et finalement, ça c'est calmé quand il a appris pour Neal et moi. Je sais pas s'il était vraiment heureux, du moins il le laissait paraitre. Je pensais qu'avoir ses parents auprès de lui, lui apporterait une certaine stabilité mais … »

« … »

Emma vit un air de dégout sur le visage de Regina à l'entente du prénom « Tu sais … Je suis pas passée de toi à lui aussi simplement … » Regina releva le visage et vit sur celui d'Emma une certaine gêne « J'ai longuement réfléchi. Je me disais que si tu étais partie c'est que tu ne ressentais pas ce que j'avais ressenti lors de nos baisers ce soir-là. Je pensais que je t'avais fais peur ou que je te dégoutais … Du coup, je me suis enfermée dans un certain mutisme. Et maintenant, je comprends l'aide inopiné que m'a tendu Neal. Il savait pour nous, pour cette soirée … Il se doutait aussi que je ressentais quelque chose pour toi. Il a fait en sorte que je t'oublie … »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Mais moi je m'en veux ! Je m'en veux d'avoir couché avec ce porc ! D'avoir cru pouvoir faire quelque chose avec lui. Dire que j'aurais pu avoir un enfant de lui ! » mais elle se figea soudain en comprenant l'énormité qu'elle venait de dire. Elle fixa Regina dont le regard resta dans le vague « Non, attends, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire … Olivia est un bébé magnifique, elle sera probablement la plus jolie petite fille de Storybrooke. »

« … »

« Merde Regina … Je suis nulle. »

« Je sais que j'ai été égoïste en gardant le bébé de mon violeur, et je sais que beaucoup ne comprendraient pas mon choix. Mais j'avais tellement peur de me retrouver seule. Cette petite beauté est apparue comme une fleur dans le désert, un espoir de refaire quelque chose de beau de ces ruines que je laissais derrière moi. Les premiers temps, j'ai eu du mal à accepter sa présence car je ne voyais en elle que les traits de Neal … Mais plus elle grandit et … »

« … Plus elle te ressemble. » sourit Emma « Tu sais, je trouve pas ça étrange que tu ais envie de la garder. J'ai bien accouché en prison moi. »

« … »

« Finalement … Neal aurait réussi à nous mettre enceinte et nous faire un enfant à chacune … On a beaucoup plus en commun que ce qu'on croyait. »

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique « Certes. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cet après-midi ? Henry ne rentre qu'à 16h. »

« Je … Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir … »

« Il le faudra bien, tu ne vas pas rester enfermée ici éternellement. Tu as autant le droit que n'importe qui d'être ici, dans cette ville, voire même cet appart'. En tout cas moi, je suis heureuse de t'avoir sous mon toit. »

« Emma … »

« Oh t'inquiète, j'ai saisi. T'es pas intéressée … Pas maintenant en tout cas, mais ça m'empêche pas de te draguer non ? A vrai dire, je trouve ça intéressant. Draguer Miss Mills, la conquérir et obtenir son cœur de nouveau, c'est romantique, non ? »

« On peut dire ça … Crois-tu sincèrement arriver à obtenir mon cœur ? »

« J'en suis certaine. La seule chose que je ne sais pas encore c'est quand. »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil qui amusa Regina. Puis elles finirent leur repas avant d'entamer la vaisselle à l'unisson.

« Hey t'as vu on dirait un couple : le fils à l'école, le bébé qui dort et nous qui faisons la vaisselle après un bon repas, c'est mignon nan ? »

« Si tu insistes tant à chaque chose que l'on fait ensemble, je vais très peu supporter tes allusions. »

« Hey, j'te drague là ! Comment tu veux que je m'y prenne si je peux pas parler ? Que j'te le mime peut-être ? Attends … Utiliser mes mains pour te faire comprendre … Pas une si mauvaise idée. » s'amusa-t-elle alors que Regina leva les yeux au ciel

« Tu es si sûre de toi … »

« Mais parce que je sais que tu craqueras … Comme tu as craqué sur cette plage, il y a un an. »

Regina se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu « Tu ne m'avais pas laissé le choix. »

Ce fut au tour d'Emma de lâcher sa vaisselle pour se tourner vers la jolie brune « Tu plaisantes ?! Tu t'es littéralement jeté dans mes bras après notre premier baiser. »

« Ah vraiment ? Je crois que nous ne parlons pas du même moment ma chère. »

« Oh si je m'en souviens : tu étais là, sous le clair de lune, tu me mangeais du regard, trépignant de me prendre dans tes bras. Tu soupirais d'aise à chacun de mes baisers, tu m'en redemandais encore et encore … Et si je ne t'avais pas arrêté, nous aurions fais l'amour sur cette plage sans attendre. »

« Tu délires … Si je me souviens bien, après le premier baiser, tu t'es excusée. » s'amusa Regina

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'insurgea Emma alors qu'elle savait très bien que la jolie brune avait raison car elle se souvenait de ce moment comme s'il s'était passé la veille : cette plage, cette brise, cette pleine lune, et Regina plus belle que jamais. Leur premier baiser, à l'initiative d'Emma, puis ce court moment de gêne avant que Regina ne l'embrasse à son tour … Puis un troisième baiser plus ardent et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Emma avait su que c'était ce qu'elle voulait pour le reste de sa vie : les baisers, les lèvres, les mains et le corps de Regina, lui étant entièrement dévoués.

Et aujourd'hui, dans cette cuisine, un an après, il lui semblait que cette alchimie était toujours présente entre elles. Elle le savait Regina était plus que réceptive et pas fermée à la possibilité que quelque chose se passe entre elles.

Elles se regardèrent un long moment, Emma s'approchant un peu plus … Plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina et alors que ses doigts flirtèrent avec ceux de la jeune femme, posés sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les pleurs d'Olivia les séparèrent.

Regina recula d'un pas avant d'aller chercher sa fille, sous les yeux frustrés d'Emma « Et merde ! » soupira-t-elle

Elle rejoignit Regina dans la chambre et vit Regina bercer sa fille tout en regardant les diverses peluches posées sur une étagère. Emma eut le cœur serré « C'était mes premiers achats … »

Regina sursauta avant qu'Emma n'alluma la lumière et ne la rejoigne « Tu connaissais le sexe ? »

« On a pas voulu. Enfin, je voulais la surprise. Si ça avait été un garçon, nous l'aurions appelé Adam. Si c'était une fille … Evelyn. »

« C'est joli. »

« Ouais … Mais ça n'arrivera pas finalement … » elle perdit son regard vers l'étagère remplie de peluches de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs, puis elle tendit la main vers un petit lapin jaune elle le caressa du pouce avant de se tourner vers Olivia et de lui tendre « Il te plait hein ? Il est pour toi … » dit-elle alors que le bébé s'agrippa machinalement au nounours

« Emma, non … »

« S'il te plait. Il faut bien que ça serve. Et je serais vraiment heureuse que ce soit Olivia qui en profite. » lança Emma sans détourner le visage du bébé qui mâchonnait déjà une des oreilles

« Merci. »

« Cette pièce doit servir. Et était initialement prévu pour un enfant. Elle le sera. Cette chambre appartiendra à Olivia … Enfin, si tu es d'accord. »

« Et tous ces cartons ? »

« Ce sont des meubles que j'ai pas eu le besoin d'ouvrir et monter. Un berceau, une table à langer et une armoire … Mais je pourrais peut-être le faire dans les prochains jours. »

Regina sourit : pour elle, il était hors de question de rester dans cette ville il y avait encore 2 jours. Mais depuis hier soir, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Les efforts que faisaient Emma, l'amour que lui portait son fils retrouvé … Souhaitait-elle de nouveau quitter tout cela ?

« Nous verrons. »

**TBC**


	11. Des larmes

**Hello mes amizzzzz What's up ? **

**Moi nickel ! Alors alors, un peu d'espoir de nouveau ? Quelques vérités dans ce chapitre et on avance doucement.**

**Merci encore de me suivre, de reviewer, follower, favoriter ... Ze vous naime \o/**

* * *

**Des larmes **

Le soir venu, Henry était heureux de voir que Regina était toujours là. Lui aussi la supplia de rester quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, histoire de tous se retrouver ensemble. Bien évidemment, elle espérait repartir à Washington et retrouver une vie simple. Mais les choses avaient changé ici : les gens ne la regardaient plus comme une menace, Henry et Emma étaient auprès d'elle, et plus encore Henry semblait déjà avoir une forte connexion avec sa sœur … Evidemment, ils avaient le même père.

Après un repas familial atypique, Olivia fut couchée tandis qu'Henry grappilla quelques minutes supplémentaires avec sa mère. Ils restèrent un long moment sur le canapé à parler, Emma ayant eu la décence de les laisser se retrouver.

« Alors … Tu comptes rester un peu ? »

« Un peu oui. »

« M'man m'a dit que la chambre du bébé serait celle d'Olivia, ça serait cool. »

« Ta mère parle beaucoup trop vite. Je n'ai rien décidé encore. »

« Mais elle aimerait que tu restes, et moi aussi. »

« Nous verrons cela. Pour l'instant, je m'accorde un peu de répit … Pour autant que ta mère veuille bien m'en laisser. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

« Toi et elle … Vous vous entendez bien hein … »

« Plus qu'il y a trois ans, c'est certain. »

« Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire … Toi et elle … C'est plus que ça. » Regina le fixa, ne sachant quoi dire ou faire « C'est bon tu sais. Ca fait un moment que j'ai compris. En fait, j'me demandais comment elle avait pu se mettre avec Neal alors qu'elle t'aimait. »

« Comment … »

« Quand tu es partie, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça : elle était en stress, dépressive : un coup elle pleurait, un coup elle ne voulait plus qu'on parle de toi. Parfois je la voyais le soir, elle sortait de la maison en douce, je la suivais et je la voyais : elle restait assise sous le porche de notre maison … Celle de Miflin Street. Elle y restait un long moment avant de repartir. Les premiers temps, elle le faisait plusieurs fois par semaines, ensuite ça s'est atténué … Elle parlait de toi comme si tu étais encore là, ça agaçait Neal d'ailleurs. Et puis le temps s'est écoulé et elle a fini par tourner la page … Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond d'elle, elle a jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

« Tu es bien sûr de toi. »

« Parce que ça se voit. Bon ok, c'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais son True Love mais … Neal n'était définitivement pas fait pour elle. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est fait toutes ces choses. »

« Hey, quoiqu'est fait ton père, son amour pour toi n'a jamais été feint. »

« Pourquoi tu le défends encore alors qu'il t'a fait de si mauvaises choses ? »

« Parce que je sais que même lorsqu'on est mauvais, l'amour que l'on peut porter à nos proches lui, est sincère. Lorsque j'étais encore à tes yeux la méchante reine de l'histoire, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et tout ce que je faisais, je le faisais dans l'optique de te reconquérir. J'étais horrible avec les Charming, avec ta mère, mais ce qui n'a jamais changé, c'était mon amour pour toi. Et je sais que même si Neal est un monstre, il reste ton père biologique. »

« … Je sais. Mais c'est plus pareil … Mais maintenant, tu es là, et je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

Regina lui sourit avant qu'Emma ne les coupe « Hey … Henry, c'est l'heure. »

Il soupira, se tournant vers Regina mais cette dernière lui fit une tête du genre « _Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire le contraire_ » et Henry capitula. Il embrassa sa mère sur la joue, puis Emma et partit dans sa chambre, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes seules.

Emma prit vite la place encore chaude d'Henry « Alors … Ca discutait dur … »

« Henry se pose pleins de questions. »

« Sur ? Nous ? »

« Entre autre. »

« Oh … Et il en pense quoi ? Enfin, je veux dire de _nous_ ? »

« Il n'y a pas de _nous_ Emma. »

« Pas encore. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil

« Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ? »

« Jamais. Et puis, si ça peut te faire penser à autre chose … » Elle posa sa main sur celle de Regina « Au fait, tu dors où ? »

« Avec Olivia évidemment. »

« Ah … »

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais partager ton lit ?! »

« Pourquoi pas. J'ai jamais dis qu'on ferait quelque chose. »

« Emma … » gronda-t-elle sur un air de reproche

« Bah ca va, je vois que la confiance règne, ça fait plaisir. »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je … Je ne suis pas prête. »

« Je sais, et je ne veux surtout pas te brusquer, au contraire. »

« … »

« Hey … Regarde-moi. » dit-elle en glissant son index sous le menton de Regina, attirant le regard de la belle brune vers elle « Je tiens à toi, t'as même pas idée. Et pour rien au monde, je te ferais du mal … Du moins pas intentionnellement. Alors, on prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je refuse que tu t'enfermes dans la morosité ou la fatalité. Si je peux t'aider à te sortir ces pensées néfastes, je le ferais. Même si ça prend du temps, même si c'est douloureux et pénible. Henry est là, Olivia aussi et moi. On est là pour toi. »

Regina sourit alors, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il était évident que le chemin serait long avant qu'elle n'accorde une confiance aveugle en quelqu'un, avant qu'elle ne soit en accord total avec ce corps dont Neal l'avait dépossédé, avant qu'elle puisse toucher et être touchée, avant qu'elle ne rie à pleins poumons sans arrière pensées.

Mais à présent, elle n'était plus seule. Elle n'était plus recluse à Washington avec sa fille. A présent, elle avait de nouveau son fils et Emma plus présente et attentive que jamais.

Elle avait de nouveau espoir en l'avenir.

**OoO**

Et comme promis, Emma laissa Regina gagner la chambre de sa fille. Elles dormirent dans le canapé lit qui avait pris place dans la pièce et Emma n'avait pas insisté.

Le lendemain, le réveil fut plus doux pour Regina, bien contente d'avoir quitté les draps de l'hôpital. A ses cotés, sa fille dormait paisiblement et quand Emma toqua à la porte, elle s'étira doucement « Petit déjeuner ? »

« Avec plaisir … »

Emma s'avança alors avec un plateau sur lequel était posé viennoiseries, café et une fleur. Amusée, Regina se laissa gracieusement servir quand Emma posa le plateau sur ses cuisses.

« Elle a bien dormi ? » lança la belle blonde en regardant Olivia babiller

« Oui. »

« Et toi ? »

« Ca va … »

Peu convaincue, Emma n'insista pas pourtant « Je peux partager un croissant avec toi ? »

« Bien sur. Henry dort encore ? »

« Henry ? non, il est en cours là. »

« En cours ? Mais quelle heure est-il ? »

« Près de 10h. Je t'ai laissé dormir, tu en avais besoin … non ? »

« Merci. »

« Alors ton programme pour aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aller faire les courses, Olivia n'a plus de couches. »

« Oh ok. On part dans une heure ? » Regina haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de me chaperonner à chacun de mes pas. Ce n'est certes pas la grande forme, mais je sais encore ce que je fais. »

« Oh je sais. C'est juste que moi aussi j'ai besoin d'aller faire les courses. Une bouche de plus à nourrir et le frigo est déjà vide. »

Regina savait pertinemment qu'Emma mentait, mais en un sens, elle trouvait cela charmant et attachant, mais bien sur, elle ne le lui dirait jamais sous peine de subir une avalanche de mots doux et d'allusions plus gênantes les unes que les autres.

« Très bien. »

« Cool ! Bon, je vais prendre ma douche alors. »

Elle bondit hors du lit devant le regard amusé de Regina qui prit le temps de prendre le petit déjeuner ni gentiment préparé par la belle blonde.

**OoO**

Les choses avaient été plus simples que ce que Regina avait prévu. Evidemment, elle pensait que les quelques regards qui lui étaient adressée n'étaient là qu'en raison de son retour inopiné. Elle savait que personne encore ne savait la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé il y a un an mais aussi ce qui s'était passé il y a trois jours.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Ca va. » dit-elle en serrant sa fille dans ses bras, comme un bouclier face aux autres

« De toute manière, on en a pas pour longtemps … »

Elles entrèrent dans la petite supérette et bien vite les regards se tournèrent vers Regina et le bébé. Emma le vit et prit la jeune femme par les épaules « Allez viens. »

Emma essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en passant le bonjour à droite et à gauche et en ne tardant pas dans les rayons, sentant Regina quelque peu tendue.

« Oh Emma, Regina, comment allez-vous ! » lança Archie au détour d'un rayon

« Oh euh … Super, super … » lança Emma un peu sur la défensive « On fait les courses comme … Vous pouvez le voir. »

« Je vois. Regina, comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais. »

« Il serait bon que nous organisions un autre rendez-vous. »

« Bien … Bien entendu. » dit-elle rapidement par peur que quelqu'un n'entende leur conversation

« Elle est bien jolie cette petite fille. » lança Archie en dévorant du regard Olivia

Regina ne pu que sourire par fierté avant qu'Archie ne prenne congé et ne laisse les 2 jeunes femmes « Eh bah … Quel succès ! » s'amusa Emma « En même temps, elle a de qui tenir. » dit-elle d'un clin d'œil

« Finissons ces courses. » ordonna Regina qui se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise quand une dizaine de paires d'yeux se posa sur elle et sur sa fille.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Emma et Regina avaient rempli le frigo et acheté tout le nécessaire pour le bébé. De retour à l'appartement, Regina s'empressa de changer sa fille sous les yeux admiratifs de la jolie blonde « Dis … Je peux ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil mais laissa la place à la jeune femme « Tu sais comment faire ? »

« Bah, ça doit être comme dans les films non ?! »

« Si tu le dis. » Elle se poussa et donna quelques instructions à Emma qui accomplit la tâche avec précaution et délicatesse, quand Regina entendit le ventre de la jeune femme gargouiller « Faim ? »

« Un peu … »

« Je peux te la laisser ? »

« Qu… Mais euh … T'es sûre ? Je fais quoi après ? »

« Tu lui mets sa couche, et tu la rhabilles, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce avant d'y revenir un bref instant « La couche … Dans le bon sens bien sur. »

« Hein ? Quoi, attends, ça a un sens ces trucs-là ? Regina ! »

Mais la jolie brune était déjà dans la cuisine. Cette dernière prit les fourneaux en mains et, comme une libération, elle s'attela à un repas complet. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus cuisiné pour d'autres personnes qu'elle, son métier à part, et il fallait bien reconnaitre que cela lui faisait plaisir autant que son esprit pouvait s'évader un instant.

Et après avoir glorieusement confectionné une entrée, un plat et un dessert, elle retourna dans la chambre pour découvrir celle-ci dans la pénombre, les rideaux tirés, et Emma assise dans un rocking-chair, berçant doucement Olivia en lui chantonnant une mélodie inconnue aux oreilles de Regina.

Et alors qu'elle allait intervenir, elle remarqua un fin filet brillant sur une des joues d'Emma. Elle fronça les sourcils et, en s'y attardant d'un peu plus près, comprit que la jeune femme venait de pleurer. Elle entra alors « Emma ? »

Soudain, la jeune femme se redressa et sécha, mais trop tard, ses larmes naissantes « Oh désolée, j'ai pas vu l'heure, c'est prêt ? »

« … » Regina n'osa plus bouger

« Elle … Elle s'est endormie alors … » Emma lui tendit le bébé que Regina prit tendrement avant de la mettre dans le lit et de la caler avec des coussins. Puis elle suivit Emma qui sortit de la chambre en vitesse

« Emma ! » La jolie blonde se figea alors, essayant tant bien que mal de garder ses larmes pour elle

« C'est … C'est juste que … Elle … Elle est tellement parfaite … » souffla-t-elle avant de lâcher un sanglot, puis des larmes en sentant les mains de Regina se poser sur chacune de ses épaules

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir imposée Olivia … »

« Non, non, au contraire c'est juste que … Que je me rends compte que, peut-être, j'aurais eu ma chance avec un bébé et … Que finalement … J'aurais souhaité cet enfant je crois. » dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Regina

Oui, Emma n'avait, semble-t-il, pas fait le deuil total de son bébé mort avant même d'avoir vécu. Elle pensait occulter sa peine encore et encore, la remplaçant par autre chose, mais l'arrivée de Regina et d'Olivia avait fait ressurgir en elle cette possibilité manquée de concevoir et d'avoir un bébé.

Elle n'avait jamais élevé Henry et aurait certainement aimé redonner naissance à un enfant et l'élever, l'éduquer, le guider … Mais les choses s'étaient faites autrement et aujourd'hui, c'était Regina qui avait donné naissance à l'enfant de Neal, au lieu d'elle … Signe du destin ou pas, finalement Emma était heureuse, même si s'était douloureux, que Regina soit là auprès d'elle.

Elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop fatiguée pour continuer, et Regina la soutint en silence, n'exerçant que de légères pressions sur ses épaules afin qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une fois calmée, Emma se ressaisit alors, renifla et sécha ses larmes « Wow … Fallait que ça sorte … » dit-elle encore remuée

« Emma … As-tu parlé de cela à quelqu'un ? Je veux dire autre que Neal ou encore tes parents ? »

« Quoi, tu veux parler d'un psy ? Archie ? »

« Il m'a beaucoup aidé alors qu'on ne s'est parlé qu'une fois depuis que je suis ici. Tu peux feindre n'importe quoi avec d'apparentes tentatives de séduction, mais au fond de toi, tu es comme moi : tu as un lourd fardeau à porter. »

« … »

« Tu devrais vraiment lui parler … »

« Je … J'en sais rien … Ca fait un moment déjà, je pensais vraiment que le temps ferait son œuvre. Que je me plongerais dans l'éducation d'Henry, dans le maintien de mon couple, dans le travail … Tout ça pour oublier mais … »

« … Tu n'y arrives pas. »

« Te voir avec Olivia, qui est, comble de tout, la fille de Neal. J'peux pas m'empêcher de penser que mon enfant aurait pu lui ressembler … Et d'un autre coté … Rien n'arrive par hasard : tu es revenue, Neal est rayé de ma vie. C'était peut-être dans l'ordre des choses. Je veux pas dire que c'est limite normal ce qui t'est arrivé mais … Enfin, je sais pas, je sais plus … »

« Tu es aussi fatiguée. Ces derniers jours ont été aussi rudes pour toi. »

« On est pas sorti hein … » dit-elle en soupirant

« Allez, viens manger. » lança Regina en l'entrainant dans la cuisine. Le repas se passa en silence et tout sujet portant sur Neal, la fausse couche ou autre fut bannie durant.

L'après-midi fut tout aussi calme, les 2 jeunes femmes restant recluses dans l'appartement d'Emma, Regina refusant de sortir en prétextant une quelconque fatigue. Emma n'insista pas, elle-même aspirait à un certain calme … Jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à sa porte.

Regina leva le nez de son magazine tandis que la belle blonde alla ouvrir « Snow ? »

« Bonjour. Je … Je venais voir comment ça allait. »

« Entre. Henry est en cours. »

« Je sais. J'ai croisé Archie qui m'a dit qu'il vous avait vu ce matin faire des courses. »

« Décidément, rien n'échappe aux yeux avides des habitants hein … » grinça-t-elle

« En quelque sorte … Alors … Comment ça va ? » dit-elle en jetant un œil vers Regina qui s'était replongée dans son magazine

« Super … »

Snow s'avança alors et salua Regina qui dénia alors lui sourire et répondre « Je … Je ne vous dérange pas ? » demanda Snow

« Absolument pas. Olivia finit sa sieste. »

« Oh bien bien … »

Devant la gêne visible de Snow, Emma la prit par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart dans sa chambre « Tu nous excuses ! » lança-t-elle à Regina avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre. Regina fit une moue surprise mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

**OoO**

« Il se passe quoi là ? » lança Emma une fois la porte fermée

« Oh mais rien je … Rien. »

« Snow… »

« Bon ok, il … Il faut qu'on parle. »

« De ? »

« De toi et Regina. »

**TBC**


	12. Ambiguïtés

**Hey hey, désolée pour ce petit retard. En fait, j'ai eu un bug, je pensais vraiment avoir posté la suite ce matin, et je viens seulement de m'apercevoir que ... non XD **

**Bon bref, désolée de ce petit contretemps donc et place à la suite où les choses avancent doucement mais surement !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

**Ambiguïtés **

Emma zappait nonchalamment d'une chaine à une autre sans grande conviction. Assise en tailleur, une couverture sur ses épaules, elle faisait une moue boudeuse, repensant encore à sa conversation plus tôt dans la journée avec Snow.

Cette dernière n'était pas restée longtemps, juste assez pour faire planer les doutes sur la jolie blonde. Henry était couché depuis un moment déjà et Regina sortit de sa chambre, venant de coucher Olivia à son tour. Elle vint se poser sur le canapé, aux cotés d'Emma

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hm ? Pourquoi tu dis ça … »

« Tu n'as pas dis un mot durant le repas, et encore moins durant la soirée. Et ce, depuis la visite de Snow. »

« … »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Est-ce à cause de moi et ma présence chez toi ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non ! »

Mais Emma le savait, la vérité était tout autre.

* * *

_« Il se passe quoi là ? » lança Emma une fois la porte fermée_

_« Oh mais rien je … Rien. »_

_« Snow… »_

_« Bon ok, il … Il faut qu'on parle. »_

_« De ? »_

_« De toi et Regina. »_

_Emma se figea alors « C'est-à-dire ? »_

_« Ecoute … J'ai beaucoup repensé à ce que tu m'as dis il y a trois jours : sur tes sentiments pour Regina, sur tes attentes et ta rancœur envers Neal … Et maintenant, elle est ici sous ton toit avec sa fille. »_

_« Et ? »_

_« Et je voulais savoir où tu vas … Avec elle. »_

_Emma se laissa tomber au bord de son lit, les yeux dans le vague « Je … J'en sais rien. Et je crois pas être prête à t'en parler encore … Je veux dire … Ok, tu es sensée être ma mère mais j'ai encore du mal avec ce truc mère-fille et ce qui peut en découler. »_

_« Sensée ? je suis ta mère Emma, mais je suis avant tout ton amie. J'aimerais … On s'est éloignée depuis la fin de toute cette histoire … J'ai cru qu'on pourrait reprendre là où on … »_

_« … Je t'arrête tout de suite. On pourra jamais reprendre ces 28 ans. J'ai grandi seule, je suis une adulte, j'ai donné naissance à un enfant … J'ai fais et vécu ça seule. Tu pourras faire autant de réunion de famille que tu veux, ça ne rattrapera pas ce manque. Maintenant, si je t'ai confié mes sentiments envers Regina, ce n'est pas pour que tu m'en dissuades. »_

_« Emma, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois et nous comprenons que tu sois perdue. »_

_« Je ne suis pas perdue. Au contraire, depuis plus d'un an, je sais enfin ce que je veux, ce que je ne souhaite pas et ce que je ressens."_

_"Ca n'est pas à mettre sur le compte de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Neal et ta … » elle suspendit sa phrase mais Emma, lasse, la finit pour elle _

_« Ma fausse couche ? Tu peux le dire tu sais … J'ai passé le cap. A vrai dire, c'est faux, je pensais l'avoir passé, mais je me suis rendue compte aujourd'hui que c'était pas le cas. Et tu sais comment ? Grâce à Regina. »_

_« Mais … »_

_« Je suis loin d'avoir réglé la question, je me suis même mentie durant ces 2 derniers mois, pensant qu'en n'y pensant plus et en me concentrant sur autre chose, ça finirait par se régler, mais c'est pas le cas. Je suis paumée, je suis triste et j'ai pas encore fais le deuil de cet enfant que je n'aurais jamais … Mais Regina et moi on doit faire face à des choses dont tu n'as pas la moindre idée : elle a été violée et battue, j'ai fais une fausse couche et été trahie par l'homme que je pensais être mon compagnon et la solution à mes problèmes. La vérité est que j'ai bien plus de problèmes que ce que je pensais et que j'arrive pas à faire face à tout. »_

_« Mais nous sommes là, ton père et moi. »_

_« Mais c'est pas ce que je recherche. Parce que j'arrive pas à vous voir comme tel : des parents. Avec Regina … Je sens qu'on a quelque chose en commun, plus qu'Henry. On se soutient mutuellement, on va guérir ensemble, je le sens, je le sais. Faut juste me laisser du temps pour y voir clair. Tu peux pas débarquer là, me mettre au pied du mur alors que moi-même je fonce droit dans ce mur depuis des mois. »_

_« Emma … Si j'avais su que tu étais si perdue … »_

_« Tu aurais fais quoi ? »_

_La vérité était que Snow n'en avait aucune idée. Elle pensait s'être rapprochée de sa fille ces derniers moi, que les épreuves les avaient rapprochées, soudées … Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait toujours entre elles ce gouffre d'incompréhension, de distance que 28 ans années avaient creusé et qu'elles ne pourraient plus rattraper par des repas de famille, des sorties ensemble ou encore des virées entre filles. Le dialogue était rompu une nouvelle fois et elle sentait l'impasse venir._

_« Emma … Nous pouvons t'aider. Nous pouvons en parler au moins. »_

_« Est-ce si mal de vouloir de nouveau vivre normalement ? »_

_« Auprès de Regina ? C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? »_

_« Je souhaite être de nouveau heureuse. Je souhaite ne plus me lever le matin les larmes aux yeux, je souhaite ne plus rêver la vie que j'aurais pu avoir si j'avais eu cet enfant, je souhaite sourire de nouveau sans avoir ce sentiment de gêne … Et je souhaite faire tout ça … Oui, peut-être avec Regina, Henry et Olivia à mes cotés. »_

_Snow soupira alors « Soit … Mais, s'il te plait, on ne veut pas mettre de distance avec toi, alors … Parle-nous. »_

_« Accepterez-vous au moins si jamais je décide de rester auprès de Regina ? »_

_« … »_

_« Snow ? »_

_« Je … Je suis venue te dire que ton père et moi nous avons décidé d'essayer les haricots. »_

_« Oh … »_

_« Et nous aimerions que tu sois du voyage. »_

_« … »_

_« Emma ? »_

_« Je suis pas sûre là … »_

_« Emma, si jamais il se passait quelque chose, on ne sait jamais, si on ne pouvait rentrer tout de suite … Je ne pourrais pas supporter être séparée de toi à nouveau. »_

_« Mais j'en ais pas envie non plus … Mais j'ai surtout pas envie de retourner là-bas, du moins, pas maintenant … J'essaie de me reconstruire ici, de retrouver mon fils, une vie stable … Et partir dans un monde qui m'est inconnu rempli d'ogres et d'autres choses plus bizarres les unes que les autres … C'est pas mon truc, pas maintenant du moins. »_

_« Je comprends mais ton père … »_

_« Peu importe. On en reparlera plus tard ok ? Là je suis fatiguée … » dit-elle en se massant les tempes, signe que Snow devait abréger la conversation quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'elle dise. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras avant de lui glisser un rapide « je t'aime » et de quitter la pièce. Elles retrouvèrent Regina dans la cuisine. Elles se firent un signe de tête poli avant que Snow ne s'en aille. _

_Et depuis son départ, Emma était taciturne, muette … Ressassant chaque parole de Snow mais aussi les siennes._

* * *

« Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » insista Regina

« Y'a rien … » bougonna Emma tout en continuant à zapper. Mais, agacée, Regina lui prit la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Emma se tourna alors vers elle et esquissa un mouvement afin de récupérer son bien.

« Nuh nuh … Parle-moi d'abord. »

« … »

« Emma ne fais pas l'enfant, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant bon sang ! » dit-elle en bondissant, provoquant la stupeur de Regina

« Oh … Désolée … »

Emma soupira, se massant le visage « Non, non … C'est moi … Je crois que je suis à cran. »

« Si c'est ma présence qui te … »

« Non ! Absolument pas ! Au contraire … Je … Je suis paumée Regina. » dit-elle en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. Et devant le silence de Regina qui l'invitait à continuer, Emma poursuivit « Je … J'aimerais juste que, pour une fois, les choses soient simples. »

« Pour qui ? »

« Pour toi, pour moi … Pour nous. »

« … »

« Jamais j'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles ainsi. J'espérais naïvement qu'on reprendrait là où on s'en était arrêté y'a un an. Mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis … »

« … »

« En fait … Je … J'aimerais savoir si quelque chose … Enfin si toi et moi … Rahhhhh merde, je suis nulle ! » dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le canapé et en se recroquevillant sur elle-même. »

« Hey, hey, calme-toi … » dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur un de ses genoux

« Je m'en veux de penser à ça dans ta situation … C'est nul et égoïste. »

« Penser à quoi ? »

« A nous. » Regina se figea alors « Je sais ce par quoi tu es passée, c'est horrible et …Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps … Et je me déteste de penser que … Que toi et moi on … »

« Emma … »

« Je sais, je sais … Ca sera long et … »

« C'est ce que tu attends de nous ? Ce que tu espères ? »

« … »

« Emma, dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« J'aimerais savoir si toi et moi … Si … Si tu envisageais de rester ici, est-ce que toi et moi on … Enfin tu vois. »

« Je vois. » soupira Regina « Mais il est trop tôt encore. »

« Je sais, évidemment, je vais pas précipiter les choses mais … Je voulais juste savoir si … »

« S'il y avait la possibilité qu'il y est un « toi et moi » dans le futur. »

« Ouais … »

« Et si je décidais de repartir ? »

« … »

« Et si je disais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous ? Accepterais-tu que je reste ici quand même ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien … Oui, oui. » dit-elle tout en espérant, au fond d'elle, que Regina y réfléchisse à 2 fois avant de se prononcer

Mais Regina en décida autrement « Je vais me coucher. » dit-elle en se levant

« Qu… Quoi ? C'est tout ? »

Regina se tourna vers elle, un haussement de sourcil amusé sur le visage « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Bah je sais pas … J'te demande si entre toi et moi, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose et toi, tu t'en vas … A moins que ça ne soit ta réponse. »

« Emma … J'ai besoin d'y voir clair … Comme tu l'as dis, il s'est passé énormément de choses durant cette année, et encore plus durant ces 2 derniers jours … J'ai besoin de faire le point sur moi, et sur nous oui. »

« Oh … Ok. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Bien évidemment, Emma aurait adoré continuer cette conversation ou simplement la suivre dans sa chambre, mais elle resta là un long moment, assise sur son canapé, avant d'être, à son tour, gagnée par la fatigue.

Regina ne trouva pas le sommeil de suite. Longuement, elle contempla sa fille respirant doucement, tendrement assoupie sur le lit. Regina ne put que sourire amoureusement : malgré les circonstances, elle aimait plus que tout sa fille. Evidemment, Henry garderait toujours une place privilégiée dans son cœur, mais la naissance d'Olivia avait changé sa vie, dans tous les sens du terme.

Malgré l'acte immonde qui avait donné naissance cette merveille, Regina remerciait le ciel chaque jour que la petite soit entrée dans sa vie. Chaque jour avait été une bataille et elle se souvenait avec quelle difficulté elle avait appréhendé les premiers jours avec Olivia.

* * *

_Elle n'en pouvait plus : la petite ne cessait de pleurer. Matin, midi et soir, Olivia s'agitait et ne dormait pas. Regina manquait de sommeil et, du coup, de patience. Tant et si bien qu'elle se prenait à rêver de pouvoir s'échapper de sa maison ne serait-ce qu'une heure afin d'être au calme. _

_Pourtant, elle se souvenait que les choses avaient été plus simples avec Henry : extrêmement calme, il avait fait ses nuits quasiment tout de suite, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme. Mais pour Olivia, les choses étaient plus compliquées. _

_L'accouchement avait été difficile et les premiers jours, le bébé était resté en couveuse. Puis Regina avait eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital elle venait voir Olivia tous les jours, et restait avec elle des heures durant jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vienne lui dire que l'heure des visites était finie. _

_Puis sa santé s'améliora et au bout de 3 semaines, Regina fut autorisée à la ramener chez elle. Mais alors, les problèmes commencèrent : refusant le sein, Regina s'était résignée à la mettre au biberon, la petite pleurait sans cesse, ne dormant que quelques heures par nuit. _

_Regina s'inquiétait autant qu'elle fatiguait. Elle s'était donc résolue à aller voir un pédiatre._

_« Miss Mills … » _

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce grave ? »_

_« Je crois que vous devriez vous détendre. »_

_« Excusez-moi ? Ma fille refuse mon sein, elle pleure à chaque fois que je la prends dans mes bras … Je pense que quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce que … Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ? Elle est restée près de 3 semaines à l'hôpital … Peut-être n'avons-nous pas établi de réels liens encore … »_

_« Votre fille va parfaitement bien. C'est de vous que vient le problème. »_

_« De moi ?! »_

_« Miss Mills, vous êtes nerveuse. Peut-être l'anxiété de s'occuper pour la première fois d'un nourrisson … »_

_« … J'ai … J'ai déjà élevé un bébé ! » s'insurgea-t-elle_

_Le pédiatre fronça les sourcils avant de jeter un œil sur le dossier de la jeune femme « N'est-ce pas votre première naissance ? »_

_« Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas déjà eu un enfant à élever. »_

_« Je vois … Ecoutez, je ne veux pas être désobligeant mais … Un enfant, et encore plus un bébé, ressent comme une éponge les émotions de ses parents. Si ces derniers sont nerveux ou stressés, ce stress passera par l'enfant qui le retranscrira par des pleurs. »_

_« Vous pensez que je suis donc stressée ? »_

_« Miss Mills, vous n'avez jamais été explicite avec la paternité d'Olivia. »_

_« … »_

_« Il serait peut-être bon que vous mettiez cela au clair. »_

_« Je ne vois pas en quoi la paternité de mon enfant jouerait sur le fait qu'elle ne fait pas ses nuits … »_

_« Je crois, au contraire, que cela joue énormément. Quand nous avons demandé des renseignements sur le père afin de constituer le dossier médical de l'enfant, vous avez paniqué … Regina, était-ce une grossesse désirée ? »_

_Regina se figea alors elle jeta un œil vers sa fille qui somnolait dans son couffin « Je … C'était … »_

_« Je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne à qui vous devriez en parler … »_

_« J'ai été violée … » lâcha-t-elle finalement, comme un poids sur ses épaules. Et devant le silence du médecin, elle continua « Il … Je me suis enfuie … Je ne sais pratiquement rien de cet homme … J'ai longtemps culpabilisé de donner naissance à l'enfant d'un viol, pensant être trop égoïste de la garder … Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, j'ai eu peur … »_

_« Je crois que vous avez reporté cette peur sur votre fille. Et encore maintenant, je pense que vous vous dites que vous ne méritez pas cet enfant. Vous projetez vos peurs sur elle, vos appréhensions, vos doutes. Visiblement, vous n'avez pas réglé la question. Vous devriez certainement en parler. »_

_« … »_

_« Regina … Je pense qu'inconsciemment, vous n'arrivez pas à vous attacher à cette petite parce qu'elle est la personnification de votre viol. Sa présence rend encore plus réelle ce que vous avez vécu. » _

_« J'aime cet enfant ! » argua-t-elle, fulminant déjà qu'on mette en doute et ses compétences et ses capacités à élever un enfant. On l'avait trop fait par le passé avec Henry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par la quitter pour partir avec sa véritable mère … Il était hors de question qu'on lui enlève Olivia sous prétexte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses._

_« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire, ni remis en cause vos sentiments pour elle. Je dis juste que, sans le vouloir, vous reporter sur elle votre mal-être … Et elle le ressent. »_

_« Comment … Que dois-je faire alors ? »_

_« Vous devez parler Regina. Vous devez vous confier à quelqu'un. Parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que vous avez vécu et fait par la suite. Votre arrivée dans cette ville n'est donc pas anodine vous devez absolument vous soulager de ces maux. Sinon ils vous rongeront vous et votre fille. »_

_« … »_

_« Regina ? »_

_« Je le ferais. »_

_Et elle le fit. Quelques jours plus tard, elle prit la décision d'aller consulter. Elle prit quelques rendez-vous, étalés sur plusieurs semaines. A chaque consultation, elle entra un peu plus dans ses douloureux souvenirs, dans un récit plus détaillé et plus morbide encore. Mais aucun jugement, aucun à priori sur ce qu'elle disait. _

_Elle pouvait dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, y compris ses sentiments tués dans l'œuf pour Emma … Et finalement, comme un poids s'envolant de ses épaules, elle s'ouvrit de nouveau et avec elle, la plénitude d'élever une petite fille plus sereinement. _

_A partir de ce moment, Olivia devint plus calme, plus douce, elle fit ses nuits et même si elle ne retourna pas au sein de sa mère, elle la combla de sourires et de petites mains s'entortillant autour de mèches brunes. _

_Oui, à partir du moment où Regina accepta ce qu'il s'était passé, elle put commencer à vivre. _

* * *

Et aujourd'hui, elle était de nouveau à Storybrooke avec sa fille, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser cela possible. Neal derrière les barreaux, elle pourrait facilement reprendre là où elle s'en était arrêtée : reprendre peut-être un poste quelques part ici, élever sa fille aux cotés d'Henry comme des frères et sœurs, et vivre avec Emma … Cela serait-il réellement possible ?

Elle savait Snow, et surement David, quelque peu réfractaires à l'idée que leur fille fréquente l'_Evil Queen_, même si aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus rien d'Evil … Mais pouvait-elle les en blâmer ?

Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle pouvait tout recommencer ? Oublier les faits était exclu, mais vivre avec et avancer …N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire à Washington ? Aurait-elle la force de tout recommencer ici ?

Elle soupira alors, le cœur serré d'être coincée dans une impasse … La nuit lui porterait-elle conseil ? C'est avec cet espoir qu'elle ferma les yeux et s'endormie, une main posée sur le ventre d'Olivia.

**OoO**

Regina fut réveillée par les mouvements de sa fille qui se réveillait aussi « Chut chérie … » puis elle leva son nez, humant une bonne odeur de sucré. Elle sourit alors, prit sa fille dans ses bras et sortit de la chambre « Bonjour » lança-t-elle en voyant Emma, spatule en main

« Salut ! Henry dort encore … »

« Pas école ? »

« On est samedi… »

« Ah oui … »

« Et comment a dormi notre petite princesse ?! » minauda Emma en chatouillant le bedon arrondi du bébé ce qui déclencha quelques rires cristallins de sa part

« Elle a très bien dormi. »

« Tant mieux. Le canapé-lit n'est pas des plus confortables. »

« Ca va très bien. Emma ? »

« Hm ? » dit-elle en reprenant la confection de ses pancakes

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

**TBC**


	13. Décision

**Hello hello ! Comment allez-vous après ce WE de 3 jours ? **

**Bon, comme vous l'avez vu, l'histoire prend un tournant plus doux, plus fluffy ...**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Décision**

Henry dormait encore et Olivia, après avoir été changé, resta calme en buvant avidement son biberon. Les 2 jeunes femmes étaient assises de chaque coté de la table de la cuisine, chacune le nez dans leur café respectif … Emma était tendue, elle avait repensé à leur conversation toute la nuit, ayant pensé avoir dépassé les limites avec Regina et l'avoir trop pressée.

Elle se souvenait les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés le lendemain de leurs baisers. Elle avait appelé Regina toute la sainte journée, mais aucune réponse. Elle avait alors décidé d'aller la voir mais ses portes restèrent closes …

Et finalement, elle alerta les autres : Regina avait disparu. Ils avaient alors organisé des recherches, des battues dans la forêt … Même Ruby avait joué les chiens renifleurs mais bien vite ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, elle était partie.

Emma tomba de haut et pensa alors que le sol s'écroula sous elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de relier cette disparition à leur soirée de la veille. Il était évident que Regina avait pris peur, qu'elle était partie à cause d'elle …

A présent, elle devrait vivre avec cela …

Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que la raison était tout autre. Mais pour autant, Emma n'avait cessé de repensé à sa façon d'agir avec Regina. Elle avait surement été trop entreprenante, trop brusque … A présent, elle ne voulait pas reproduire le même schéma : elle prendrait le temps, serait patiente, en espérant que Regina lui laisse l'occasion de lui montrer cela.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. »

« Et ? »

« Et tu as raison sur une chose : quitter Storybrooke ne fera pas s'évanouir les problèmes liés à ça. J'ai donc … J'ai donc décidé de rester un moment ici, de régler certaines choses avec moi et avec les autres. »

« Tu vas rester ?! » Emma avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme

« Pas définitivement. Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, pas maintenant en tout cas. J'ai pu … J'ai pu aller de l'avant, mais je sens que quelque chose me freine encore. Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini … »

« … »

« Cela implique beaucoup de choses, notamment de retrouver quelques repères ici … »

« Je t'aiderais. Henry aussi. On sera là pour toi. »

« Il faut … Il faut que tu comprennes que ça ne sera pas comme avant. Tu ne dois pas imaginer que toi et moi … »

« Regina, attends. J'attends pas de toi que tu me tombes dans les bras. Je veux pas que tu restes pour te sauter dessus. J'ai simplement envie de te retrouver, de revoir dans les yeux de mon fils, _notre_ fils, cette étincelle qui a disparu le jour où tu es partie. Si je peux t'aider, alors je le ferais. »

Elle posa une main rassurante sur celle de Regina et exerça une légère pression « Merci. »

« Tu sais où tu vas vivre ? Je veux dire … Vu la réaction que tu as eu devant chez toi, j'me doute que … »

« … Il m'a violé dans le hall d'entrée. » Emma se figea alors. Regina soupira avant de poursuivre « Je n'avais pas revu cette maison depuis mon départ. Et pourtant, dans ma tête durant des jours, des semaines, je revoyais cette scène, ce lieu … Les moindres meubles, bibelots, la peinture, le parquet … Je revoyais tout. Mais là, quand j'ai revu les lieux … »

« Regina … Je suis désolée, si j'avais su … »

« Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir parce que tu ne sais rien à propos de ça. Je ne t'ai pas donné l'occasion de …»

« … Mais j'avais pas envie de savoir. Je veux dire, je sais le minimum et ça me suffit. Je vais pas te demander les détails scabreux. Je veux juste être là pour toi maintenant. »

« … » Regina sourit alors

« Si tu sais pas où aller, tu es ici chez toi. »

« Emma … »

« Y'a de la place ! On va aménager la chambre pour toi et Olivia. D'ailleurs, on va monter les meubles et … »

« … Non, Emma. S'il te plait. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ces meubles … Ce sont ceux de … »

« Je sais à qui ils étaient destinés, mais ça ne se fera pas … Alors s'ils doivent avoir une vie, je préfère largement que ce soit avec Olivia. S'il te plait. Ca me ferait plaisir … Pour Olivia. »

Regina soupira alors et jeta un œil à sa fille « Bien. »

« Sûre ? »

« Si tu insistes, je change d'avis. »

« Ok, ok ! Alors, au programme de la journée : montage des meubles ! Ce soir, ta fille aura un lit pour elle toute seule. »

Regina ne pu que sourire de l'enthousiasme de la jolie blonde « Désolée, mais ce matin, j'ai rendez-vous avec Archie. »

« Oh … Ok, pas de soucis. Je commencerais sans toi. » sourit-elle

Puis Henry sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux ébouriffés, de larges cernes sur le visage « 'lu… »

« Je vois qu'il est toujours aussi matinal … » constata Regina en haussa un sourcil. Henry marcha au radar jusqu'à ses mères et après avoir embrassé sa mère, il alla naturellement vers Regina et fit de même, à la plus grande stupeur de la brunette.

« Tiens, des toasts. » lança Emma en mettant une assiette devant un Henry toujours aussi endormi. Il mâchonna quelques morceaux avant qu'Emma n'intervienne de nouveau « On a une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. »

« Ah ? »

« Ta mère et Olivia vont rester ici un moment. »

Henry se réveilla alors d'un coup, écarquillant les yeux et son regard allant d'Emma à Regina et vice-versa pour confirmation « Sérieux ? »

« Oui Henry. Je … Je vais rester quelques temps. Et Emma m'a gentiment offert un toit ici avec vous… Sauf si tu … »

« J'accepte ! » lança-t-il avec ferveur, faisant sursauter les 2 jeunes femmes

**OoO**

Comme prévu, Regina s'éclipsa pour son rendez-vous en laissant Olivia aux soins d'Henry et Emma. Elle hésita, sachant qu'Emma n'était pas forcément à l'aise avec un bébé, mais elle s'était dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de voir si cela pouvait coller entre elle et sa fille.

En attendant le retour de la jolie brune, Emma et Henry s'étaient donnés pour mission de monter un maximum de meubles pour faire une belle surprise à Regina.

Mais au bout d'une heure, Henry reçut un message de Grâce et dû abandonner sa mère pour rejoindre ses amis.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma se retrouva seule avec Olivia pour finir de monter le lit à barreaux.

« Super ... Bon, Olivia, c'est entre toi et moi maintenant, ça gère ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle reçut un petit hoquet avec éjection de la tétine, que lui remit Emma en bouche. Sur ce, Emma se mit à monter, comme elle pouvait, le lit.

Mais au bout d'une heure, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : à part l'armoire, la quasi-totalité de la table à langer et la moitié d'un lit, elle n'avait pas grandement avancé.

« Ca craint, je suis nulle … Heureusement, j'ai d'autres points forts qui font que ta mère m'adore hein ! » dit-elle. Olivia haussa ses sourcils alors et fit une moue étrange « Eh ! Pas cool ce que tu fais là ! Je t'assure que d'habitude, je suis bien plus habile de mes mains ! » sourit-elle en se disant qu'il était tant mieux que le bébé ne puisse pas comprendre tout ce qu'elle racontait « Laisse tomber … Bon, j'essaie encore une fois, sinon je laisse tomber, tu dormiras penchée. »

La petite fit des bulles avec sa bouche et Emma fit pareil alors, déclenchant les rires du bébé. Un rire cristallin qu'elle aimait entendre.

**OoO**

« Emma ? Henry ? »

Regina revenait de son entretien avec Archie. Bien qu'elle soit à présent consciente du bienfait de voir un psychologue, elle rechignait encore à appeler leurs rendez-vous des « consultations », qui faisait assez, médical.

Elle n'avait pas tardé et était revenue aussi vite la séance terminée. Mais une fois arrivée à l'appartement, le calme qui y régna l'inquiéta. Elle posa ses affaires et fit le tour du salon avant de pousser la porte de « sa » chambre et d'y voir une vision qui l'a surpris et l'enchanta en même temps : Emma, assoupie, était à demi couchée sur une pile d'oreillers, Olivia dans ses bras, somnolant contre elle. La pièce était un capharnaüm sans nom avec des planches partout, des clous, des vis, des marteaux … Et pourtant, Regina n'avait aucunement peur pour Olivia. Elle la savait en sécurité dans les bras d'Emma, qui avait pris soin de s'entourer de coussins et d'oreillers.

Regina les contempla un moment avant de les laisser tranquille et de s'occuper du repas du midi. Une bonne odeur de poulet grillé envahi alors la pièce, ce qui sortit Emma de sa torpeur. Lentement, elle se leva, réveillant Olivia au passage, et se rendit dans la cuisine « Hey, salut toi. Alors ce rendez-vous ? »

« Ca a été … Et toi ? Je vois que tu as avancé … »

« Ah, ah, très drôle. J'ai été planté par Henry. »

« Ou est-il ? »

« Il est parti avec quelques potes … Il a une touche avec Grâce, la fille de … »

« … Jefferson oui je sais. »

« Ouais … Et donc, il en a 2 en vue en ce moment, elles se battent pour lui. »

« Il a du succès. » s'amusa Regina

« Hey, être le fils de la Sauveuse, ça à ces avantages. » dit-elle en rigolant « Blague à part, je viens de remarquer que je suis une vraie quiche avec le montage des meubles … »

« Je t'aiderais. »

« Ah ouais ?! » s'étonna Emma

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air surpris ? J'ai monté moi-même les quelques meubles que j'ai pu acheter en kit à Washington. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?! »

« Bah je sais pas … Tu es pas du genre : main dans la sciure, marteau à la ceinture … »

« Et je suis de quel genre alors ? »

« Petit tailleur strict, talons aiguilles et brushing impeccable. »

« C'est une vision bien restrictive que tu as là. »

« Bah, charge à toi de me montrer le contraire. » lança Emma en un clin d'œil

**OoO**

Et, comme promis, l'après-midi fut consacré au montage du reste des meubles tandis qu'Olivia entamait sa sieste.

Assise épaule contre épaule, elles essayaient tant bien que mal de monter le berceau. Aucune ne parlait à vrai dire, cela rendait très mal à l'aise Regina de devoir monter un meuble qui était destiné à un enfant qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

Emma s'en rendit compte et décida de briser ce lourd silence « Au fait … »

« Hm ? » marmonna Regina en plein vissage

« Je suis désolée. » Regina lâcha sa planche et son tournevis et se tourna vers la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle continue « Je … Tu sais … Je me dégoute d'avoir pu coucher avec cet abruti. »

« … »

« Je t'ai jamais oublié, jamais. Mais au bout d'un moment, je me suis dis que … C'était la vie. Puis Neal s'est rapproché de moi et d'Henry et … Et j'me suis dis que c'était peut-être ça. Que c'était peut-être ce qu'il fallait parce que c'était la « seule bonne chose à faire » : il était le père de mon fils, mon premier amour … Et puis, je suis tombée enceinte et là, je me suis dis que c'était le destin. »

« Mais tu n'étais pas convaincue ? »

« Non. Au fond de moi, j'en étais sûre, je ne pensais qu'à toi et à ton départ. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai eu envie de passer cette foutue frontière et parcourir le pays à ta recherche … Mais à chaque fois Neal savait me retenir avec des arguments, notamment la grossesse. »

« … »

« Et de savoir … De savoir qu'il t'a fais ça et qu'ensuite, il est venu vers moi … Je me dégoute de m'être laissée faire … Tu parles d'une Sauveuse … »

« Emma, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. »

« Si ! Au contraire ! Si je m'étais écoutée, je serais partie à ta recherche dès le lendemain, si je m'étais écoutée, je t'aurais trouvé, comme je trouve toujours les gens, si je m'étais écoutée, je n'aurais pas laissé passer une nuit pour que ce pervers te torture, si je m'étais écoutée, jamais je n'aurais pu croire une seconde cette histoire d'abandon. »

« Emma, tu ne peux te blâmer pour cela. A présent, j'aimerais simplement tourner la page pour moi et pour Olivia. Si tu veux m'aider, alors cesse de te flageller pour des faits dont tu n'es pas responsable. Va de l'avant comme j'essaie de le faire … J'ai besoin de ça, de ton soutien, à toi et à Henry. Je n'y arriverais pas seule … »

Emma glissa une de ses mains sous la chevelure de Regina, se posant doucement sur sa nuque et s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de le coller au sien « Promis. » Elles échangèrent un sourire. Emma se sentit plus légère alors, imaginant que cette confession devait être faite pour ne plus y revenir. A présent, comme le souhaitait Regina, elle devait aller de l'avant, en combattant aussi ses propres démons.

« Euh … Je dérange ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes sursautèrent avant de se séparer devant le regard dubitatif d'Henry.

« Quoi euh … Non, non… On … On montait les meubles. Tu veux nous aider ? »

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, puis les fixa durant quelques secondes, qui furent une éternité pour les jeunes femmes « Ok. » dit-il d'un ton neutre avant de se mettre à genoux devant elles et de prendre planche et clous. Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard peu rassuré et s'imaginant avoir une sérieuse discussion avec leur fils dans peu de temps.

**TBC**


	14. Une journée ordinaire

**Hello comment allez-vous ?**

**Ok ok, voici un chapitre qui ne brille pas par son action, mais j'installe doucement le quotidien de nos héroïnes doucement. **

**Ce chapitre me permettra aussi d'évoluer vers une autre dynamique pour Regina afin de ne pas stagner dans mon récit. J'espère que vous serez encore et toujours au rendez-vous, je ne saurais vous dire à quel point vous êtes motivants ! Tant et si bien que j'en viens à écrire une nouvelle fic à présent, toujours SQ, mais un brin différent : un AU revisitant le conte de "La Belle et la Bête". Evidemment, elle ne sera postée que lorsque celle-ci sera finie (ce qui devrait demander encore quelques chapitres, étant à l'écriture du 19ième).  
**

**ENJOY !  
**

* * *

**Une journée ordinaire **

Tous 3 passèrent une après-midi presque idéale : à monter chaque meuble, s'amuser ou s'énerver sur des vis retords ou encore des planches supplémentaires. Quand le soir vint, la chambre n'était toujours pas fini et il était quasi impossible que ni Olivia ni Regina ne dorment dedans.

Il fut alors entendu qu'Olivia et Regina dormirait dans la chambre d'Emma tandis que celle-ci prendrait le canapé pour une nuit. Bien sur, la décision fut bataillée, mais devant la ténacité d'Henry et Emma, Regina capitula alors et déménagea pour une nuit.

Après un succinct repas, fatigués, chacun alla se coucher. Et alors que Regina calla sa fille correctement, Emma étalait une couverture sur le canapé.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda Regina sur le pas de la porte, bras croisés, regardant Emma

« T'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ces derniers temps, les disputes étaient fréquentes entre Neal et moi et je finissais sur le canapé. »

« Pas lui ? »

« C'est moi qui quittait la chambre généralement. » dit-elle sur un ton neutre

« Oh … Et bien … Bonne nuit. »

"Bonne nuit Gina. »

Regina tiqua sur ce sobriquet plus que familier : personne, depuis des décennies, ne l'avait appelé ainsi. La dernière personne fut son père … Elle se figea quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons et d'esquisser un léger sourire avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

Mais bien loin de vouloir dormir, Regina vagabonda dans la pièce, à la recherche de quelconques objets sur l'année qui venait de s'écouler et où elle fut absente. Elle parcourut de son regard les étagères et autres commodes où trônaient quelques photos : Henry, elle, Snow et Charming … Puis elle se tourna vers la penderie entrouverte sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle l'ouvrit complètement et vit quelques affaires familières comme sa veste en cuir rouge qu'avait tant exécré la mairesse fut un temps, quelques robes d'été que Regina imaginait très bien sur Emma, elle buta alors contre un sac en plastique. Elle se pencha et l'ouvrit : à l'intérieur, une vingtaine de morceaux de photos, vraisemblablement déchirés. Elle en prit quelques uns entre ses doigts et pu distinguer Emma et Henry, mais aussi et surtout Neal … Elle prit alors tous les bouts et passa une longue partie de la nuit à les rassembler. Quand cela fut fait, 5 photos apparurent : une de Neal, Emma et Henry sur la plage, tous souriants une d'Henry et Neal, fiers de brandir leur épée en bois, une de Neal et Emma, cette dernière sur le dos de Neal tout sourire, une d'Emma, Neal et Henry, tous 3 assis sur un banc sur le port, les 2 hommes les mains posées sur le ventre légèrement arrondi d'une Emma rayonnante, la dernière photo n'était autre que la première échographie de la jeune femme.

Regina eut alors un pincement au cœur : Emma devait avoir tant souffert d'une douleur différente de la sienne mais tout aussi virulente et douloureuse. Perdre un enfant alors qu'on avait abandonné le précédent quelques années avant. Elle jeta un œil vers Olivia et pensa alors à quel point sa présence devait être difficile pour la jolie blonde : Olivia incarnait littéralement l'acte manqué d'Emma.

Mais bientôt, la fatigue la gagna, coupant court à ses pensées. Elle remit chaque morceau dans le sac et referma la penderie, puis alla se coucher auprès de sa fille. Une raie de lumière sous la porte lui indiqua qu'Emma ne dormait pas encore. Elle fixa ce halo lumineux, comme si elle s'interdisait de fermer l'œil avant qu'Emma ne le fasse. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la lumière s'éteignit et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Regina ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à s'endormir.

**OoO**

Le lendemain se passa comme n'importe quel matin : chacun se leva, prit son petit déjeuner puis Henry allait au collège tandis qu'Emma s'apprêtait à reprendre le travail après ces quelques jours de congés. Regina habilla Olivia pour sortir, aujourd'hui elle emmènerait sa fille avec elle voir le Dr Hopper.

« Tu reviens ce midi ? »

« Certainement. »

« Ok, j'essaierais de reven… »

« … Tu n'es pas obligée de me babysitter tu sais. »

« Je sais, j'ai simplement envie d'être avec toi. Avec toi et Olivia. » dit-elle dans un large sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de la belle brune.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, qu'avait pris l'habitude de préparer Regina, chacune vaqua à ses occupations. Ainsi Regina, une fois Emma partie, sortit à son tour pour retrouver Archie.

Mais à peine la jeune femme avait-elle quitter l'appartement, qu'Emma y entra de nouveau, satisfaite de son petit stratagème « Ok … C'est parti ! » dit-elle en se frottant les mains.

**OoO**

« Bonjour Regina. Oh je vois que vous avez amené votre petit ange. »

« Exact. Je n'ai guère eu le choix : Henry à l'école et Emma au bureau, je ne pouvais la laisser seule à la maison. » Archie sourit alors « Quoi ? »

« Non rien, je vois que vous avez chacun prit un rythme, c'est bien. Il faut se faire des repères assez vite. »

« Emma insiste beaucoup. »

« Peut-être est-ce pour votre bien à toutes les 2. Emma a vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers mois et elle a besoin de stabilité, de confiance en elle. Vous apporter cette stabilité la renforce dans son envie de retrouver un semblant de vie normale. »

« Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler l'une et l'autre. »

« Et cela se fera, en temps voulu. Parlez-moi de vos relations avec Henry. »

« A vrai dire … Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous retrouver tous les 2 seuls. »

« Avez-vous peur Regina ? »

La jeune femme dévia son regard vers Olivia, endormie dans son couffin, puis fixa Archie « Je … Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'ils s'était passé … Il y a un an et … Il y a quelques jours. »

« Vous savez tout de même que c'est lui qui vous a sauvé ? »

« Je sais. Et je sais, du moins, je devine, ce qu'il a vu et compris de cette scène … Je suis tellement en colère qu'il ait pu voir quoique se soit. »

« J'ai parlé à Henry … Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il n'est en rien focalisé sur ça. Il est bien plus attentif à votre bien-être à présent : il veut s'assurer que vous êtes bien. »

« J'aime mon fils et je m'en veux encore tellement de l'avoir abandonné il y a un an. Il avait raison quand il disait que j'aurais pu au moins appelé … »

« Le contexte était spécial. Tout le monde l'a compris aujourd'hui et vous a déjà pardonné. »

« Je … J'ai encore du mal à faire face à tout ça. Snow et David savent ce qu'il se passe, ainsi qu'Emma et vous. Whale aussi mais le secret médical me rassure un peu. Ce que je ne souhaite pas c'est d'être regardée comme une pestiférée, une paria qui a été souillée et qui a fui, abandonnant son fils. »

« Regina, c'est ainsi que vous vous voyez ? Une paria ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore digne d'avoir une vie normale … »

« Ne vous punissez pas pour une chose qui ne vous incombe pas. Vous avez le droit au bonheur, vous avez le droit de vivre de nouveau. »

« … »

« Comment se passe les choses entre vous et Emma ? »

« Je … Euh … Pourquoi me demander ça ?! »

« Eh bien, vous vivez sous le même toit … La cohabitation pourrait être difficile. »

« Non, tout se passe bien. Etonnamment bien d'ailleurs. » dit-elle dans un léger sourire

« Pensez-vous reprendre une activité ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Retrouver un travail ? Gold est à la tête de la mairie, mais avec votre expérience et votre passif à la tête de la ville, vous pourriez vous associer. Je sais qu'il recherche une … »

« … Je vous arrête tout de suite » le coupa-t-elle « Il est hors de question que je reprenne un poste à responsabilités. Et encore moins être la secrétaire de Rumple. J'ai un enfant et je compte bien passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. »

« Certes mais, pour votre bien psychique et votre développement, il serait bon que vous envisagiez de trouver une activité, quelque chose qui vous occupe aussi au lieu de rester enfermée entre 4 murs et de ressasser les choses. »

« … »

« De plus, Olivia et vous représentez 2 bouches supplémentaires à nourrir. Emma ne pourra pas toujours tenir le cap. »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Etes-vous en train de dire que je suis un poids pour elle ?! »

Archie sourit alors, retrouvant dans le ton assez tranchant de la jeune femme, cette superbe qu'il lui connaissait alors qu'elle était encore en pleine gloire, alors qu'elle était encore une reine, une mairesse.

« Non. Je dis juste que je vous connais et que je sais que vous finirez par tourner comme un lion en cage si vous persistez à vous cacher du monde extérieur. »

« Je ne me cachais pas à Washington, j'avais une vie sociale ! » argua-t-elle, peu encline à se laisser traiter de vieille fille casanière avant l'heure

« Je sais, mais à présent vous êtes revenue à Storybrooke, une petite ville bien différente de Washington. Là-bas, vous étiez une nouvelle personne avec un passé vierge. Ici, vous êtes de nouveau celle qui fut un temps une ennemie. Avant votre départ vous aviez su rétablir votre statut. Beaucoup de gens vous ont pardonné et étaient inquiets suite à votre départ subit. »

« Je sais … Les habitants de cette ville … Non, ce n'est pas le problème. J'ai surtout peur qu'ils apprennent la vérité et la raison de mon départ il y a un an. »

« Ils vont évidemment se poser des questions. Questions auxquelles il faudra bien répondre. A moins que vous ne mentiez. »

« Rien ne m'en empêcherait à vrai dire. »

« Mentir aux autres serait vous mentir à vous-même. Pour tourner la page vous devez affronter les choses, pas les éviter. »

« Comment tourner la page si le regard des gens me rappelle sans cesse ce que j'ai subi ?! »

« Nous avons déjà eu ce genre de conversation il y a longtemps, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« C'était après le retour d'Emma et Snow. Vous vouliez changer, vous veniez me voir pour arrêter d'user de la magie. Vous m'en vouliez d'avoir parlé de votre démarche à Emma. Vous vous demandiez comment les gens pouvaient voir autre chose en vous que la méchante de l'histoire si je ne cessais de parler de vos efforts. »

« … »

« A présent, les choses sont pareilles : vous devez faire face à ce que vous avez subi et aller de l'avant. Les gens verront ça au début, mais bien vite ils reprendront le cours de leur vie. Vous n'êtes pas seule Regina : vous avez une famille. »

Une famille … Ce mot résonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles et elle ne put qu'esquisser un léger sourire à la vision de la famille qu'elle pourrait former avec Olivia, Emma et Henry.

« Merci Archie. »

« Quand vous voulez. » Regina se leva alors et prit sa fille « Dieu qu'elle vous ressemble. » s'étonna Archie en voyant les prunelles noisettes et la chevelure noire de geais du bébé

« Oui, de plus en plus. » dit-elle en souriant tendrement « Je repasserais plus tard. »

**OoO**

En roulant sur le chemin du retour, Regina osa s'arrêter au Granny's. Archie avait raison, il était temps qu'elle se socialise de nouveau. Elle se fit violence, et après avoir hésité pendant quelques minutes à sortir de sa voiture, elle prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la portière. Elle prit Olivia dans ses bras et fit quelques pas jusqu'aux marches. Elle pu discerner au travers des fenêtres quelques personnes.

Elle soupira alors, monta les quelques marches puis poussa la porte du restaurant. La petite clochette retentit alors, comme si c'était le son le plus assourdissant à ses oreilles. Bientôt tous les regards se posèrent sur elles. Regina serra Olivia contre elle, comme pour la protéger, avant de reprendre contenance : Archie avait raison : avant son départ précipité un an plus tôt, les choses allaient relativement bien entre elle et les habitants. Grâce à ses actes et les efforts d'intégration d'Emma et Henry, Regina avait retrouvé une certaine légitimité aux yeux de certains.

Evidemment, c'était encore loin d'être la franche camaraderie entre eux, mais elle pouvait néanmoins déambuler dans les rues, venir manger au Granny's ou encore reprendre un tant soit peu à la tête de la ville en reprenant sa place dans le fauteuil du maire sans que la ville la lynche.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que la situation avait changé : du jour au lendemain elle était partie et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que les habitants en avaient pensé : étaient-ils choqués ? Apeurés ? Perdus ? Ou s'étaient-ils dit « bon débarras » ? Les regards surpris la scrutant en ce moment-même ne la rassurait pas vraiment … Jusqu'à ce que Granny sorte de derrière son comptoir et ne se poste devant Regina

« Miss Lucas … »

« … »

« Je … J'aimerais … »

Et sans un mot, la vieille femme prit Regina dans ses bras et la serra contre elle tant qu'elle pu, provoquant la surprise non seulement de Regina, mais aussi et surtout des clients présents dans le restaurant. De sa main libre Regina caressa doucement le dos de la vieille femme avant que cette dernière ne se dégage et, d'un sourire, ne lui caresse affectueusement la joue « Un café noir sans sucre et un pancake pomme cannelle ? » lança la vieille femme, dissimulant très mal une petite larme formée au coin de son oeil

Regina, rassurée, sourit à son tour « Exact. »

« Bon retour parmi nous Regina. »

« Merci. »

« Et qui est cette merveille ? » dit-elle en scrutant la petite tête brune la fixant

« Ma fille, Olivia. »

Regina vit un air surpris se dessinant sur le visage de Granny avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse. Elle le savait, Granny ne lui poserait pas de question, du moins, pas maintenant. Elle se contenta alors de lui sourire et de l'inviter à s'asseoir au comptoir, ce que fit la jolie brune.

Et quand Ruby sortit de la réserve, et qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Regina, elle en perdit presque l'équilibre et en laissa tomber ses cartons

« Ruby ! » argua Granny « Fais attention. Bacon et œufs brouillés pour la table 4. »

Ruby, sans un mot mais toujours en fixant, incrédule, Regina, se dirigea vers le comptoir en attrapant le plat et en allant l'apporter à la table. Entre temps, Granny posa devant Regina le café et l'assiette de pancakes.

« Voilà. »

« Merci. »

La vieille femme resta devant Regina, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Mais quand cette dernière ne prononça pas un morceau et préféra boire une longue gorgée de son café, c'est Granny qui entama la conversation.

« Ca fait un moment … »

« En effet. »

« Serait-ce indiscret de vous demander où vous étiez passé ? »

Regina se figea un instant avant de poser doucement sa tasse et de longuement inspirer « J'étais à Washington. »

« Oh … Nous pensions que vous étiez cachée dans un recoin magique de Storybrooke pour fomenter encore une rébellion. » lança, sarcastique Granny

« Non, j'ai laissé derrière moi ces histoires de revanches et de meurtres. »

« A la bonne heure ! Depuis quand êtes-vous de retour en ville ? »

« 3 jours à peine. »

« Les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé ici hein … »

« Effectivement. »

« Allez-vous rester ? »

« Un moment oui. »

« Bon retour alors ! »

Granny s'éclipsa alors pour servir d'autres clients et Regina se détendit un peu : elle se souvenait que, quelques semaines avant de partir, ses relations avec la vieille femme s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Car même si Granny avait toujours été le fer de lance soutenant la révolution des habitants contre Regina, notamment quand le sort fut brisé, il n'en restait pas moins que chacune avait pour l'autre un certain respect. Ainsi, Granny était l'une des rares personnes avec qui Regina s'était liée d'amitié jusqu'à son départ un an auparavant.

Ainsi, quand Regina disparut, Granny avait été l'une des première, avec Emma, à s'inquiéter. Elle avait cherché avec Emma, avait organisé des battues dans la forêt, avait même prit la mer avec Hook pour sillonner la côte … Elle défendit même la jeune femme contre les rumeurs prétendant qu'elle conspirait pour un nouveau plan machiavélique. Mais au bout de quelques mois, elle du se rendre à l'évidence : Regina était partie.

Et à présent, elle revenait vers eux, avec une enfant dans les bras. Evidemment, elle avait beaucoup de questions, trop même. Et en temps et en heure, elle saurait les lui poser. En attendant, elle aimait à la voir se délecter des pancakes qu'elle venait de préparer.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Regina finit son plat et Granny revint vers elle avec un verre de lait « Je n'ai pas de biberon pour la petite. »

« Merci, ça ira. »

« Je … J'aimerais bien qu'on parle. »

Regina la fixa alors avant de soupirer doucement « C'est évident. »

« Je suppose que vous avez pleins de choses à nous dire, en commençant par les raisons de votre départ précipité. »

« … »

« Je sens que le sujet est sensible, non ? »

« Je … Je serais ravie de répondre à vos questions. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant. »

« Très bien. Alors, disons ce soir ? »

Regina sourit de la précipitation anticipée de la vieille femme « Bien. » Après tout, si elle devait faire face à ses démons, autant le faire le plus tôt possible et, de préférence, avec une femme en qui elle avait confiance. En parlant à Granny, cette dernière serait surement à même de la défendre en sachant la vérité. Et puis, il fallait le reconnaitre, la présence excessive d'Emma l'étouffait un peu, autant que la situation dans laquelle était Emma.

« Je vais y aller. » Et alors qu'elle sortait des billets, Granny posa sa main sur la sienne

« C'est pour moi. » lança la vielle femme dans un clin d'œil

Regina l'en remercia d'un sourire avant de partir et de remonter en voiture pour se rendre à l'appartement d'Emma.

**OoO**

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de voir Emma assise sur le canapé, feuilletant un magazine « Hey, de retour déjà ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Bah je suis chez moi non ?! »

« Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci ? Tu n'étais pas sensée être au bureau ? »

« Oh ça … Bah j'ai menti. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Je vois ça, et pourquoi ? »

Emma bondit alors du canapé, jetant le magazine sur la table basse « Viens avec moi, c'est une surprise ! » Elle prit Olivia qu'elle déposa dans son couffin et poussa Regina en se plaçant derrière elle, posant ses mains sur ses yeux « Avance. » Regina obtempéra, bien que les surprises n'aient jamais été son fort. Elle sentit Emma la pousser à faire quelques pas dans une direction précise, puis entendit quelques cliquetis et grincements avant qu'une odeur de peinture fraiche n'envahisse ses narines

« Mais que … »

« A 3. 1 … 2 … 3 … Ouvre les yeux. »

Emma enleva ses mains des yeux de la jeune femme qui s'émerveilla devant la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient : la chambre, initialement d'appoint pour elle et Olivia, était transformée en chambre pour enfant : les murs étaient en jaune pastel avec des coussins en forme de nuage accrochés aux murs, le plafond était bleu ciel avec des étoiles collés dessus, les meubles, tous blancs étaient judicieusement placés dans la pièce. Ne manquait plus que quelques objets de déco ainsi que la petite pour faire de cette chambre la pièce la plus lumineuse de l'appartement.

« Ok, c'est pas encore parfait hein … Il manque des peluches et autres vêtements … »

« Quand as-tu pris le temps de monter le reste ?! » lança Regina hypnotisée par la chambre, scrutant le moindre meuble, la moindre lampe en forme d'ourson …

« Oh bah il restait guère qu'une étagère et quelques barreaux à mettre hein … Le plus dur a été de disposer les meubles. Je sais pas si j'ai bien fais. Au pire, on pourra les changer de place … »

« C'est parfait Emma … Parfait. » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Puis, elle perdit son sourire quand elle se rendit compte de tout ce que représentait cette chambre, ces meubles « Emma … Cette chambre n'appartient pas à Olivia … »

« Bien sur que si ! Les choses, le destin en a voulu ainsi. Je persiste à dire que rien n'arrive par hasard. Bonnes ou mauvaises choses, elles arrivent pour une raison … Si j'ai perdu mon bébé et … Si ce qui t'ait arrivé t'as apporté le tien … Et si, pour finir, nos chemins se sont recroisés aujourd'hui, il y a bien une raison. Du moins, c'est ce que j'aime à penser pour tenir le coup. Je sais bien que ces meubles n'étaient pas initialement destinés à Olivia, mais je suis finalement contente qu'ils lui reviennent. »

« … »

« Eh, y'a pas de malaise ok ? C'est ce que je souhaite, et je regrette rien. »

« Emma … En faisant cette chambre ici, dans cette maison … Ca sous-entend que tu veuilles qu'elle reste ici. »

« Ah … Euh … C'est pas ma première pensée, j'te promets. Je voulais simplement qu'elle se sente bien et que tu te sentes chez toi … Mais, je t'impose rien tu sais. Si tu veux emménager ailleurs, cette chambre restera intacte quand même. »

« … »

« Ok, j'te jure que c'est pas une façon détournée de te forcer à emménager avec moi. Tu sais, quand t'es partie, j'ai cru que c'était parce que je te mettais déjà la pression pour le dire aux autres. J'ai promis de ne plus refaire la même connerie. J'ai simplement fait cette chambre pour te faire plaisir, ni plus ni moins. »

Emma portait sur son visage un air anxieux et attendait fébrilement une réaction de Regina qui resta muette et immobile, la fixant, tout le long de son monologue. La jolie soupira alors avant d'esquisser un léger sourire « Elle se plaira ici, j'en suis sûre. »

Emma, soulagée, sourit de plus belle « J'espère. Ouf, je suis soulagée … »

« Emma … Je vais devoir retourner à Washington. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour régler quelques affaires là-bas : mon travail, et faire venir des affaires ici. »

« Oh … Ok. Et la maison, t'en fais quoi ? »

« Je l'ai acheté. Elle pourra me servir de lieu de villégiature pour les vacances. C'est pour ça que je compte y laisser les meubles et un minimum de vêtements. Mais il me faut régler quelques détails avec mon patron et rassembler des affaires, au moins pour Olivia, ainsi que quelques jouets. »

« Je peux venir ? »

« Non. »

« Oh … »

« Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici, et que tu prennes soin d'Olivia. Je ne veux pas lui infliger un aller-retour en avion pour si peu. »

« Je comprends. Tu pars quand ? »

« Je dois prendre un billet d'avion, ça ira plus vite. Et je pense pouvoir faire l'aller et retour dans la journée. »

« Ok. Au fait, pour ce soir je pensais qu'on … »

« Je sors ce soir. »

Emma se figea alors, incrédule « Comment ça _tu sors_ ? »

« J'ai fais un arrêt au Diner's en sortant de chez Archie et Granny m'a gentiment invité à boire un verre ce soir. Je crois … Je crois que je vais lui en parler. »

« Ah ? Tu t'en sens capable ? »

« Tu es au courant, Snow et David aussi, Henry et Archie … Il m'a dit de faire face. Que ce n'était qu'à cette condition que je pourrais tourner sainement la page sans regret et envie d'y revenir. »

« C'est sage. Je vois que tes séances avec Archie sont efficaces. »

« Elles sont nécessaires. »

Et alors que Regina vagabonda dans la pièce, Emma écarquilla les yeux « Euh mais attends là … Tu pars toute une journée à Washington et … Tu comptes me laisser Olivia ?! A moi ? »

Regina se retourna, haussant un sourcil, étonnée « Oui, et ? »

« Mais … J'ai jamais eu un bébé moi ! Je sais pas tous ces trucs : le biberon, le bain … Oh mon dieu, les couches ! »

Regina réprima un rire « Tu devrais te détendre. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que cela. »

« Parle pour toi, tu as eu affaire à 2 bébés déjà. » lança Emma, faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Si tu le souhaites, tu pourras donner son bain et nourrir Olivia sous ma surveillance. Idem pour les couches. »

« Ouais, c'est pas plus rassurant mais merci quand même. »

Regina lui sourit puis lui passa devant pour aller chercher sa fille et lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre « Regarde chérie … »

Elle petite, passablement endormie, regarda cette avalanche de couleurs, trouvant un certain intérêt aux étoiles fluorescentes au plafond

« Elle aime ? »

« Je crois qu'elle adore. »

« Comment … Sa chambre est comment à Washington ? »

« Elle était rose. J'ai voulu savoir le sexe de suite. J'ai … J'ai fais un déni de grossesse, je n'ai appris mon état qu'à 5 mois. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Pour moi, il était inconcevable que j'ai un enfant, surtout dans _ces_ conditions … »

« … »

« Bref, quand j'ai appris que j'allais avoir une fille, j'ai fais une multitude de magasins … Je pense que j'aurais besoin d'au moins 3 valises rien que pour ses peluches et autres jouets. »

« Eh bah … »

« J'avoue être un peu … excessive avec Olivia. »

« Je pensais pas que tu pourrais être une maman gâteau. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment été avec Henry : j'étais anxieuse, stressée, apeurée de faire mal les choses, un peu comme toi maintenant avec Olivia. »

« Ouais … » lança Emma en se massant la nuque de gêne

Regina posa sa fille doucement et mis son doudou à coté. Elle lui caressa doucement le front et la petite babilla un moment, jouant avec son doudou. Regina la laissa alors pour retrouver Emma dans la cuisine

« T'as faim ? »

« Volontiers. » Elle se posa au comptoir et regarda, avec sourire, Emma cuire 2 steaks. Elle prit plaisir à voir la jeune femme cuisiner pour elle, et l'ardeur avec laquelle elle essayait de la satisfaire et la mettre à l'aise.

« Tiens. »

« Merci. »

« Alors … Ce soir, rendez-vous avec Granny hein ? » dit-elle le nez dans son assiette alors que Regina releva le sien, un sourcil haussé, amusée

« Exact. Nous ne nous étions pas quittées en mauvais terme … J'estime qu'elle a le droit aussi de savoir ce qui s'est passé. De plus … Je la sais assez réfléchie et discrète pour comprendre et ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. »

« C'est clair que je la vois pas brandir un mégaphone en criant à qui veut l'entendre la vérité. » rigola-t-elle en imaginant la scène « T'imagine, elle monte sur le capot d'une bagnole et d'une main elle tient un porte-voix et de l'autre son arbalète. »

Regina ne pu que sourire à cette vision avant de se reprendre « Ton langage est toujours aussi fleuri. J'espère que tu fais des efforts devant Henry et que tu en feras devant Olivia. »

Emma sourit au sous-entendu que laissait présager une telle phrase : Emma auprès d'Olivia assez longtemps pour avoir une quelconque influence sur elle, ce qui revenait à lui laisser une part d'éducation à gérer avec elle. A cette pensée, elle frissonna alors : elle n'avait jamais élevé un bébé de toute sa vie et avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Evidemment, Regina serait là pour l'épauler, l'aider, la guider et lui prodiguer des conseils judicieux.

« Je te promets de faire attention et que ta fille ne sera ni percée, ni tatouée durant ta journée d'absence. »

« Je suis rassurée. » s'amusa Regina en posant une main rassurante sur celle d'Emma qui se crispa tout d'abord avant de caresser doucement de son pouce le dos de la main de la jolie brune. Ce geste anodin consolida Emma dans ses sentiments envers la jeune femme : malgré leurs douloureuses épreuves, malgré les drames ayant jalonné leur vie, Emma protègerait Regina, l'aimerait, elle et sa fille, de toutes ses forces. Ce qui devait les détruire, les rapprochait finalement. Personne ne pourrait réellement comprendre le lien indescriptible qui les unissait.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

La voix de Regina la sortit de ses pensées Emma jeta un œil sur leurs mains : Pour son plus grand bonheur, Regina n'avait pas enlevé la sienne. Emma initia alors un geste plus tendre et glissa ses doigts entre les siens elles échangèrent alors un sourire avant qu'Emma ne tente de reprendre la parole « Regina, je … » mais elle fut interrompue par les cris stridents du bébé.

A contrecœur, Emma vit les doigts de Regina se défaire des siens et la jeune femme s'éloigner vers la chambre. Emma la suivit alors et au pas de la porte, quand elle vit Regina bercer doucement Olivia pour la calmer « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Regina s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire et de jeter un regard vers Emma « C'est l'heure de ta première leçon. »

« Huh ? »

« Le changement de couche. »

Emma le sentait, elle n'allait pas vraiment aimer cette partie de l'apprentissage.

**TBC**


End file.
